Randon's Story
by Jesyka15SunnyGirl
Summary: The life story of a girl raised by the Sith. Watch as her life turns bad to good..to bad.. A complicated love. A family torn apart by her own foolish actions. Killing the enemy will make things straight...won't it? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

She was five when she first came to Darth Trilliniouse. She had come with three women and a man. One of the women was her aunt. She watched over her, held her, sang to her the whole trip there.

When the droids brought them before the Sith, the little girl clung tightly to the older women's hand. Darth Trilliniouse stared down at the five servants in distaste. He began to wave his hand to dismiss them when a droid went up to him and said something only he could hear. Darth Trilliniouse suddenly looked interested.

"Child step forward." She stayed back until her aunt pushed her forward. "They say you are Force-sensitive. What is your name?" Darth Trilliniouse was twenty-one, and young. He was always trying to prove himself.

"R…Randon." "You, little Randon, are going to stay here and be trained as my apprentice." Randon's large brown eyes began to slowly water. "Will I still see auntie?"

Darth Trilliniouse stood. "No. I don't need her. I am sending the rest of those things away." Little Randon stomped her foot. "Then I won't stay!" His eyes sparked. "Listen to me. I am your master you will do as I say. And over time if you do something as you just did, I will do something drastic. Unless I find favor in you, and you do show promise."

Randon clenched her little fist, and then pushed her dark brown hair out of her face. "What if I don't find your favor?" She asked in her young childish voice.

"Then this will happen." Darth Trilliniouse turned slightly, then using the Dark Force picked up the child's aunt. Then he threw her into a nearby fountain. Still using the Force he pushed her under water. Randon's eyes widen and her feet were frozen to the ground a scream stuck in her throat. Darth Trilliniouse let the women go, but she didn't get up. She just laid there limp. Then Randon tore her eyes from her aunt to Darth Trilliniouse. "She's dead." He informed.

Dead, Randon knew what that ment. Her parents were dead, her uncle was dead. But now, her aunt, the only relative she had ever actually ever known, was dead She began to cry, hard. "Take her to her room." Darth Trilliniouse ordered.

Three Years Later

A servant scurried into the room. "Miss Randon. Darth Trilliniouse wants you at his side immediately." Randon jumped up. "Me! I haven't seen Master in two years. I thought he had forgotten me." How dearly she wished he had.

"I guess not miss, now come along." Randon followed the servant willingly down the halls. They came to a stop and the servant opened the doors, and pushed Randon inside. She hurried up to him. A servant motioned for her to bow. Reluctantly she did so. "Arise." Darth Trilliniouse boomed.

She stood and stared up at him. "Lower your eyes. How old are you now Randon?" Randon lowered her gaze. "Eight master." He looked her up and down. "You're going to be a pretty young girl you are. Some of the servants have said you sing while you meditate." Randon looked up at him quickly. "I'm sor-"

"Lower your eyes." She did, and shut her mouth. "You are going to sing for me, if it pleases me." She just nodded not wanting to get yelled at once more. "Now come by my chair and sing." Randon walked to him, and stood next to his chair. "What do you want me to sing, master?" She asked in a small voice. "What you normally sing. I hear its worth something."

Randon swallowed hard, and then began to sing, what her aunt used to sing. The oppression of being a slave. In her room Randon would meditate on the words thinking them through, until she understood what she was singing about. When the song ended Darth Trilliniouse took Randon's arms roughly.

"Good. Your getting a new room. A nicer one to protect those lungs of yours." He pushed her off the platform where he sat and she stumbled off. She picked herself and the servant showed her to her new room.

"It seems you are his next favorite. Most young girls here try and try, while you get it dropped on your lap." Randon stood next to the servant. "Is being favorite good?" The servant was quiet, then she said. "It has its advantages….as well as its disadvantages." "What are they?" The servant patted her hand. "Don't worry about it child. That is what you are. A child. You don't have to worry till you're older." The servant went to the door. "Hopefully much older." With that she left, leaving Randon to her thoughts.


	2. IgnoreMessed up

She was five when she first came to Darth Trilliniouse. She had come with three women and a man. One of the women was her aunt. She watched over her, held her, sang to her the whole trip there. When the droids brought them before the Sith, the little girl clung tightly to the older women's hand. Darth Trilliniouse stared down at the five servants in distaste. He began to wave his hand to dismiss them when a droid went up to him and said something only he could hear. Darth Trilliniouse suddenly looked interested. "Child step forward." She stayed back until her aunt pushed her forward. "They say you are Force-sensitive. What is your name?" Darth Trilliniouse was twenty-one, and young. He was always trying to prove himself. "R…Randon." "You, little Randon, are going to stay here and be trained as my apprentice." Randon's large brown eyes began to slowly water. "Will I still see auntie?" Darth Trilliniouse stood. "No. I don't need her. I am sending the rest of those things away." Little Randon stomped her foot. "Then I won't stay!" His eyes sparked. "Listen to me. I am your master you will do as I say. And over time if you do something as you just did, I will do something drastic. Unless I find favor in you, and you do show promise." Randon clenched her little fist, and then pushed her dark brown hair out of her face. "What if I don't find your favor?" She asked in her young childish voice. "Then this will happen." Darth Trilliniouse turned slightly, then using the Dark Force picked up the child's aunt. Then he threw her into a nearby fountain. Still using the Force he pushed her under water. Randon's eyes widen and her feet were frozen to the ground a scream stuck in her throat. Darth Trilliniouse let the women go, but she didn't get up. She just laid there limp. Then Randon tore her eyes from her aunt to Darth Trilliniouse. "She's dead." He informed. Dead, Randon knew what that ment. Her parents were dead, her uncle was dead. But now, her aunt, the only relative she had ever actually ever known, was dead She began to cry, hard. "Take her to her room." Darth Trilliniouse ordered.

Three Years Later

A servant scurried into the room. "Miss Randon. Darth Trilliniouse wants you at his side immediately." Randon jumped up. "Me! I haven't seen Master in two years. I thought he had forgotten me." How dearly she wished he had. "I guess not miss, now come along." Randon followed the servant willingly down the halls. They came to a stop and the servant opened the doors, and pushed Randon inside. She hurried up to him. A servant motioned for her to bow. Reluctantly she did so. "Arise." Darth Trilliniouse boomed. She stood and stared up at him. "Lower your eyes. How old are you now Randon?" Randon lowered her gaze. "Eight master." He looked her up and down. "You're going to be a pretty young girl you are. Some of the servants have said you sing while you meditate." Randon looked up at him quickly. "I'm sor-" "Lower your eyes." She did, and shut her mouth. "You are going to sing for me, if it pleases me." She just nodded not wanting to get yelled at once more. "Now come by my chair and sing." Randon walked to him, and stood next to his chair. "What do you want me to sing, master?" She asked in a small voice. "What you normally sing. I hear its worth something." Randon swallowed hard, and then began to sing, what her aunt used to sing. The oppression of being a slave. In her room Randon would meditate on the words thinking them through, until she understood what she was singing about. When the song ended Darth Trilliniouse took Randon's arms roughly. "Good. Your getting a new room. A nicer one to protect those lungs of yours." He pushed her off the platform where he sat and she stumbled off. She picked herself and the servant showed her to her new room. "It seems you are his next favorite. Most young girls here try and try, while you get it dropped on your lap." Randon stood next to the servant. "Is being favorite good?" The servant was quiet, then she said. "It has its advantages….as well as its disadvantages." "What are they?" The servant patted her hand. "Don't worry about it child. That is what you are. A child. You don't have to worry till you're older." The servant went to the door. "Hopefully much older." With that she left, leaving Randon to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

A Year Later

As time passed, Randon grew to lean on the servant whose name was Lina, for information, and friendship. Lina would teach her new songs to sing to Darth Trilliniouse. They both noticed month after month Darth Trilliniouse was quiet enjoyed with Randon and he began to request for her more often, after or before her normal training.

More than once she'd return to her room, with cuts on her arms, and bruises on her wrists and legs. Once she came back with a broken ankle. Lina would tend to her and comfort her.

One day after many hours of singing and just standing besides Darth Trilliniouse, he had taken his wrath out on her harshly. A worthless and foolish servant had made a mistake and Randon had been the closets thing Darth Trilliniouse could get his hands on. When she limped back to her room, Lina saw blood trickling down her ear. She was crying, and she ran into Lina's open embrace.

"There there. Randon, listen to me! You must stop crying. Sith's don't cry. Even young girls who don't want to be one." She whipped away the child's tears and took out a handkerchief and dapped at the on pouring blood. Randon drew in a shaky breath, "Oh, but I do want to be one!"

Lina looked at her sharply. "Whatever for? The power?"

"No. To be strong enough to care for myself and protect the ones that I care for. Like you dear Lina." Randon said solemnly. Lina smiled softly. "Such good intentions, but you will never learn that here. And don't say dear, Darth Trilliniouse doesn't approve."

She lowered her voice. "Randon, I am going to try to get you out of here." She smoothed back Randons hair. "You're such a pretty child." Randon opened her mouth to protest. Lina put a finger to Randons lips. "No. It will be done."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: All the charectars in this story are owned by me and me four friends. The only charectar we don't own is Yoda.

A Year Later

"Randon, stand before me." Darth Trilliniouse commanded. Ten year old Randon stood in front of her master her eyes cast down, her hair in her face. "Turn." She obeyed, and then faced him again. "Lift your head, push your hair back, let me see your eyes." Randon pushed er hair back putting it behind her ears, and looked him I the eye.

"The Sith Lord and his two children are coming. We have things to discuss. You can see to the children. One is two years older than you, the other 6." He said beckoning her forward. She walked up to him and nodded. "Yes master." He kissed her forehead. "You'll do. Go to the fountain room to wait."

Randon winced, she hated water, but she bowed. "Yes master." With that he waved his hand and she dropped her head and gaze and her hair fell back to its normal postion. She turned and exited to the fountain room.

She waited there for an hour pressing herself to the wall by the door. She hated water. Ever since she was five, after it had taken her aunt, she had been afraid of any large containers of water. Standing there against the wall, she was almost in hysteria. The beating of the water in the fountains echoed in the room. She was breathing hard, squeezing her eyes shut trembling like a leaf. She couldn't breath, she was getting claustrophobic.

Suddenly the door opened and a young boy of twelve and a teen age girl of eighteen came into the fountain room. Randon turned to them, her eyes blurred with dizziness, and she fainted on the spot. The boy caught her, then stood there not knowing what to do. "Well she certainly won't last long in this galaxy. Put her down Kuri." The older girl scoffed.

The boy, Kure kneeled and laid the girl down. He waited for her to wake up. The girl, Valeena kneeled on the other side of her. Randon awoke a couple seconds later. She opened both her eyes at the same time and saw Kure, staring down at her no expression whatsoever.

"I." She said quickly sitting up. A wave of dizziness splashed over her and she quickly went back down. "What happened?" Kure asked. "Nothing. A little hot." she lied. He nodded. She slowly sat back up. "Are you the Sith Lords son?" She asked. He made a fcae. "Yeah, Kure. Who are you?" "Randon. Darth Trilliniouse is my master." The boy rolled his eyes.

"And I'm Valeena, thanks for asking." Kure made another face. "Vale, you don't say the T word, ever." "Oh, you sound just like dad." "I should hope so At least I don't sound like mom!"

They glared at each other, Randon was doing her best not to think about the water, instead she focused on Kure. He had dark brown wavy hair and green eyes. He turned to her, she quickly looked down, at his hands, he didn't notice. His hands were a size bigger than hers, and looked rough. Randon felt a strange sensation come over her as she stared at his hands. She suddenly did begin to feel hot, though she made sure her face showed nothing. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Can we go into a different room?" Valeena complained. "I can barley hear myself think." Randon nodded quickly. "My room." She got up slowly, and then all three of them left the room. She led them to her room passing by a servant telling him to inform Darth Trilliniouse of the change. Lina opened her bedroom door, and closed it as she left.

Valeena at once began nosing around. Randon didn't really care, she had nothing of value. Kure leaned on the wall but his eyes followed her across the room as Randon walked to and fro putting little things away. She suddenly didn't like his eyes on her and she stopped and turned to him.

She put her arms akimbo. "Need something?" She asked slightly annoyed. He pushed himself off the wall and smirked. "Naah, do you?" "No." They stood, with arms over his chest, and her hands on her hips, staring at each other. Valeena came over and pocked Kure. "Kurie, don't even think about it."

Kure turned harshly and slapped his sister on the arm. "Leave me alone and don't call me that." He growled. Randon blinked, not understanding. Then they started arguing in a langue Randon had heard before but did not understand. She watched them spit out their responses as if fire was in their mouths. They verbally fought for another two minutes, and then stopped. Valeena seemed to have won by the smug look on her face. Kure had no expression and he turned back to her.

"What was that about? What...were you speaking in?" He didn't answer for a couple seconds then said. "Twi'lek." Randon nodded slowly. She knew he wouldn't answer her first question. She perched on the edge of her sleep couch.

"Hey. Girl." Valeena said, Randon blinked up at her. "Do you know what our dad and your master are discussing?" Randon shook her head. Valeena sighed irritably. "Me either!" She stomped over pass Kure, shoving him as she went to the door. Kure regained his footing and stood there.

"Let's go exploring!" Valeena announced. She opened the door. "Oh, but I don't really thi-" Kure came over to Randon. "Come on." He looked at her, and then grabbed her wrist, Valeena grabbed his and the three of them left the room.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Randon whispered. "Come on, live a little." Kure said. "We'll get in trouble." Randon informed Kure and Valeena shared a rolling of eyes.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Valeena asked not really wanting an answer. Randon closed her mouth, though thoughts raced through her mind of what COULD happen. The older girl led them to a room and they went inside. Kure realeased Randons wrist. She looked around trying to make out where they were. Then she realized they were in Darth Trilliniouse's artifact room. She had been here before with Darth Trilliniouse, and he had given a full three hour lecture about everything in the room.

He often said they were worth ten times more than her own life. Valeena began roaming around, and Kure just stood and stared. Randon leaned against the door. She closed her eyes and begged for nothing, nothing to happen. "Kure, would you look at this!" Valeena cried. Kure ran to his sister. Randons eyes flew open her heart was pounding as she followed Kure to Valeena. She was next to a very old strange looking lightsaber hilt.

"Cool." Kure stated his eyes wide staring at it. Randon had seen it a couple times before, and she had never thought anything of it, but she knew it was one of the most valuable things in the room. Then Valeena picked it up. "Put it back." Randon commanded. Valeena weighed it in her hand.

"Why should I?" "Just please its one of the most valuable items in here!" Valeena smirked. "Well, well then I will have to think about that." Randon took a step forward. "Please." She put her hand out to take it. "Darth Trilliniouse will be mad. Put it back." Valeena wiggled her eyebrows then tossed to Kure who caught it automatically.

"Please put it back!" Randon was starting to sound desperate. Kure hesitated then smirked, looking exactly like his sister at that moment. "Let me see it Kuri." Kures face darkened. "I told you not to call me that. No." Valeena stared at him Kuri, Kuri baby. Kuri baby give it back to me."

"No!" Valeena lurched forward, but Kure dashed off quickly. Trembling Randon ran after them. Kure sidestepped and Valeena tripped. Randon was biting her tongue as she followed at a slower pace. Valeena picked herself up and began again. Kure ran into a pedestal and the bust upon it teetered, and then crashed to the ground. Kure jumped back, then fell and the lightsaber rolled out of his hands. Taking it to her advantage, Valeena ran over and picked it up.

"Ha!" She scoffed. Kure pressed his lips together and tensed. Randon came closer; Kures arm had a huge gash where a piece of glass had cut him when he had fallen. Randon gave him her hand. He stared at it then got up himself. Randon looked at her feet, and then turned to Valeena. "Please, put it back." "Why should I?" Randon pleaded with her eyes. Valeena made a face, then said, "If you want it, catch it." Then she tossed it in the air. Randons eyes grew and she stepped for it; it brushed against her fingers, then Kure fell beside hertaking her down on accident as well .

The lightsaber hilt hit the floor, hard…..and shattered. A scream rose in her throat, and she let it out. "NO! This can't be happening!" She ran over to where it lay in thousands of little pieces. She kept her eyes open so she couldn't cry, though she desperately wanted to tear her gaze. She screamed again, nothingness this time. Kure and Valeena stood there watching, blood pouring out of Kures wound.

"Girl…chill." Valeena stated though her voice sounded uncertain. "Valeena Shut Up!" Kure hissed. Randon scanned the ground; almost the entire area was filled with glass particles. She knelt down and with the back of her hand began sweeping the glass into a pile. She did it gently as so not to cut herself.

She felt like crying, but she couldn't, not in front of them. Lina's words rang in her head. "Siths don't cry, even young girls who don't want to be." She drew in a shaky breath, and continued pilling the glass. Just then the room's doors flew open and Darth Trilliniouse and the Sith Lord came into the room. Randon froze where she was, and lifted her eyes to her master. His face was a storm about to irrupt. Randon rose. "Mas-" He used the force and choked her, lifting her into the air.

"How dare you!" He thundered. He threw her across the room, and then let her go. She had been gathering the force so the impact against the wall wasn't as bad as it could have been. Randon fell limply to the ground. He came over and roughly picked her up by the front of her robe. She quickly gained her footing. He slapped the side of her head screaming insults in her face. He continued slapping and Randon could feel the blood trickling down her ear. How she wished she could find an egress and escape. He kept slapping, and yelling, and then he stopped and just glared at her. Randons face burned with humiliation, it hurt worse than anything that had ever happen before. Then his fingers sparked blue and he lifted them. For a brief moment a shaking sensation filled her body. She wanted to scream, but found she couldn't. Her eyes were dry though they burned immensely.

"Leave my sight you stupid pathetic excuse for a human!" Randon dropped her head and nodded. Then she hurried out of the room. Before she left, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kure. He had a strange expression on his face, and his eyes were following her. Then she left the room, and went to her own.

A/N: Please agree with me Kure is cute!lol


	5. Chapter 4

She spent the next two months healing. She used medicine and the Force. Lina cared for her during that time, all the while telling Randon that soon she would be away from this horrible, terrible place. Then one day early in the morning Lina informed Randon it was time.

"Time to run away!" Randon asked in disbelief. Lina ignored her as she bustled around the room. Randon noticed she wasn't packing things, she was putting them away. "Lina, do I bring anything?" Lina now looked at her. "No! No need. Come here Randon." The young girl obeyed, trembling. Lina absently patted Randon's cheek.

"Such a pretty little girl. Listen to me now." Randon listen to what Lina told her, where to hide, what hall to go down, and which way was out. "Now go." The both exited Randons room, and the maid pushed her down the hall. "Good bye dear." Then she went down the opposite hall. Randon was shaking visibly and she was skittered down the hall, hiding in the shadows, her heart pounding in her ears.

"So you thought you could run away didn't you." Darth Trilliniouse was surprisingly calm. Randon stood before him eyes cast down. "Yes…no..." "Do you know how I found out about your little escaped?" Randon shook her head. "Bring her in." He barked. As they waited Darth Trilliniouse said, "Do not think you will go with out punishment, no. That is soon to come."

The doors opened, and Randon looked up. To her horror, Lina was being dragged in the room. Lina, the one she had loved, trusted. It had been Lina who had turned her in to Darth Trilliniouse! She didn't cry, instead anger and hate boiled in her. "Randon, you will promise not to run away again. Yes." "Yes master. I swear." Darth Trilliniouse smirked. "The servant is at your disposal Randon." Lina stared at Randon with dislike and fear. "Why…" Randon asked her. Lina now glared at her.

"Because, you of all people has, or should now I say had, Darth Trilliniouse's favor. You, and you don't even want it!" Randon had less emotion then a stone. She turned to Darth Trilliniouse. "What ever I want?" Darth Trilliniouse nodded. She walked to her master. "If it pleases you, may I use a lightsaber?" Darth Trilliniouse, with an irking smile, nodded to his apprentice. He gave her one and she slowly made her way to her former friend. She ignited the lightsaber.

"You can't kill me." Lina hissed. "Watch me."

Randon sat alone in her room on her sleepcouch. She was boring a hole into the floor, her dark brown hair in her face, blood dripping from her lip and left ear. Suddenly Darth Trilliniouse entered the room. Randon kept her gaze down cast.

"Look at me!" Darth Trilliniouse growled. Her head jutted up, her hair still in her eyes. He strode over and lifted her in a force choke, then threw her against the wall. She fell limply to the floor, blood rushing from her ear.

"Stand." He barked. Trembling she stood. "M...mas-" He cut her off. "That is what you get for running away. You thought what happened before was all? Well think again, my sweet beautiful girl." She stepped forward now showing enough courage to look him in the eye. Darth Trilliniouse face was set firm at her reaction.

"No talking or personal contact for a week." Randons eyes grew. "Master Trilliniouse pl-" "Four days, no food. You stay in here." She shut her mouth and drew back, her eyes filled with hatred. He smirked, then walked up to her and lifted her face. He kissed her for a second, then tenderly stroked her face. She drew back as if he had slapped her. His eyes flashed, and he really slapped her, and then he left.


	6. Chapter 5

Four Years Later

She sat suspended in the air, due to the force. She was concentrating hard, wondering how high she could get herself. There was a knock at the door, startling her making her fall from three feet in the air. She mentally shouted insults at herself for not paying attention that someone was near. She stood, "What do you want?" She asked.

She didn't ask who, to be on the safe side. Incase it was someone who knew that she should have known. "Mistress Randon, Darth Trilliniouse wants you in four hours." Darth Trilliniouse. The name made Randon drop to her sleepcouch. "Is that all?" "Um, no. Darth Trilliniouse wants…me to ask you….some questions."

Composing herself Randon stood and went to the door. She unlocked it and allowed the manservant in. She closed the door and went back to her sleepcouch. The manservant stood before her. Randon wanted to ask questions, specifically why now. She hadn't seen her master in four years, and she kept wondering if that was a good or a bad thing. She rarely saw anyone; most of the servants avoided her after she killed Lina. Only one of Darth Trilliniouse male apprentices would come to her. That though, was just so he could practice his lightsaber. And so she could. Already she had beaten him three times. Maybe he was the one who had told their master.

"Well." She said darkly, her hair in her face. "Yes, well…" He seemed embarrassed about something. "Spit it out." She said threateningly. She had earned herself a bad reputation with the servants, and not just because of what she did to Lina. When they served her supper, being the only meal she was served, she was quite difficult. When she was angered she would lash out with hurtful words and snide remarks, but she would never touch them knowing all to well how that felt.

"Are you grown up yet?" he finally blurted out, wincing. She returned his question with a blank stare. "I mean...are a women. You know...I mean..." "I'm not stupid, I know what you mean." "Oh." Then manservant cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. "Well…" "Yes." "Ah, how old are you, by the way?" "Fourteen." He turned pale. "I'm sorry." Then he skittered out. Sorry…of what? Randon ran her fingers through her hair. Four hours and she would see her master again. In four hours her life would be changed…forever. But for good or bad, she would yet to know.

Darth Trilliniouse smiled at her. Randon kept her face down, she was uncomfortable being alone with her master in his quarters. "Yes master." "Come here, I want to talk to you." Randon slowly made her way to him. He was sitting on his sleepcouch and patted a place in front of him. She sat down rigidly. "My girl, your so tense." his voice was strangely sweet, but Randon didn't trust him. He placed his large hands on her shoulders. Randon shuddered, and his hands automatically went to her neck. Randon gave a small gasp for air, and his grip loosened and he put his hands back on her shoulders. He began massaging her shoulders, she remained tense.

"From now on I will personally train you." At that, Randon loosened up slightly. She was going to be trained again. Darth Trilliniouse took advantage of her switch of focus and slipped his hands down her arms. Randon ignored her warning feeling and only thought of her training. To become a real Sith. "You're my only female apprentice Randon, did you know that?" She shook her head lightly; his hands ran back up her arms. "Relax…lean on me." Something in his voice made Randon obey, even though she desperately wanted to run. His hands slowly removed her robe. She froze. "You're a beautiful girl. My dear sweet beautiful girl…"

Nine Months Later

Randon sat on her bed with a servant standing near…..and Randon's new born son. "Mistress, what is his name to be?" The servant girl asked. Randon looked down at her son. Son. The word felt foreign and wrong on her tongue. She was only fourteen soon to be fifteen. Though she hated the manner in which the boy had been conceived, and hated the father, she could not hate the baby boy sleeping upon her bed. He had been born three days ago and he had blue brown eyes that were round and observant. He had thick wavy, practically black hair, like Darth Trilliniouse.

"Mistress?" Randon ignored the servant and touched her son's small feet. Then she answered, "Jullian." The servant seemed satisfied. Randon frowned. She knew, to continue her Sith training, Jullian would be raised by the servants, with only occasional visits. She wondered how long she would have. Months, days... She couldn't guess. Darth Trilliniouse was like a puzzle, and she didn't have many pieces.


	7. Chapter 6

A Year Later

"My dear sweet beautiful girl, I have devised a test for you. Too see if you are ready to become a real Sith." Darth Trilliniouse spoke slowly as if he thought Randon to be slow. Quite the contrary, Randon understood all too well. A test…she anticipated it with worried pleasure. Her only draw back was she was with child, again.

"It will begin tomorrow." Randon kept her gaze to the ground. "Yes master." "As a treat, my dear sweet beautiful girl, I will allow you to see Jullian for an hour today. I'm feeling generous." Randon didn't verbally question his strange act of kindness, though inside were a whirl of questions. She was just glad she was going to see Jullian. He was almost a year, and she hadn't seen him since a couple weeks after he was born.

Darth Trilliniouse dismissed her and a servant escorted her to the servants quarters, warily keeping distance between her and Randon. When they got to the room and went inside Randon stopped short. A little boy with small dark curls was toddling around, holding on to the edge of things to walk. A young servant girl was walking beside him. When she saw Randon she knelt beside the boy. "Jullian, lookie, mommy."

Randon frowned, mommy. She wanted to slap the girl. Jullian looked up at her and said in his little voice. "Mamamama." Randons frown disappeared. "Leave." She commanded both servant girls. They obeyed willingly. When they left Randon went to her knees. Jullian waddled over on chubby little legs. He fell forward in her lap. Randon lifted him up to her and kissed his forehead. He patted her shoulder. "Mamamamama." Randon gave a small smile, though she assumed he called every girl that. "Hey Jules." He beamed at her and played with her hair. She let him, and just sat there.

As she played with her son her mind wandered. For some reason, she thought of Kure, the boy she had met five years ago. She lifted her hand to her right ear and touched her earlobe. She couldn't hear out of her right ear, and it was because of that day so long ago yet so close it seemed like yesterday. Randon didn't blame Kure….she blamed his sister Valeena. When he thought about him her heart flew, and her cheeks burned. As she looked down at Jullian now she surprised herself by thinking something strange. She wished Kure was the father.

"Why?" She asked herself bringing Jullian to her face and looked into his big brown eyes. "You know nothing about him.Jullian shook his head. "No, no, no." Randon smiled a small smile and ran her fingers through his dark curls. Then she frowned and sighed. "Forget about him." She tried, but in truth she didn't want to. Thinking of the boy she knew for maybe three hours helped her through some days. She would dream about him sometimes as well. Her mind did'nt know why, but something else did, she just did'nt know what. She blinked and pushed every thing out of her mind, and concentrated on Jullian.

Randon deactivated her lightsaber though she kept it in her hand, and dropped to the ground. She stood slowly and cautiously and pushed her hair from her eyes. Her test was almost over, Darth Trilliniouse had said. It had gone on for three days and Randon couldn't wait for it to be over.

Suddenly she felt cold hands on her neck. Randon didn't move until Darth Trilliniouse stood in front of her. Then she dropped her head. He lifted her chin with his pointer finger. She looked up into his eyes. "That was done well, my dear sweet beautiful girl." She hated the name, almost more than Darth Trilliniouse himself.

"The next test is easy." He leered. She blinked; his definition of easy was not like a normal humanoids or anything really. He took her arm and led her outside to an area behind the complex. What awaited her made her stop in her tracks. A large pond. Water. She wanted to turn and run, but her feet were frozen to the ground. Her legs felt like rubber and she felt as if she might faint.

A memory flooded into her mind of when she was younger. A time when Darth Trilliniouse had been especially angered with her. He had dragged her by the hair to a near by indoor fountain. He had shoved her head under the water and didn't let her up for a whole minute. Randon had almost drowned that day, and many days after that as well. Randon only had two fears, and now they were once again reunited. Darth Trilliniouse and water.

"Now," Darth Trilliniouse was speaking, "here is what you are to do. This pond is full of sharash, poisonous sharash. You will start art one end and swim to the other. Your only weapons, your wits and physical strength. If you defeat the water, you will become Darth Randon. If you fail, well you if you fail, you will be dead." Randon just stood there frozen with fear. Darth Trilliniouse came up behind her and took her cloak, only then did her feet rise from there seeming death.

She moved quickly to the edge of the pond. She was already becoming dizzy, as if she couldn't breathe. She had to hold onto something, anything. She took a step back and bumped into Darth Trilliniouse. Almost without thinking she turned and clung to his robe and buried her face in his chest. She realized what she had done when he pushed her away slightly and lifted her face to his. She made it impenetrable, no emotion would dare break through. Her eyes stared steadily into his. His voice was heavily sweet and made Randon cringe inside. "My dear sweet beautiful girl is scared of the water still I see. How unfortunate."

She cast her eyes down. Darth Trilliniouse kissed her forcefully on the mouth. "Just in case you don't make it. Now go, before I loose my patience." Randon ran out of his grasp and to the edge of the pond. "You can do it. You will do it." She whispered to herself.

Though her heart was racing, her mind was fuzzy, her eye site blurred, and her body trembling, she slid into the pond. At once she began to sink. The water closed in around her, a black blank wall was forming in her mind. She began thrashing and kicking. Suddenly she surfaced and gasped for air. When her mind was clear ever so slightly she began kicking her legs and moving her arms as she had seen others do.

She was halfway across when the sharash decided to show themselves. Randon recalled sharash to be small creatures with huge fins on either side of it. They also had large fangs that shot out its poison when it bit you. A swarm of sharash moved toward her legs. She kicked them away as hard as she could. They moved away, and came right back. Randon tried harder to move faster. The sharash moved up her body. Randon twisted in the water and gritted her teeth. They crowded around her arms. Randon could tell the shore was close and she focused on it.

She pushed the sharash away and as she did so, her head fell into the water. Panicky she waved her arms around wildly till her face was again in the air. The sharash gave a horrendous piercing squeal. Randon grimaced and keeping her head up swiped her hand. Suddenly a searing pain shot through her arm. She wanted to scream, instead she pushed herself one last time and she was at the shore.

With one hand she pulled herself up the bank. She looked at her arm and inspected it. She found the source of her pain on her wrist. Three deep gashes were in it. Teeth marks. Clutching her wrist Randon stood. Darth Trilliniouse was at her side in seconds.

"You amaze me my dear sweat beautiful girl. Medic over her now!" He called. Randon was fading away; she could barely hear Darth Trilliniouse as he spoke to the medic droid and guided her to the complex. Soon, everything was dark, and her world was enveloped in silence.


	8. Chapter 7

One Year Later

Randon was practicing her flipping when she was interrupted by a servant. "Darth Randon, Darth Trilliniouse is requesting your presence immediately." Randon flipped in front of the servant and blinked. The servant nodded curtly and Randon followed him through the winding halls to where Darth Trilliniouse was.

As she walked they passed by the fountain room. The rush of water made her antsy and an ache filled her. She suddenly remembered last year when she became a Sith. After she had passed the test she had been sent straight to the medic. The poison had been taken out just in time and after four days she had been able to get up and go on with life. But a couple weeks later Randon found out she had lost the baby. She had been so successful in hiding her emotions of the happening; many believed she did not give the slightest for the child that had been in her. But the truth was quite the opposite.

"We are here, Darth Randon." The servant entered the room as did Randon. She stood a couple steps off the door way, her eyes downcast. "Ah, here she is. Come here." Randon, still staring at the ground, made her way to stand beside Darth Trilliniouse. "Lift your eyes for yoda's sake, and see our visitor."

Randon looked up slowly, and her breath ran away with her. "The new Sith Lord, Darth Kure Deathun." Randon made her eyes steely even though her heart was pounding at an exceeding rate. She nodded. "Darth Kure." She said, daring her voice to waver. Her eyes made a quick run through of the older Kure. His dark brown wavy hair had slightly darkened and was a couple inches off his shoulders. He was tall, and had a muscular build and rough looking hands. His face held a soft edginess to it, and he looked put out. She made eye contact with him and realized he had been looking her over as well.

"Darth Kure, this is my apprentice Darth Randon." Kures eyes changed color. Before they had been orange, but now they were aqua marine. "Darth Randon? You don't mean that young girl I saw you beat some six years ago?" he sounded surprised. Not angry surprised, but not happy either.

Darth Trilliniouse's voice turned annoyed. "Seems you haven't changed much. Yes it is her." Kure's sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I really don't believe this." "If you don't want her, fine. I will keep her, but you will still have to give me the cure." Darth Trilliniouse smirked. Kures eyes flashed and they were again orange. He looked at Darth Trilliniouse, then at me. "I'll take her. I just don't see what's so special about her that my father would trade the cure for her." He grumbled.

Take me, she thought, take me where? With him? What cure? Randon dropped her gaze and blinked at the ground. "You watch it Kurie boy, this little girl here is very special. Consider yourself lucky. You don't know how hard it is to give her up." Randon was shocked to hear that his words sounded sincere.

She felt Kures eyes on her. "Lucky? We'll see about that DT. We'll see about that." Randon narrowed her eyes at the ground. Kure sighed again. "I'll be leaving in an hour. Darth Randon…go get your stuff or whatever." She frowned, but nodded and skittered out of the room.

An hour later Randon was ready to leave. She still didn't understand what was going on and why, but who was she to argue? All she knew was she was leaving, finally leaving this horrible terrible place. Away from Darth Trilliniouse. Away from Jullian…..she pushed the child out of her mind, or at least to the deepest darkest corner. She ran her brush through her hair one last time, and then tossed it in her bag. Then she left the room.

She found Darth Trilliniouse and Kure outside by the landing pad. Kure looked down at her bag. "That's all you have?" Randon didn't answer, just blinked. Kure rolled his eyes and took it from her and tossed it in the ship. "Over and out." Kure stated nodding to Darth Trilliniouse, and then took Randons wrist. Randon drew back startled. She hated being touched, and if she was no longer Darth Trilliniouse's, she would make sure she would be touched only when she wanted to be.

Kure gave her an odd look. "Er…get in the ship." Randon obeyed. Darth Trilliniouse frowned. "Don't I get to say good bye to my dear sweet beautiful girl?" "No." Kure answered and shut the ship door. He glanced at her. "Did you want to say good bye?" Randon shook her head.

They flew off the landing pad and Randon kept her eyes outside. "Now that you are my apprentice there will be some new rules. One, when some one asks you a question, you are allowed to answer. Two, you will do as I say." He smirked slightly. Randon blinked. "Last rule, never say the T word." The T word…thanks. "I doubt there will be a need, master." After that, the whole trip was quiet and Randon enjoyed the silence.

The ship landed and Kure opened the door and took her bag and stepped out. Randon followed, unsure of herself but keeping her composure. When she got out she saw Kure talking to a boy. He seemed taller than Randon, but definitely shorter than Kure, who was at least an inch off 6 feet. He had light brown sandy hair that was slightly mused and he spoke animatedly.

Randon walked up to them hesitantly. Kure ignored her, and walked off. The boy rolled his eyes at his back, and then turned to her. He stuck his hands in his armpits. "Hey, the names Darth Ty." Randon bit her lip, and then said, "Darth Randon." "How old are you? I'm 15." "16." Ty nodded then grinned. Randon raised her right eyebrow as high as she could. "Let me show you to your room. And don't worry about Master Kure; he's just not a very sociable person."

Randon followed Ty into the complex and down some halls. "Do you ever talk?" Ty asked. She shrugged, and then pushed her hair away from her eyes. "Do you know why I am here?" Ty bit the inside of his cheek. "Um sorta. Master Kures father traded something, some cure to some disease for you. Only if he died or disappeared would this occur. Well he disappeared; no one knows where he is! Then Master Kure went to get you!"

There was something weird about this boy. He was the happiest person she had ever met. Ty stopped at an open door. Kure was inside with his arms over his chest surveying the room. Ty went in and motion for the girl to do the same. Randon went in. "This is your room Darth Randon, seems you've met another of my apprentices, Darth Ty. His room is down the hall to your right, mine is to your left if you need anything."

She moved quietly about the room and gingerly touched the blanket. Kure watched her, and Ty watched Kure. Then Ty grinned, "I have things to do. See you later Darth Randon, Master Kure." He left the room. Randon finally looked at her new master. "There something wrong with him, really. Don't worry though, he's not contagious. I'm normal, and he's been here since he was seven." Randon blinked.

Kure frowned and went to the door. He hit it. "Kid why don't you talk! For yoda's sake I know you have a voice, use it! I don't know what DT has done to you. But your not there anymore, you're here! So please, if you don't talk to me, at least talk to someone!" Randon stared at him. "Yes, Master." He sighed exasperated and left the room, closing the door behind him.

She stared at the closed door. "I will Kure. I will talk, for you."


	9. Chapter 8

Three Months Later

Randon lay on her sleepcouch staring at the ceiling. It was night, and she could not fall asleep. So her thoughts wandered. The first few months there were like nothing Randon had ever experienced before. She liked it there, actually liked it. Not that she showed it. She was afraid, had a young childish fear that if she expressed how she felt something would happen and it would all be taken away. Ever since Lina Randon didn't trust people, and avoided befriendment at all cost. But now…against her better judgment, she was slowly becoming friends with Ty. Though two people couldn't possibly be more different, they went well together.

When Kure was busy with other apprentices they would come together and practice. Randon was doing what Kure had asked her, she was talking, but not to him. To Ty she would go to about everything. Almost everything. There were two things she didn't talk to him about and she would try not to dwell on them long. The first thing was her past. How she lived when she was with DT, which was the name people here called her old master, was not something she wanted to share.

The second thing was her feeling about her new master. Kure. When she was around him her stomach would twist and she would become quiet. She obeyed his every word without complaint. Kure would watch her, then roll his eyes and say her silence annoyed him and that she was difficult. She would just blink in response. Kure had prisoners often. He would torture them, and then release them. At the moment he had two, but Randon had not been assigned to them yet.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Randon sat up in the darkness, heart jumping. "Who's there?" "It's me, Darth Ty." "What do you want?" "In." "Why?" "To talk to you!" "About what?" "Things that are of no importance." "You know our supposed to be asleep." "So are you." "Why aren't you in bed?" "For yoda's sake Darth Randon what is this? Twenty questions? Let me in!" Randon sighed and slid out of bed. She went to the door and opened it.

Ty held a light and it illuminated his smiling face. "Hey." Randon blinked and let him in, and shut the door. "I couldn't sleep." He explained as he sat at the edge of her sleepcouch. "Neither could I." Randon answered. She made her way back to her sleepcouch and stood next to the head of it. "Well, what did you want to talk about?" She wanted to get back in bed, but Ty was on it. For some reason her trust of him swayed as her thoughts drifted to Darth Trilliniouse.

"Did you hear about master's new apprentice?" "No, what about him?" "Her. Her name's Darth Ailana and she's a former Jedi." Ty spat the last word out disgustedly. Randon rose her right eyebrow. "Oh really. Interesting." "Yeah, haven't seen her yet though." Ty shrugged. "What's up with you?" Randon stared at him and shook her head. "Darth Ty, has it occurred to you it's in the middle of the night?" Ty brought the light to his face.

"Yes. Is something wrong Darth Randon?" Randon was quiet lost in thought. Ty reached out to touch her arm and she drew back quickly. "Nothings wrong Darth Ty. Just realized how tired I am." "Oh...Ok." Ty hopped off her sleepcouch. "Guess I'll see you later."

Randon nodded though he couldn't see her due to his back was turned, a result of him walking to the door. Randon didn't bother locking the door after Ty shut it; she just got into her sleepcouch. She realized she was extremely tired so she let sleep take over.

A Year Later

Randon walked rather jauntily down the path, and she wasn't sure why. She stopped and looked around. She was outside the Sith complex and she was to meet Kure to practice combat in a few minutes. Now she was just in taking her surroundings. She saw Darth Ailana with her dragon a couple feet away. Randon frowned, she rather disliked Ailana who seemed confident at every bend the Sith threw at her. One good thing was, she didn't seem to find much favor with their master. Darth Ty was in the opposite direction talking with a servant. Ty was still Randons friend, but they weren't as close as they had been in the beginning.

This was ok with Randon because over the last half year, a small spark of friendship had spurred between Randon….and Kure. That is, as good as friends as a master and apprentice were allowed to be. Randon looked about again till she saw Kure. She continued walking, but made it appear calm and collective. Kure saw her and he nodded, his eyes a light brown.

"Darth Randon." She nodded in return. "Master." How she wished she wished she knew what each emotion those colors of his eyes ment. Now his eyes were green, which she had found out, was there main color. "Alright. Combat. I'll go easy on you." He smirked. Randon raised her right eyebrow. "You do that. I won't."

Kure rolled his eyes and took out his lightsaber, Randon followed suit. Kure breathed in slowly and Randon felt a rush of the Force gather around him. Randon switched her focus. She thought of DT and Lina and the scars on her arms proof of bodily destruction, not only done by herself, and her hate and anger built. Kure made the first move and Randon parried it with much furry.

And thus went the session. Randon put her whole emotion into her motions. Her strikes flowed in sync with his. She anticipated his every move. She could feel his rage and resentment and wondered the reason for such feelings. They both knew when it was over. They deactivated their saber simultaneously. They eased their breath till in came regularly.

Kure ran his fingers through his hair. "Darth Randon, you surprise me. I didn't think you had all that in you." She gazed back at him and blinked. Kure nodded his head absently. "Now we will sit and rest, because I say so." Kure sat on the ground and then laid back. Randon pushed her hair out of her face and sat on the ground beside him. This is what she liked, the quiet time he spent with her master. Actually any time she spent with Kure she enjoyed, even if he was yelling at her and threatening to hurt her. But the quiet times with Kure were her favorite.

After a minute Randon suddenly felt Kure grab her around the waist. He pulled her down and she cried out as she fell against him, her head on his arms her face next to his. Randon kept cool on the outside when inside she was jittery and out of control. He turned his head and smirked. "Finally decided to join me?" "Ha, ha." Kure ran his other hand through his hair again.

They stayed in the same postion for three minutes in silence and then Kure cleared his throat. "Yes master?" Randon turned her head and looked at his profile. His hair tickled her face. Kure clenched his jaw together. "I…I Gotta go." Randon sat up and Kure stood. He looked down at her and then turned on his heels and left.

Randon slowly stood. She looked after him and touched her arms as a chill ran about her body.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Please Review! This part I had difficulting writing. I made it up while at a sorta fair thing with my best friend. She helped me slightly. Oh, and if anyone had been wondering, this takesplace after Order 66. Not sure how long after, just...after.

Five Months Later

"Darth Ty, Darth Randon." Kure said his apprentice's names slowly. They glanced at one another. "Master." Ty said just as slowly. Kure rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. I'm sending both of her to Hoth for a three day endurance test. You have a day to get ready. Darth Ty, you're dismissed. Darth Randon, please stay a moment." Ty nodded. "Later."

When they were alone Kure glanced over at Randon. He slowly made his way to stand in front of her. He was taller now, 6'2 while she stood at least an inch under 5 feet. "Yes Master?" "You better be careful out there you hear me? I can't have anything happen to my two favorite apprentices." Randon rolled her eyes. "And so you're sending us there because…" "I have to. Don't argue Darth Randon. Now make sure Darth Ty stays safe and out of trouble." Randon blinked. "Yes master." Kure nodded to himself. "Anything else master?" Kure hesitated. "No, you may go." Randon made an egress.

"You think you know what cold is? No one knows what cold is until they've been here." Ty said through chattering teeth. Randon silently agreed. This was the finale night of their time on Hoth and it seemed colder than ever. They had a found a cave which at least kept them out of the snow. Randon wrapped her blankets more tightly around herself. Ty glanced over at her.

"Darth Randon, I have an idea." "What?" "You come over here. We can share the blankets and the extra body heat will help." Randon looked at him skeptical, but in the end she crawled over with her blankets and bag. She put her bag next to Ty's so she could lean against it. She sat beside Ty and they rearranged the blankets to lay over both of them. Then Ty slipped her arm over Randon's shoulder and she moved slightly to lean against him. Randon felt like she was doing something wrong, but she pushed the feeling of unease away. They began talking to keep their minds off the cold, and soon the conversation was at Kure.

"You might not believe it, but we used to be like best friends when we were kids." Randon thought about that, but couldn't imagine it. "Yeah. But then he turned 16 and things changed. I'm not really sure why, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Darth Laylosota. I miss Kue sometimes." Just the name made a chill run through her. "Who's she?" "Darth Laylosota? She used to be a Sith, she turned to the Light side when Kure stopped talking to me. It's not like he ignored me, but he didn't go out of his way to talk to me either. Anyway, about Laylo."

He looked down at Randon. "What?" "He only told me, but if you promise not to tell, I'll tell you." "I promise." "Kure likes Laylosota." Randon just blinked, but inside her heart felt like it was breaking. Why? She yelled at herself. It's not like you even had a chance, being an apprentice. And even if you weren't his apprentice you still would have had no chance. She tried to convince herself that was true. "Likes?" Ty hesitated. "Well, I'm not sure…I sure hope not. Man I hate that girl." Randon leaned her head against his shoulder. "Why?" "Well…not sure. There are just some people you hate, you know? And the point she became a Jedi doesn't really help her case any, now does it?" "Yeah..."

Randon was quiet and Ty grew silent as well. Suddenly Ty grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. Now she was practically lying on top of him. Then he pressed his lips against hers and his tongue found his way into her mouth. Randon was stunned. She didn't move as Ty began to remove her shirt. Randon was frozen with fear, slight confusion, and overwhelming shyness. She couldn't help thinking of DT and her blood ran cold. Then she told herself this was Ty. This was different…right? Then she forgot herself.

Randon woke up in the morning and looked around. Ty lay beside her. She caught her breath as she remembered what had happened. "I can't believe we did that." She whispered. Her heart was thudding extremely loud and she was trembling. Quickly she got up and gathered all that was hers. It was the third day, she could go home. She was going home. There were two ships; Ty could get home on his own. Randon felt as if she had just betrayed someone. But who? She shook her head and started out.


	11. Chapter 10

Three Months Later

Kure had called her to the dungeon. She went to the dungeons door. She hesitated, then opened it and came in. Her hair hung in her face and she walked lightly. Ailana was in there as well as Kure and the prisoner. The prisoner was a young woman a little older than Randon herself. She was laid out on the table, currently unconscious. "Master…who's this?" "Laylosota. Darth Ailana's former master."

Laylosota! The girl Kure liked…Randon bit her tongue. Ailana nodded her eyes down, a dagger in her hand. Randon stood off to the side, uncertain of what she should do. Kure strode over to Laylosota. "Why won't she wake up?" he muttered impatiently. He grabbed the dagger from Ailana, and ran it over Laylosota's forehead, drawing a thin line of blood.

Randon watched, unblinking. Ailana walked up to the table, and grabbed an overhead light, and shinned it directly in Laylosota's face. Laylosota's eyes fluttered open "Where am I?" She stammered. "Hello, Scrag." Kure smirked. "Hello Laylosota." Ailana echoed softly. Randon stayed quiet, it seemed they had forgotten about her, but that was fine. She wanted to watch this with out doing anything. "Note the title she addresses you with. There is only one person she addresses as 'Master' now, isn't there, Darth Ailana?" Kure sneered at Laylosota.

"Yes, my Master," Ailana answered, eyes downcast. "Hello, padawan. Notice the title I address her with, you overgrown dog of a Sith!" Kure glared at Laylosota. "You... Have... No... Padawan... Now. Shanalia is gone. Ailana is far more powerful, strong, and intelligent under my training than she ever was under yours! You are weak!" he shouted. Randon frowned and stared at Kures face. He was angry. More angry than she had seen him in months. Kure flipped a switch on the wall and metal handcuffs snapped around Laylosota's wrist. Then he grabbed a whip off the wall. Ailana began to leave. "Stay Darth Ailana." He ordered. "Yes master." Ailana stood next to him.

Randon itched to do something…but what? Kure began using the whip viciously and cruelly. Randon tried not to, but against her will, she winced at every strike. Kure suddenly stopped and turned to Ailana, fire burning in the shadows in his eyes. "Darth Ailana," he mused slowly. "Take over here. I think it would be exceedingly good for you."

Ailana rose shakily. It was an order, not a request. She took the whip from Kure, and nodded. "Of course." She raised the whip, and brought it down with her eyes closed. "Harder, girl! Anyone would think you're a weak Jedi Youngling!" Ailana struck again, but this time the whip stung more sharply, and drew more blood. "Darth Ailana, try again. You're not trying hard enough."

Randon didn't feel sorry for Ailana at all. This time, she raised the whip over her head, and it whistled through the air. She raised the other hand, and lightning flew from her fingertips, arching and connecting with the whip at the precise moment it touched Laylosota. It danced over her back, sizzling and crackling. Ailana let out a shrill cry as the lightning took its toll on her, yet she struck again, and again.

Suddenly Ailana collapsed on her hands and knee's. Kure stepped over her and glared at Laylosota. "Ready to talk?" "Master." Ailana pulled herself up. "May I go to Shadowfire?" Kure nodded to her absently. Ailana slipped past Randon and didn't look her way as she left the dungeon. Randon looked back to Kure and Laylosota. "Talk about what dog breath." Laylosota rasped, flinching as she tried to sit up. Blood dripped over her face. She tried in vain to wipe it away on her sleeve, wincing all the while. Kure ripped off the end of her dress and wiped the blood. "I mean evil hypocrite. Whoops, I mean, Oh Sith Lord Kure." Kure slapped her.

Then he looked back and seemed to realize Randon was still there. "Darth Randon, go help Ailana with her dragon." Randon didn't hesitate, she turned and exited. Ailana was on the other side of the door and she bounced back. She looked at Randon sheepishly. They both stared at each other, than Ailana pressed her ear against the door, and Radon looked through the crack in the door and listened, and watched.

What she saw made her stomach twist and she blinked rapidly. Kure had poured a healing lotion over Laylosota's wounds and was rubbing it in, in massaging gestures. Laylosota cried out slightly. "Now, where was I? Right? You know. Battle Plans. Weaknesses. The usual." He cupped her chin in his palm and turned her face him violently. "Talk. Now." "I will tell you the battle plans and weaknesses."

"Start." He commanded and folded his arms across his chest and glared at her. "My battle plan is to kill you and my weakness is I haven't done it yet!" Kure rolled his eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders, the chains the bound her to the table rattling. "So far I have spared you from my most intense torture. Don't think I'll hesitate to use it this time." "Kure…" The prisoner spoke softly. "I will never betray the Jedi. I will never betray this galaxy. Yet I will betray one person." Laylosota stared at Kure hard, Kure met her gaze and frowned.

Randon shifted. "Mercy is not for the Sith." He whispered, bowing his head, to Randon it seemed, in thought. "I hope you're aware that this little confession won't spare you from torture. But it might post pone it." He scowled darkly. "Who would you betray?" She whispered something that Randon could not hear. Then she repeated herself. "Myself! I have betraying myself my whole life! It was for the freedom of other people. Now do what you will, I will never bend for anyone but myself." Kure stared at her.

Randon could tell he was worried, but about what? "Now what? If you really care so little for yourself, I'm certain you won't mind turning to the Dark Side." "That would hurt the queen, but it would give the king of my heart great pleasure."

Randon froze and Ailana stared at the door in disbelief. Now Randon knew Laylosota liked Kure back…but did he still like her? Randon saw Kures face. It was a look of horror and shock. "Oh no, no. I'm hearing things. My prisoner is…." He sank in a chair staring at Laylosota. I should have known someone as weak-minded as yourself….." Laylosota looked back at him. "This shocks you, I know it's stupid. I may have a weak mind, but I still hate you Kure Deathun. You would've made a great Jedi."

"Forces sake, did you have to say this here? Now?" "Kure, you were about to kill me. I had to tell you before you did, do." "One, its Darth Kure to you. Two, I'm not going to kill you." He answered weakly. "You're not going to kill me?" She asked in disbelief. "No. Not now. Possibly not ever. Why? How would it benefit me? Or anyone?"

Randon could tell a way it would benefit her. "I thought your mission in life was to kill me?" "My mission in life is to capture you and put you somewhere where you can rot and never see the sun ever again. But now that you made this dramatic profession of love, I can't exactly do that now can I?" "it wasn't dramatic." She snapped.

Beside her Ailana snorted. "And another thing, it is possible for ME to kill you. The galaxy would be much safer. Like I said, I will betray myself. Hate and love can pretty wrapped up in each other." "Ditto." Kure murmured. Randon bit her lip, that was pretty much the truth. Kure was watching Laylosota, smirking mischievously. "Go ahead. Try and kill me. May I remind you that you are still chained to a table?" "I ment my emotions would allow me to kill you. And I know I'm chained to a table."

"Do you really want to know why I can't possibly kill you?" Kure got out of his chair and picked the whip up off the floor and hung it on a hook fastened to the wall. "Think about it." "Kure, I Have thought about it, and I can't even fathom." "Of course. You never could figure it out, why should now be any different. As children, I tried to make it easy for you. You wouldn't know it, but I went home with many scars and bruises, because I was fighting the bullies."

Here he paused. "For you. As we grew up, my heart broke more and more often, you didn't care. Then when you beat me in the duel, it broke. For years I was in pain every time I saw you. Then the year you left and e…." He seemed to change his mind of what he was going to say. "But now that wound is healed. Your place has been taken by another. I have no room for you now."

Randon's heart leapt and sank in less then five seconds. Who had taken Laylosota spot in Kures heart? "Now things have changed. I am a powerful leader of the sith, respected and obeyed by my kind. And among the Jedi, you are looked down on and scorned. See the difference?" he hissed. "Kure, why did that fight break your heart? I thought you hated me. You beat me, you tortured me. Oh kure I didn't know if I had' she sobbed.

"Laylo," he whispered. "You still don't get it. THEY made me torture you. THEY made us duel. When you beat me, the other kids laughed. They said I was no good. You laughed with them. You were just... Smug, I suppose." He looked distant. "Who made you Kure why did they and why didn't you tell me and I didn't mean to act smug but I thought you hated me and oh Kure I LOVE YOU!"

"I was shy. And, THEY were the Sith Masters. They didn't like you." Kure drew closer, and then force-clicked the switch on the wall. The handcuffs opened and sank into the table. "Shy, SHY your shyness was years of pain and anguish for me" Oh, obviously, meteor head. Why didn't YOU speak up? Didn't you know that if I had told you, SOMEONE would find out and then I'd die of embarrassment?"

He extended his hand. "I'd say torture is over for today. Go see the medic. I don't want you dying on me." He started to leave. "Kure, before I go, I want to ... to...'' Laylosota ran over and kissed Kure passionately. Randon moved from the door. Ailana glanced at her, and then ran down the hall. Randon walked away. A couple minutes later Kure caught her arm. She was a long ways from the dungeon, so he probably didn't know she had heard and saw everything.

"Hello, Darth Randon," he muttered darkly. She nodded and blinked to him. "Master Kure." She took her hands out of her pockets and looked at the ground. "Is everything...alright." She asked. "No," Kure hissed. "Nothing is right. In fact, everything's a mess. Because of HER!" he whispered, pointing down the hall to where Laylosota was hurrying to the medic. Randon raised her eyes and watched her leave with a strange look on her face. "Ahsee. I'll leave.' She turned to go.

"No, you won't." Kure sat down, and glared at her. "I need you to sort out the mixed-up mind of the Scrag. She is completely convinced she loves me. Perhaps you would persuade her otherwise?" Kure bit his lip. Randon stared at him. Was he completely insane? Her talk to Laylosota? Her stomach twisted. Kure watched her. Finally she breathed. "As you wish." She turned to leave once again. "And Darth Randon…." She paused. "Er……nevermind."

Randon looked down and then ran down the hall. She caught up with Laylosota. She grabbed her roughly by the arm. To bad Laylosota was taller than her, it lost the effect. "We need to talk." Randon said to Laylosota. Laylosota looked her up and down. "Who are you again?" "Darth Randon." "What do we need to talk about?" "You and my master." "What about us?" "That's just it. There is no us between you two. There is nothing between you two. Just air. For now and for ever."

Randon hoped that was true. Laylosota stared at her; she looked as if she was going to cry. Randon seriously hoped not. Suddenly Laylosota turned back down the hall to Kure. Randon sighed and followed her. To her horror Laylosota ran up to Kure and kissed him soundly on the lips. Randon froze and was barely aware of Lady Kastera, a Sith that was away often so Randon didn't know her to well.

"How! How could you Kure? You said you loved me!" She then fell to her knee's and began to sob violently. Kure took her by the wrist and lifted her.

Lady Kastera touched Randons shoulder, she jumped. "Darth Randon, Kure likes you." She blurted out. Everything seemed to fade away from Randon. She was vaguely aware of people talking and crying, but she didn't know what. Lady Kastera was lying, joking... Randon suddenly came back to reality. She angrily turned to Lady Kastera and slapped her. "How dare you..." She was so anger and frustrated, she screamed. Lady Kastera stared at her confused. "But Darth Randon you-" Randon screamed again. Lady Kastera backed away. "I'll be going."

She ran down the hall. Randon walked down the hall. She had to get away. She ran to her room and slammed the door. She hugged herself leaned against the wall shut her eyes. She screamed one more time, for no reason, except it felt good. Then she breathed deeply, and stepped out of her room. She saw Kure and Laylosota coming down the hall; she turned to go back into her room. "Stop right there Darth Randon." She stopped and turned to face him. He looked at her imploringly. Laylosota then took action. "Get out of here or I'll cut you to pieces!"

To prove her point she slashed a steel column in half with one blow with her incredibly long nails. Then Laylosota sliced the tender skin on Randon arm "Get out "she screamed. Randon wrenched her arm away, and Kure grabbed the crazed prisoner's arm and hissed, "You will pay for that in your own blood!"

"If there is nothing you want master, I will return to my room." Randon said in a steely voice. Kure released Laylosota. "Guards!" Three droidekas rolled in and pointed their guns at Laylosota. Kure programmed the droids to escort the "Scrag" back to her cell. Then he turned to Randon. "I'm sorry. Why are you angry?" "I'm not angry." She muttered darkly. "Then why are you acting so upset?" "I'm not. This is how I act normally. You are just to busy to pay attention." She stated.

Kure stared at her. "Er... Okay, then." "Now, if you are done master I have...well actually I have nothing to do, but I will go find something if you are through." Randon said with her arms akimbo. "Almost. Well... I want you to know that what Lady Kastera said was true. You may go now." He turned and left. She watched him leave then whispered. "Why..."

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. He didn't know how she felt about him. Did he care? Would she tell him? Did she want to tell him? "You're his apprentice." She maundered. She went to her room. Thoughts raced through her mind. She would tell Kure, just not now. Later, maybe when Laylosota had...chilled. She didn't want to press herself on him like the other one had, how stupid would that be. Randon sat at her desk. She took out a long sharp knife, and stared at it. She turned it expertly in her experienced hands.

Then she looked at her arms, then back at the knife. She had done this before. Many times. DT had done it to her. She needed to think on something else. Randon lazily put the tip of the knife on her arm. She slowly ran it up and down, not doing any damage...yet. She then pushed hard and drew blood. She tipped her arm and her blood fell to the desk.

Kure burst in, and came to a halt at her desk, knocking a few papers down, which fluttered lazily to the floor. Randons heart skipped a beat as his sudden appearance. "What are you doing?" he bellowed. Randon blinked up at him. "Nothing. Why?" She set down her knife, and took a cloth and wiped her arm. Kure narrowed his eyes at her. "Sith do not self-destruct." She rolled her eyes. "I've done this billion of times before Master. Why are you just noticing now? Before I became you apprentice, my old master would do it to me, and I just got used to it. So?"

"Because. I don't do it," he stated. "Neither does Lady Valeena or Lady Kastera, or any of the apprentices. I don't even let the prisoners do it. Sheesh. Stop it." She stood. "What are going to do? Kill me?" She asked her arms akimbo looking defiant. Kure gave her an odd look. "Want me to?" She blinked. "Only if you want to master."

Kure sighed. "Er... I'll pass." "Fine. May I go back to doing what I was doing?" "No." He stated the left the room. Randon stared at the desk, then sighed and stepped out of the room. "Master…I'll stop." She dropped her gaze and fingered the wall and waited for his curt answers that for some odd reason, gave her comfort. Kure looked at her, nodded, and said, "You'd better." She blinked. "I will master."

She went back into her room and put the knife away, and Kure left. Randon opened her door, then left, and followed Kure quietly. He went to the dungeon. Randon made herself practically invisible and listened outside the room. "Hello Scrag," he hissed as he entered the dungeon. "How are you doing? Not well, I hope." Randon listened for her answer.

"Not well at all, that was stupid of me Kure can you forgive me? I can't bear to die thinking that you hate me. Strike true Kure I can't bear it any longer since you are infatuated with Darth Randon." "It's more than infatuation, if you must know Laylo." Randons eyes widen and she pulled back and pressed her back against the wall her heart pounding.

Suddenly Kastera was at Randon's side she put her fingers to her lips and whispered "I'm sorry about before...just know that you can have your romance in peace" Randon could almost Kure's freezing cold stare directed at Laylosota. "And I thought I told you. I'm not going to kill you." Randon pushed Kastera away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lady Kastera!" She hissed.

Lady Kastera shook her head and left. Randon went back to listening. "I don't believe you any more. You said you loved me, you don't. Everything you EVER said to me was a lie. Why should I believe you now Sir Murderer Deathun?"

"Exactly, I said I lovED you. Thing of the past. AND, I said there was no room for you. You are a prisoner. I can't afford to let you be any more." It was quiet. "If that's how it's going to be Kure." "Yes...sheesh." Randon leaned against the wall and smiled softly to herself.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Yes I know, my fight scenes are pathticaly stupid. weeps bitterly brightens But thats ok! To me anyway.shifts eyes What about you...lol I drew a pic of Randon and Kure...my best friend says they look old. I cant draw!lol. Enjoy new chappy!

Three Months Later  
Randon walked outside looking for the Ailana girl. She couldn't find her. She had to tell her their master wanted her. She took another step forward when suddenly she felt a knife under her chin and someone roughly grabbed both her arms and twisted them together behind her back.

First she struggled but then the knife touched her throat and she stopped. The person drew her to him. His mouth was touching her ear. "Why if it isn't my dear sweet beautiful girl." The man purred into her ear. "Mas-Darth Trilliniouse. What are you doing here?" Randon asked suddenly becoming unsure of herself. "Why, to see you my dear sweet beautiful girl." "Let me go." She insisted.

He tighten his grip on her arms and pulled then together. She winced and turned her head to the right. He took his knife off her throat and twirled it once, then tucked into his long cloak. He wrapped his left arm around the front of her and pulled her closer so she was leaning her back and twisted arms against him. He leaned his face closer to her neck. "Don't you want to at least know how Jullian is doing?"

Her stomach twisted. Jullian…"No! Don't ever mention that!" She cried her voice rising in alarm. "Oh, my dear sweet beautiful girl, why not?" He kissed her neck. Randon couldn't move her feet felt like lead and her arms were dead. "Let me go please. I'll get my master." She rasped quietly. He whirled her around letting her arms go and taking hold of her shoulders, squeezing them.

"Your new master." He growled. "Let's not think or talk about him right now. It's just you and me, my dear sweet beautiful girl." He drew her to him. She turned her face and wiggled her shoulders slightly. His eyes flashed. "Oh, I see. Come with me." He picked her up by the shoulders and walked to the nearest water. A large fountain with black looking water...it could also be it looked like that because it was dusk. Randons heart beat quicker and now she fought.

"Please let me go Mas-Darth Trilliniouse!" They neared the fountain, and were soon right beside it. Randon mouth closed she couldn't open it. She couldn't move and her heart was racing and her head felt foggy. "Now, my dear sweet beautiful girl." He said and set her down. She turned around so she couldn't see the water and pressed her face against him and drew in short quick hypervenalating breaths.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Now will you cooperate?" She nodded and Darth Trilliniouse walked away from the fountain. "We used to have so much fun." He said to her. "You used to be more willing." "Only in your mind." She retorted her own mind swimming. Randon began to tremble. Darth Trilliniouse smirked and pushed her hair away from her face and tilted her head up to him. She kept her face down, then he pushed it up harder and her scared gaze stared into his. "Is my dear sweet beautiful girl frightened by something?"

"N...n..no...Mas-Darth Trilliniouse." Randon felt on a sudden impulse to try and mentally contact her master. _Master! Please! Help!_ Randon felt a sudden panic at the other end of the contact as someone picked it up. . _Darth Randon! Is that you? What's wrong?_ Randon stared trembling at Darth Trilliniouse. _Master, please come! My old master is here and he wants me to..._

_Great. I thought he would stay away for a little while longer at least. _ Darth Trilliniouse ran his fingers down her arm. An icy chill went up and throughout Randons body. Please Kure...Hurry, she thought to herself. He leaned over her and brought her face closer to his. Randon drew back slightly. Darth Trilliniouse pushed her forward. Darth Trilliniouse kissed Randon. She tried to get away.

"Darth Trilliniouse," Kure growled as he strolled up from an angle where neither had seen him coming. "Let go of her." Darth Trilliniouse spun around grabbing Randons arm so she couldn't leave. "Why, if it isn't little Kure." Randons heart raced and she stared at the ground. She couldn't look at either of them in fear she would break out in unnecessary tears. Kure ignored the insult, and instead placed his hand on his lightsaber.

"What are you doing here DT?" He tighten his grip on Randons arm, and put his other hand to his saber as well. "I am just here to take back what is mine." "Yours!" Kure's eyes lit up in fury. "Darth Randon is no longer your apprentice. She's officially mine. You signed her release. I care for her now. She is not dependant on you."

"Well Then, do you want ALL that is hers?" Darth Trilliniouse growled pulling Randon closer. "I may have signed it, but I was crazy for doing that. How much so I can take her back." Kure looked at Randon. "Darth Randon, how much do you consider yourself worth?" Kure glanced at the bushes. Randon stared at the ground. She wanted to stay of course! There was no other option in her mind. She never ever wanted to be even in seeing distance of her old master, and here she was, in his grasp.

"More than he can give up." She said in groggy voice. Darth Trilliniouse frowned. "Oh, we'll see about that. Someone needs you right now Randon." "Like..." Kure asked annoyed. "I suppose you're referring to yourself, Darth Trilliniouse?" "Oh no. Well yes, but I don't need her as much as our son." Darth Trilliniouse smirked. Randon knees buckled and she fell forward. He let her arm go and Randon fell to the ground.

Kure scowled, his countenance darkening. "Humph. Is this son real or imaginary?" "So very real." Darth Trilliniouse said. "He's a darling young boy of 4. He's training right now, but he won't cooperate. I think he needs Randon to teach him." Kure just closed his eyes for a moment. "Alright. What kind of Master were you anyway?"

Randon prayed Kure wouldn't think she had let Jullian happen willingly. "The kind that gets what he wants when he wants it. Isn't that right my dear sweet beautiful girl?" Randon stayed on the ground but sat up and stared at her hands. Kure moved back slowly. "Right," he muttered. He placed his hand over his forehead, trying to think of what to do. Darth Trilliniouse raised his eyebrows and bent down to lift Randon.

"Now, is she really worth it? Cause I would really like to take her and go with none of your blood shed." Kure sank onto a stone bench. "Put her down. Why should you deserve her?" Darth Trilliniouse let her stay on the ground and faced Kure. "Why should you? I had her first." Kure seemed his breath. "I never said I do deserve her. Why don't we let her decide?"

Darth Trilliniouse crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, some Sith Lord you are. Fine. Ask her." Kure knelt down next to her. "Ra... Darth Randon?" Darth Trilliniouse watched with a strange look on his face. Randon kept her face down. "Yes master?" She whispered. "Do you want to go with him?"

"No." she lifted her face slightly, but he couldn't see much for her hair was in her face. "I never want to see him again as long as I live." She whispered roughly. Kure glared up at the older Sith. "See? Now leave, before I call for backup." Darth Trilliniouse face was red with anger. "You turned her against me!" Kure snorted.

"You did that yourself!" He took a step forward his hand on his lightsaber. Kure pulled Randon to her cute feet as fast as possible, and then grabbed his own lightsaber. Randon wanted to throw her arms around Kure but she didn't, instead she got behind him and took out her own lightsaber.

Darth Trilliniouse activated his lightsaber. Kure activated his, and launched an attack before Darth Trilliniouse had time to think. Darth Trilliniouse blocked quickly. Kure ducked under his opponent's defense, and swiped his lightsaber at Darth Trilliniouse legs. Darth Trilliniouse leaped over him, then stumbled on his cloak and fell. Kure took this opportunity to blast lightning at him, aiming at his lightsaber hand.

Darth Trilliniouse cried out. "Stop! I'll leave!" He cried. Kure smirked, and paused in mid-blast. He made a sweeping bow to Randon. "It's all up to you," he purred, Randon knew, referring to Darth Trilliniouse's life. Randon was standing off a bit and she looked at Kure, then at Darth Trilliniouse. "Let...him go...for Jullian..."

Kure gave her a puzzled look, and then took a threatening step towards Darth Trilliniouse. "Go! Leave! Get out of my sight!" he shouted, chasing Randon's former Master off of his territory. Darth Trilliniouse left quickly not to be seen...for awhile at least. Randon stood there watching, and then sat on a bench miserably.

Kure whirled on his heel. "What was he talking about?" he thundered, all previous gentleness gone. Randon drew in a deep breath folded her hands and stared up at him. "What do you mean, master?" Kure just glared at her. "You know perfectly well, what I mean." Randon blinked placidly up at him. She thought he was very cute when he was angry.

"Master...If you mean about Jullian...he's my son." Kure's hands went up to his hair, and he started running his fingers through it, until it was going in every direction. "I know that by know," he growled through gritted teeth. "Well then...what else do you want?" She asked getting a bit more defiant and impatient. "N... Nevermind."

Kure pulled his hood back up. "Ailana, you can come out of the bushes now." Randon kept her face the same bored no expression look but inside she was dying, she could feel it. Ailana came reluctantly out of the bushes. Kure gave her a stern look. Then he pointed to the main Sith building. Ailana slunk sheepishly away, her dragon tagging at her heels. Kure rolled his eyes, and followed her.

Randon stayed on the bench and watched them go. Kure looked back at her, and then continued to follow Ailana, catching up with her, and obviously, from the way he kept taking his hood on and off to mess up his hair, giving her a lecture. Randon smirked slightly at the thought of Ailana getting yelled at, but then sighed and put her head in her hands.

Valeena glided over. "Hello, dear," she purred smoothly. "Having trouble with my brother?" Randon looked up and frowned. Valeena, Kures sister. Randon hadn't seen her since she was 10, but the young women looked the same. "Not really...I guess..." Why am I talking to her? "M-hmm," Valeena hummed in sarcasm.

"Yeah, right. Everyone has trouble with my brother. Even him." "Well it's not like I can doing anything about it." She retorted leaning back on the bench. "He acts like it's my fault..." She whispered angrily. Valeena nodded. "Yes, well, maybe I should talk to him." "You could...I just don't want him to get angrier at me."

Randon sighed and kicked the ground. "Maybe. It's possible, I suppose." Valeena sighed. "He's been under too much stress." Randon stared at the ground. Maybe Valeena could talk to him…no. But her mouth betrayed her mind. "Well…could you talk to him?...Tell him it's not my fault. It's not like I willingly let it happen."

"I know, I know." Valeena nodded to Randon, and then ran after her brother, still keeping that gliding effect. "Kure," she panted as she caught up to him. Randon moved from her spot so she could hear better. Kure stopped in mid-lecture and stared at his sister. "Yes, Valeena?" Ailana took that moment to escape. "Kure, I want to talk to you." "Now?" "Yes."

Randon waited nervously hoping he wouldn't blow up in Valeena face…or worse. Kure gave her a long hard glare, and then impatiently waved her on. "Well, Kure, I was hoping you understood that... It's not Randon's fault. What ever that means." Kure's face remained blank. "Randon really does love you. She doesn't want you to suddenly cut her off because of this little... incident." Randon froze, as did Kure. "She…what?" His face stayed the same, but his voice and eyes changed.

"She loves you Kure! It's so darn obvious and I just got here!" Kure blinked rapidly at Valeena. "Randon...loves me?" Valeena sighed. "Oh my gosh Kuri! You sound like it's the best news you've ever heard? So what? The little girl loves you!" "What if you're wrong?" "Hello, this is me we are talking about, I know these things." Randon couldn't believe Valeena! Yet…she was grateful for her. She told Kure the one thing she was to scared to say.

"And, Kure... Be nice, in whatever you do." Valeena stated. Kure's hair seemed to spring up on its own this time. "Don't tell me what to do." Randon decided she had heard enough, and she left the brother and sister.

When Randon turned what met her would change her life. Five hundred men in uniform were coming down the path along with three hundred droids following a fourteen year old girl. "GUARDS SEIZE HIM!" shouted the girl. Randon turned back around, Kure and Valeena both had there lightsabers out and ready. Randon got off the path, and ran to her master and his sister. 20 guards rushed at Kure.

"Who is this?" Randon cried to Valeena. "It's the queen of the galaxy, Saylonina!" Valeena said blocking blaster shots someone had sent streaming. Suddenly a man in uniform appeared with Laylosota at his side. Saylonina rushed to Laylosota and they began talking quickly. Randon couldn't hear them, for more Sith had appeared and lightsabers and blasters were sounding. Randon took out her lightsaber and took down some droids.

Suddenly a man uniform came from behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She was so surprised she dropped her lightsaber cursing as she did. The man dragged her over to Saylonina. "Here is an apprentice like you asked for, your highness." "What's her name?" "Randon." "All right take her to the ship" "I'll come in 20 minutes." "Let me go!" Randon protested trying to get away.

Randon stomped on his foot and tried to bite his hand. Randon elbowed him and ran her nails through his arm. The man cried out in pain and doubled over. Randon began to look for her master. She found him just as Kure was knocked unconscious. "Master!" She ran forward slipping out of storm troopers grasps.

Kure was jolted awake. "Enough of this playing," he hissed, and put out his hands. All of the droids holding him down went flying. Her heart gave a leap of joy when she saw him arise. Kure gave a rare smile in her direction before he charged Saylonina. "Think you can beat a Sith?" he shouted, leaping over her head. Randon raced forward so she was closer to Kure. Kure glanced at her before blocking a combination from the experienced Jedi Master. Randon blocked a shot from behind Kure.

Kure looked at Laylosota. "Are you going to fight me?" he taunted. "Or are you still too weak-minded?" Randon continued to block the stream of blaster shots pointed at Kure. Kure dodged a stray shot and swung at a small green….thing…Randon knew it must be Yoda. "Sorry." She whispered to Kure hoping he couldn't hear her, and blocked again and again. Kure didn't hear. A shot went for his head,

Randon lifted her lightsaber and blocked. Kure let Yoda flip over his head, so that now he was between Kure and Randon. "Scrag, you gonna help your friend?" he hissed, goading Laylosota on. Randon wasn't sure what to do. Her heart started to pound in her ears. Randon blocked a stray shot. Kure got through a gap in Yoda's defense, and hurled a slender dagger he kept for this kind of moment at Saylonina.

Yoda blocked the dagger and hurled Kure across the yard, and then grabbed Randon with the Force and hurled her into the ship! Randon screamed. "Let me go!" Saylonina, who was in the ship now, glanced at her. "Please calm down. You will be safe with us."


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I like this chapter. Thats all I will say. Ok, maybe thats not all I will say. Mua! Torture readers! rubbs hands together evily Wow, I remind myself of my best friend...shudder Anywho, I hope you like!

Randon sat rigidly staring at the wall. Just then the door opened. A Young teenage boy around her age came in. He had dark brown gelled air and a long tan robe on. _Jedi Boy_ Randon thought to herself. She clenched her teeth together and turned her back. She turned her head slightly looking over her shoulder and glanced at him. "What's your name?" He breathed. Randon blinked at him. "Randon. What's it-" She stopped.

He was starring at her strangely. Like….Laylosota had to Kure. "What's your name?" "Tristar." Tristar said. "Are…is...are you comfortable here?" He asked dumbly. Her eyes flashed._ I'm a prisoner, of course not!_ But instead she said. "Don't think it could get better."

A teenage girl came into the cell when she saw Tristar, she made an awkward curtsy. "Erm... Tristar, sir, I don't think you should be..." Tristar jumped. "Vronla. I was sent in here to give the prisoner food and something to drink." He said. Randon turned her back on them and leaned her head against the wall. Vronla watched Randon cautiously, as if she was a cobra ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Are you sure we're safe standing right here?" she hissed. Tristar glanced at Vronla. "I'm not sure. Why don't you ask her?" He snapped slightly. Randon blinked and lifted her head off the wall slightly. She turned to face them. "I have a question." She stated. "What is it?" Tristar asked. "Why am I here?" Vronla bit her lip. "How am I supposed to know? You're a Sith. They kidnapped you." She bit her lip harder. "Evidently they're trying to make someone mad." Randon bit her lip and blinked.

"Kure.." She whispered. Then she gave a shaky laugh. "Then they really don't know my master at all. He won't be mad." "Evidently Master Laylo doesn't think so. She thinks Kure will be smashing everything in sight. I have evidence. I found this under my pillow when I woke up this morning." She held up the note she had in her hand. Randon came closer. "What does it say?"

She was aware that the Jedi Boy was still staring at her. Yet instead of being annoyed…she rather liked it. "Not sure. It's in a foreign language. I think its Twi'lek. I hear a lot of Sith speak that. It's written in blood." "Let me see it." Randon outstretched her hand. Vronla flinched. "Vron let her see it." Tristar said.

Vronla placed it gingerly in Randon's hand in a quick, dainty movement. Then she recoiled quickly, stepping back three paces. Randon pursed her lips together then looked at the note.

"Dear Saylonina,How are you doing? Well, I hope. My pets do like plump meals. I see your bodyguards. You think they're hidden, but they're not even disguised. Don't worry. I promise not to hurt your precious servants. Just you. Try not to get too worried. It'll all be over soon. Unless, of course, I get back what is rightfully mine. Both of them. Go ahead, test this blood. You already know who I am.

Signed,"

Randon finished. She tossed it back to Vronla and then sat back down.

Vronla watched Randon. "Well, what does it want?" "Why should I tell you!" Randon asked defiantly. Vronla stared at her. "What does... whoever sent this... it... want? Why did they send this? Is it news? Message? Treaty? Threat? Trade?" "Threat of the highest regards." She stated. "Really though, why should I tell you? What do I get in return?"

Vronla shook her head. "Nevermind. Galaxy's sake, Sith never do anything for the sake of doing it." She groaned. Then she got out her comlink. "Krystal. We need you over here." "I would tell you..if I liked you. But you are scared of me, hence reason not to like you." Vronla shrugged. "Your kind hurt me." A blue Twi'lek opened the door. "Vronla? You needed me?"

"Yes. You speak Twi'lek, right?" Krystal rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" She strode past Randon, completely ignoring her. Tristar hung back watching the three. Randon saw him, and walked over to him. Krystal read it out loud. Vronla paled. Randon blinked at Tristar. Tristar smiled. He so wanted to talk to her without everyone here!

"So." Randon said, putting this to Vronla. "So I'm going to warn the queen." She grabbed Krystal's wrist, and started to drag her out of the dungeon. "You chicken!" Krystal protested. She wiggled out of Vronla's grasp. "You go ahead. Flee. I'm staying. She isn't going to bite." "How do you know," Vronla muttered, then left. Tristar held back a sigh. Randon didn't care what they thought of her.

She wanted to talk to Tristar. She touched his arm. "Are you a good Jedi?" She asked him. He didn't flinch or pull back. "What does that mean, 'good Jedi'?" Krystal asked. She brushed her hand against his arm again, and then looked at Krystal. "I mean, are you good at what you do?" "Oh. In that case, I would say he's a very good Jedi." Krystal smiled. "But it also depends on which part of what he does. Jedi seem like multi-taskers to me." Krystal smirked at Tristar.

"Eh." Tristar said back making a face at Krystal. Randon sat down, Tristar sat beside her. "Then its to bad your a Jedi." Randon purposely made her knee touch Tristar's. For some reason, she liked this Jedi Boy. "Hm. I'd say the opposite. It's too bad you're a Sith. Then you wouldn't be... eh... here." Krystal waved her hand to indicate the cell.

"I am here for a reason. Its part of a Sith to be captured by some stupid Jedi." Krystal laughed. "Good thing I'm NOT a Jedi. I'd hate to be at the other end of your compliments." Randon blinked. Tristar looked down. "Well..not all Jedi are stupid." She said taking his hand.

_What am I doing?_ She thought. Then she realized though she had just met him...Randon liked Tristar...alot.

_And why cant I do something? No one will care, Kure has a whole fan club of girls. Not only that…but he's a whole planet away. And after this Kure might not even remember me. If I like someone, I have to learn to do something about it._

Krystal winced slightly. "Tristar..." "It's your choice, but... Lunch time." "Yeah, Lunch." Tristar stood. Randon let his hand go. Tristar blushed. "Krystal, can you come help me get her lunch?" "Sure. Darth Randon, do you want a menu? Or should you just tell me what you want?" Krystal felt like a waitress. "Bread is fine." She stated glad to be called by her title. Tristar got up and got out of the room. "Sure. Wheat? Light? Dagobah? Garlic? Buttered?" Randon blinked.

"Who cares." She stated.

Tristar opened the cell door as they returned. "Here." He said putting the cup down. Randon blinked. With a sheepish grin, Krystal set down the overloaded tray on a bench in the corner. Randon looked confused at the tray. "I-.." She stopped. She gritted her teeth together. Tristar watched her every move. Tristar jumped and looked at the wall.

Randon awkwardly reached out her hand toward the fruit. Tristar bit his lips together and leaned against the wall. Randon touched the food, then dropped her hand. "Eat, for heaven's sake. I'm not going to sit in this dungeon all day, even if you do." Randon bit her outer lip. She eat slowly. Tristar looked back at her. Krystal shifted her weight nervously. "It's cold down here, do you want me to get you some blankets or something?" Randon shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tristar asked."Yes." Krystal shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then she called Vronla on her comlink. "Run down here with some blankets, will you?" Tristar smiled to Krystal. Randon pushed the tray away with half the food still on. Krystal picked it up. She went to the door, where Vronla stood. She took the blankets, and passed Vronla the tray.

She returned to where Randon sat, and piled the blankets on a bench. "It's very cold at night on Ethtenchartea." Randon stared coldly at the blanket. Then with her steely glare she looked up at them both. She swallowed hard then said two words that seemed as if they were causing her pain. "Thank you." Krystal's eyes widened slightly. "That's fine. No trouble at all." Tristar blinked and smiled slightly in surprise.

Randon drew in a breath. She reached for the blanket and put it around her shoulders. "Why..?" She asked. "Why what?" "Why are you being so...nice to me?" "I still don't understand. Why wouldn't we be nice? What would we gain by being mean?" "Well, I'm a Sith...your enemy.. You're supposed to be mean to me."

"Not where I come from." Randon sighed. "Forget it." She shivered and pulled the blanket closer around her. "Sure." Krystal got up. "I'll stay if you want, but I'm getting the feeling Tristar would rather." She winked. Tristar blushed. Randon smirked. "You can leave." Krystal left.


	14. Chapter 13

A Month Later

Randon awoke, and blinked. Tristar and Krystal were standing over her talking. Randon felt the baby inside her kick. She looked down at herself. In her Sith robes it wasn't very noticeable, but still…Tristar and Krystal hadn't said a thing to her. They most know she was pregnant. Right? Krystal noticed her first.

"Did you sleep well, Darth Randon? I didn't." Krystal smiled sarcastically. Randon didn't say anything, but she sat up. Tristar gave her a small smile. She blinked blankly back. "I slept fine." She finally said. "Mind if I sit with you?" Tristar asked. Randon shrugged. Tristar glanced at Krystal who gave him a look. He smiled weakly, then went and sat next to Randon. Krystal smirked, then flipped around and marched over to the slit-like window.

"This thing makes it so dark in here. Maybe I should get some kind of glow rod..." Krystal trailed off. "I like it dark. Remember" Randon stated. Tristar glanced at Krystal and shrugged. This time, Krystal gave in. "Okay, okay. Dark." She prowled around the cell, looking for something she could do to make it more comfortable. Randon sighed, and then leaned her head on Tristar's shoulder. Tristar froze slightly, and then relaxed. Randon had found out the need to know basics of her prison keepers in the last month. Tristar was 17, and a Jedi Knight. Krystal was 12, very mature for her age, pilot. Twi'lek's were more of an advanced race.

Suddenly Krystal stood. "Darth Randon, do you like books? They might pass the time in here... I should have thought of this weeks ago." Randon blinked and bit her lip. "I don't know how to read..." she faltered._ I can't believe I just told them that!_ Randon had a sinking feeling that she was getting rather comfortable wit these two...almost to comfortable. She was beginning to feel like a Jedi.

Krystal blinked. "You mean you can't read Basic? I thought you read Kure's note..." Krystal moaned. "That was Twi'lek I know that a little. Master Kure taught me…so did Darth Ty. But I can't read anything else." Randon answered. Tristar glanced at Krystal. "Krystal could teach you." Krystal glanced at Tristar. "

I'll expect a little help from a certain Jedi..." "Of course." Tristar smiled. Randon lifted her head. "Really..?" Her voice crawled with on coming excitement, though she tried to hold it back. "Of course. I'll go get a book and some writing utensil and a durasheet." Krystal flung the cell door opened, closed it again, and hurled herself upstairs without bothering to lock the cell door.

Randon noticed the door, Tristar didn't. Randon bit her lip...but surprising herself, her body didn't move. She could leave, or at least try. Why wasn't she moving? Move! Get up! But her body didn't listen to her brain. She stayed. Krystal came back in and Randon jumped up. Tristar stayed down.

"I...I need to walk a bit first." She said. She felt weird and dizzy. Why hadn't she left? Why hadn't she escaped! She began walking around the cell. Then she did a flip then walked a bit more. She felt so jittery. Randon finally stopped moving, and then once again sat next to Tristar. "Ok, how…where...do we start?"

Tristar say the title of the book and looked at Krystal shocked. "Coincidence?" He asked. She nodded. "Completely. I think this is the book Master Laylo has been working on." She wrinkled her nose. "Want a different one?" "Er.." He shot a glance at Randon. "Actually...no..." Randon looked at them both not understanding.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing." Tristar said. Krystal frowned. "Erm... Let's get started. Tristar, do you want to teach her the alphabet? I'd like to... Preview this." She waved the book slightly. "Yeah sure." Tristar took a piece of durasheet and writing utensil. "Ok, I am going to write them out."

Two weeks Randon knew how to write out the alphabet. In another week she could write out words. In another she could read…slightly. Not only that though…she was close to have her baby...to close for comfort. She decided she had to tell someone, even if they already knew. She chose Krystal.

This day they had decided to let her try and read the book Krystal had found, so Tristar was out of the room. Randon wanted to get it over quickly. "Krystal, I'm going to have a baby so you know. I don't want it to be a Jedi." Krystal stared at her. "I knew that. But...if it's not going to be a Jedi…then where will it stay?" Randon had though of that and her answer was…"I don't know."

Tristar came back then, and they both became silent. He tossed Randon the book. "Here, see if you can sound out the title. Krystal had randomly grabbed this book off her desk, didn't bother to look at it." Randon stared at the title, slightly moving her lips sounding out the words. Then her skin seemed paler than before, 'The history book and study of Sith culture and war.' Tristar bit his lip and glanced at Krystal.

Krystal cursed this time. "You don't have to read it if you don't want to." "I do." Randon opened the book and stared at the page. Then she looked up. "I'm going to do it myself. If I ...need help...can I ask you?" Tristar nodded. "Of course Darth Randon." Krystal nodded. Randon began to read, slowly. Tristar had gone over to Krystal so not to disturb her.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok, most of this chappy is Krystals view of things, don't get used to it it's a one time deal. Unless its nesescary to do again.

Four Months

Randon sighed as she sat in the dungeon. The baby had been born, a little girl which she named Getta. The Jedi had found out…and taken her away. Not only that, but a week ago, Krystal had been assigned to a new prisoner. Randon sighed again and leaned against the wall. Tristar came over to her. "Hey." Randon looked up and blinked. "Hey…Can you please tell me who Krystal charge is?"

Tristar groaned and sat beside her. "Darth Randon I already told you, I can't tell you." "Why not?" She snapped. It was annoying her that neither of them would tell her. "Because…umm…were not allowed to give out that kind of information." Randon swore under her breath. "Please don't be mad..." Randon glanced at Tristar. He was like a baby derriah. She took his hand. "Fine…for now."

"I don't get why I got transferred from Darth Randon!" Krystal practically shouted at the guard. He shrugged. "The Queen doesn't like it when the guards are too friendly with the prisoners. So she's putting you with someone you are less likely to be nice to." Krystal scowled. "She can't stop me from going back and talking to Darth Randon." "She can't. But she disapproves."

Skylar Jade saw Krystal and hurried over to her. "Hi. I heard we are together for the newest prisoner." Krystal smiled at her. "Do you know anything about him...? Or her?" She glared at the guard. "SOMEONE won't tell me anything." Skylar Jade frowned. "You don't know! Why it's your friends master!" Krystal stared at Skylar Jade.

"Well, I knew he had surrendered... But I didn't think..." "That he would actually let us take him? I still don't understand that. What did he wish to accomplish?" Skylar Jade shook her head. Krystal shrugged. "Maybe he's desperate to share Darth Randon's fate. Although his might not be so easy. I doubt the queen will give him a chance to turn to the Light Side." "Darth Randon is turning to the Light Side?" Skylar Jade asked surprised.

They were almost to the cell. "Not yet. But the queen will accept her as a Jedi if she does." "Will Yoda? And do you think Darth Randon is?" Skylar Jade asked. "Yoda might. He accepted Laylo. But Darth Randon... Well, that is up to her." "Hmm...do you think its strange Tristar has been with her for almost 24-7 since she arrived? I' am thinking about telling Saylonina."

Krystal grimaced. "I wouldn't if I were you. He could just happen to get sent on a mission to the Gungans. You know how close QS is to Yoda. She almost has too much power." "What's your opinion on Tristar with the prisoner?" She asked. "I think... I think he should hide it a little better. I don't think it's harmful, as long as it doesn't lead to anything. Like, him turning to the Dark Side, his prisoner having a baby, etc."

Krystal glanced at Kure, but he wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Skylar Jades mouth fell opened. "Krystal! Tristar wouldn't not do that with...with her! He's not stupid!" Krystal just raised an eyebrow. "Krystal...he wouldn't...would he?" "There are only two people I know who can read minds, and neither of them are going to do it for me." Skylar Jade pursed her lips and turned away. "I'll be back." "That's fine."

Krystal sat down, facing the cell, and waited. Tristar came in then. "Hi Krystal. Randon is asleep." "Hmm." Krystal leaned over, her face pressed against the bars. "And that, my dear, is why you don't make noise in this cell. Because you might wake up your girlfriend." Kure's eyes flashed yellow, and Krystal laughed, turning back to Tristar. "Anyway." "Should you really interrogate him like that?" Tristar smiled.

Krystal smiled back then sighed. "Confound it. Why can't we just tell her who I'm guarding?" "Don't. Just don't." Kure growled. "We shouldn't...I don't want her to...get upset." "Well, I don't want my apprentice's pity. That isn't exactly flattering." "Why do you think she'd pity you?" Tristar scoffed. Kure glared down at Tristar. "I didn't expect you to understand, Jedi."

He spat the word out. Tristar frowned. "I better be going back." "I second the motion," Kure hissed. Krystal raised her hands in despair. "Fine, but only so you don't tear each other to pieces." "I wasn't that mad!" Kure protested. Krystal glanced at him. "It's a figure of speech." "I know that, but-" Kure glared at Tristar. "But I have been known to-" "Shh." Tristar glanced at Krystal. "See you later." He said as he began to leave. "Bye!"


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: The is so confusing... Two of my friends helped...Its so darn confusing. Stares at writing, scratches head

Kure was suddenly dropped out of his place on the wall, tumbling into the arena. The crowd cheered as a rancor thundered into the arena. He swiftly sidestepped the rancor's first clumsy swipe. Kure jumped onto its stooped shoulders, and cupped his hand. The monster's roar was cut short, and it coughed once. It thrashed at Kure with its claws, and Kure jumped off of it as it crashed to the ground, writhing and trying to grasp him. Kure ran under it, continuing to strangle it. The monster gasped for air, and one of its powerful hind legs grazed Kure.

Randon sat in the audience in shock. Kure….NO! This couldn't be happening! How could Kure get captured! Why was he letting this happen? What was his problem! The beast was dying. Kure climbed up on its head, and with a flick of his hand, the monster went still. The crowd was wild. Some of them were looking away in disgust as they lost their betting credits. Krystal ran over to Kure who had sat down heavily, and was panting hard.

Kure tried to swat her away, but she hovered nearby, biting her lip as the guards hauled the rancor away. Suddenly the ground gave way beneath Kure, and he fell into a hidden pool. The crowd guffawed as he tread water, shaking the water from his hair. Krystal grabbed Kure's arm, pulling him out of the water. A storm trooper loomed over the Twi'lek. Randon stared, eyes glued to where Kure was.

Her eyes were glazed and unblinking. Her mouth was set in a straight line. Her fingers twitched ever so slightly. Tristar set next to her, watching her. "Darth Randon..." She grabbed his hand but never moved her head. She squeezed his hand. Krystal took Kure backstage. "Tris..." Randon tried to say only to find out her voice was hoarse. Tristar ran his thumb over her hand. Randon was still staring at the spot Kure had just been.

Kure suddenly was dropped back in the arena. He landed in a cloud of dust, and waited for the gates to open and some beast unleashed upon him. But when the gates opened, the only thing that came out was water. The water level rose rapidly, and soon Kure found himself treading water again, in 12 foot deep salt water. Randon was quiet and still. Tristar winced slightly. A lean, lightning-fast eel-like creature darted out.

Kure groaned. Kure dived underwater. It had rows and rows of fangs, and it struck at him. Kure grabbed its nose and tried to hold it off, but its bite was very powerful. Suddenly expression sprang to Randons face. Hurt…sorta… The monster changed tactic. It grasped Kure's sleeve in its mouth, and pulled him underwater. Kure struggled to stay conscious. He was barely holding it off. Kure flailed underwater, then heaved the creature away, and swam upwards. The creature struck at him, but Kure was already gasping for air, taking a deep breath. Kure was barely able to look before the monster flashed its fangs, carving a deep gouge down his back. Randon kept her eyes open.

She felt as if someone had driven a knife into her. He spun, and grabbed the creature's gills, pulling up, holding it halfway out of the water. It thrashed, but Kure was not giving in. Its movement died and weakened slowly, until it went limp. Kure tossed it aside, and passed out. Krystal was in the ring before the water had even drained completely. She sloshed through water up to her knees, and pulled Kure up into a sitting position.

Krystal was examining Kure's left arm. Randon caught her breath as Kure looked up…and caught her eye. An odd look passed his face. Randon turned to Tristar. "Can I leave? I want to leave. Is that possible?" Tristar nodded. Kure locked eyes with Randon as she was leaving, and he raised his eyebrows. Randon couldn't look at him any longer. Tristar clutched Randons hand and they left the arena.  
Krystal, coming out of the arena, caught up with them.

"Darth Randon, I am so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. He didn't want me to." Randon closed her eyes tight as the three of them stood in the hall. "It's ok." She finally said. "I don't know if you want to know the story or not... But basically I've been reassigned. To him." _Randon what's the matter?_ asked Lady Kastera. Randon jumped at Lady Kastera presence. Tristar looked at her startled. Lady _Kastera what are you doing here? Wait don't answer that, just leave!_ Randon went back to Krystal.

"You...were resigned to Darth Kure..." Krystal nodded slowly. "Yes." Randon stared at her hard for a minute, and it looked as if she was about to burst into tears. She felt like it also, but she wouldn't let them fall. Tristar saw her face and his eyes widen in surprise. "What's wrong?" Krystal asked.

Randon shook her head then leaned her head on Tristar's chest. Tristar was freaked out, but he patted her on the back. Krystal shrugged helplessly. "Randon...are you ok?" Tristar asked quietly. She lifted her head and turned to Krystal, trying to wipe away a disobeying tear. "Krystal...can I talk with Darth Kure?" "Oh gosh." Krystal closed her eyes. "Um... I don't know HOW we're going to pull this off, but... sure." Randon bit her outer lip.

"Like…now?" "Oh fine." Krystal pushed the other two against the wall, and came back dragging a protesting Kure towards them. "But I can't! You just don't understand, Twi'lek." Kure was saying pulling back. "I understand perfectly well." Krystal got behind him, pushed him to get him off balance, and then went back pulling him again. "Ouch!" "You know, the handcuffs wouldn't do that if you cooperated." Kure rolled his eyes and smirked.

Krystal said, "Can you people come to me, as I obviously can't come to you?" Randon's eyes had no trace of tears, and her gaze was steely. She walked slowly, with Tristar behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Krystal motioned for them to follow her backstage to the arena. She sat Kure down, and adjusted his handcuffs. Kure arched an eyebrow, and turned to see what Randon was going to say.

Randon shrugged away from Tristar. "Master…what in yoda's name are you doing here?" Her voice cold and unfeeling. An armed patrol walked back stage and grabbed Kure. "Hey you Twi'lek take the girl prisoner BACK to her seat and stay there like you're supposed to! The queen won't be happy about you arranging Sith meetings!" Krystal arched her eyebrows, and put her hands on her hips, leaning forward.

"No one orders me ANYWHERE." Krystal sighed and gave Randon a sorry look, then took Kure back to the arena. The guard turned to Tristar and Randon. He went for Randons arm, but Tristar jumped in front of her. "I know, I know, back in to watch." They both went back in. "I hate the Jedi." Randon muttered not letting Tristar talk or touch her.

_Hey, Darth Randon? We can talk from here. _

Randon jumped in her seat at her master's presence in her mind, but she was annoyed. Very annoyed, angry, and ready to cry. She didn't have the slightest clue why. _Who says I want to talk to you anymore. Master._

_Women. I don't even see what I did wrong._ Randon could tell there was a smirk on the end of that.

_ Oh shut up. It's not even you I'm, angry at. **Master**_ Randon winced and touched her head slightly. Tristar turned to her in alarm, and gently touched her shoulder.

Kure laughed mentally. _Sometimes I wonder why I even do-_ He cut himself off.

_Why you even what Master?_ Randon let Tristar slip his hand into hers.

_Nevermind. I was only going to say it to hurt your feelings anyway. Which it probably wouldn't have done. _Randon and Kure had no idea what was going on around them.

_Tell me. I love to here your insults._ Tristar watched her, her eyes glazed her mind else where.

_Oh, fine. I was going to say, Why in the Force did I turn myself in for a Jedi-girl like you?_ Kure winced.

_Why **DID** you turn yourself in for a Jedi-girl like me?_ Randon was aware she had just suggested that she was leaning toward what Saylonina, Krystal and Tristar wanted.

Kure flinched again. _Darth Randon, what I'm going to say next is going to sound un-Sithish, but, I really don't care what you are. I'm willing to..._ Kure broke off again.

_Wait...don't tell me…please._ Tristar watched her face change.

Kure sighed. _Over and out? Or is there something else? _

_Nothing just...I…even though I'm acting stupid master…I love you._ It was the first time she ever said that to him.

She snapped back into reality. She sighed and turned her head to Tristar. Tristar still holding Randons hand stood. "We are going back to your cell." Randon nodded obediently. Krystal, still in her chair, glanced at them. "See you. I'm going to keep an eye on her." She nodded at Valeena who was a little ways away flirting with a guard... "And him," she nodded at Kure.

"And..." Randon started. She looked down at Kure. "Watch out for Ty, and Ailana, and Lady Kastera." She dragged Tristar quickly away. "Will do."


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I like this chapter./ No..I love this chapter! Muahahhheeheh! cough, sputter Anywho, here it is.

Randon tried contacting Kure when they got to her dungeon. _Master..._ She waited and when he didn't answer, Randon gave up. Tristar stood up. "Randon...can you stay here? By yourself? I'll be back I just want...to see how er...Kure is doing." Randon blinked and Tristar took that as a yes and left. Tristar was back in fifteen minutes,

"Darth Randon, we are moving everyone and everything to **Ethtenchartea. Queen's orders." He took her hand and went to go find** Krystal. "What's going on?" Tristar asked "Kure won't move off the dais," Krystal whispered. She shook her head. "But we can't do anything. "Come on." Then all three of them went to go board the ship to **Ethtenchartea. **

The ship from Ethosales glided smoothly to a stopping point. Tristar looked around. "That was so confusing." He stated to Randon. She nodded. Krystal stumbled off the ship, clutching her stomach. "Ok... WHAT happened?" Tristar shook his head. "Krystal...are you ok?"

He grabbed Randons hand, not because he was afraid she'd run, but because of everyone standing around. "N... no..." Krystal nearly ran into them. "I think... I'm going to my room..." "Ok...be careful." Tristar called. Randon and Tristar stood there, not knowing what to do. Tristar tried to catch people and ask where the dungeon was, but everyone was trying to get there own place, and ignored him. Randon didn't like crowds and she just stayed in one place.

A droid came in told Tristar that Krystal was sick an incapable of watching Darth Kure. "Great." He moaned. Then they started looking for Natlya. "Natlya?" He called dragging Randon around with him. Tristar scanned the place. "Are you looking for someone?" asked a droid. "Yes, do you know where Jedi Knight, Natlya went?" "She took off with her Padawan half an hour ago." "Great." He sighed.

"Do you know who is watching Darth Kure?" " That's a Negative. Skylar Jade is a likely deduction, however." The droid wheeled away. "Right." Tristar and Randon went around a little more till they found Skylar Jade. "Hey." She forced a smile. "Hello." "Listen...if you want to get out of watching Darth Kure...lets put Darth Kure and Randon in the same cell, and I can watch them."

Skylar Jade blinked at him. "Are you crazy?" "No...I don't think so..." Skylar Jade stared at him for a couple seconds. "Tristar...what about Krystal?" "She's not feeling well." Skylar Jade sighed. "I will go ask Saylonina." She left. "Irk!" Tristar cried. Randon stared at him strangely. "Maybe you should get some rest too."

Valeena had landed her transport nearby and was hurrying up to them. "Darth Randon," she gasped. A young woman stood next to her. "Tristar. Randon," she murmured. The woman, who was Valeena's best friend Marina, nudged Valeena. "He's cute," she whispered. Valeena rolled her eyes. "You can take him. You're young and immature."

Randon frowned. Tristar smiled slightly a little hesitantly. "Hello..." "Hi." Marina stared up at him through her lashes. Valeena smirked knowingly. Tristar shifted uncomfortably. "Um…do you need something?" Randon tighten her grip on his hand. "Ah." He winced. Marina shook her head. "Not at the moment." She continued gazing up at him. Valeena sighed in exasperation. "Alright, give the boy some room to breath. Not everyone can handle your attention, Marina."

Tristar cheeks went red. Randon stepped up. "What do you want Valeena?" she demanded her voice level. "We want several things. Most importantly, we need to get a message to Kure. Marina has a hologram. If you would let him see it without anyone else seeing it... That would be nice." Valeena smiled sweetly. Tristar coughed. "Er...what do you think-" Randon turned and put a finger to his lips. Then she turned back to Valeena and Marina.

"Who is it from?" "Darth Ty. Just some private questions on how to run two and a half planets while Lord Kure's gone." Randon turned to Tristar, "Let them, it won't harm anything. I know Darth Ty. He's not going to try and spring our master out." Tristar looked at all three of them. "Fine. Follow me." Marina followed with a smirk. Valeena rolled her eyes. Marina passed Tristar the hologram. "Make sure he gets this." "Yeah..."

Tristar went inside Kure cell. He cleared his throat. Randon was still holding his hand, but when they came in, quickly dropped it. "Darth Kure?" Kure stood up and walked over to them. "Yes?" he hissed. He saw Marina, and frowned. "Er...holo from Darth Ty..." Tristar outstretched it to Kure. Kure nodded coldly at him. Then he turned his back on them, and played it turned on low, so that they only heard murmurings. He turned back, and tossed it to Marina.

"Tell him to keep them. If he wants to make a move, make it now. If not, keep them quietly." Tristar winced, but didn't ask. "Er…oh yeah… Randon is going to stay in here...k..." Kure looked at Randon, and nodded. Then he turned to Marina. "Oh, and tell him to keep away from extreme torture. I don't think he's ready for that. In fact, avoid most forms of torture in general." Randon coughed behind her hand. "Master, even if you let him, I don't think Darth Ty could have done that anyway."

Tristar slipped out of the cell, and let Randon in. "I...have to be right back...I..." Kure dismissed Valeena and Marina, saying, "Darth Randon's right. Assure Darth Ty that I don't expect torture, and he won't perform it." Tristar and the two…women left, leaving Kure and Randon alone.

Randon sat quickly and stared at her hands. Kure retreated back to his corner. "Do you think Krystal is a good prison taker?" Randon asked because now, she didn't like this uneasy silence. "If you like a motherly, over friendly prison keeper." "Well I do." Randon stated. She looked up and stared at the back of Kure. She got the same sensation she got eight years ago.

"Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl. But, sometimes I wish she had been nasty. It's difficult to hate someone like her." "Then don't. You don't have to hate everyone Master." Randon stared at his body form, and his hair. "I don't." Kure gave her a very deliberate look. Randon felt her face get hot and she stared at the ceiling. "K-" She changed her mind. "You put Darth Ty in charge back home?"

"Yes. I didn't... don't... trust my sister to be consistent in that role." "Really." She stated. She sighed and stood. Kure watched her. "You know why I don't trust her anymore, don't you?" "Not really. I know why I don't, but…not you. So tell me." "That one day, when you lost your hearing in one ear? Well for years afterwards, I blamed myself. It took me a long time to forgive myself. Then I was angry at my sister. It took a long time for her to earn my trust again. Then she ran off with some Jedi. I was furious. Then I hunted down and killed the Jedi, and took Valeena back. She hated me for a time. When she finally got over it, our relationship was irreparable." Randon stared at him.

"She ran off with a Jedi...and Master...I never blamed you for what happened." "Well, I blamed myself. Now of course, I blame someone else..." "Trilliniouse...?" Randon felt a cold pit in the bottom of her stomach. "Of course." "Darth Trilliniouse...I th- am glad your father came that day though. Otherwise I wouldn't have ever been ...with you." Kure smiled at her. "I am too. But I wish things had been different."

"That day, or after?" "That day." Randon closed her eyes and bit her lip as she remembered that day. "I remember the look on your face when I left. What were you thinking?" "I was kind of horrified. I was worried for you, and I had a strange feeling. I couldn't place it. It was like the crush I had on Laylo, but stronger." Randon blinked surprise. "How come? I was just a little ten year old and I wasn't being friendly." "You were very pretty. And I liked you, as you were the first female to not flirt over me." Randon smiled slightly.

"Really. So you know, even if I had been older, I would have done the same thing." Then she frowned. "I wish I wasn't pretty." "Why?... Oh." "Yeah." She breathed in and looked down. "Listen. Trilliniouse is in the past. We don't have to worry about him anymore." Kure sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. She continued to stare at the ground. The warmth of his arm delighted her, though she kept her face solemn. "Maybe...but he seems to appear...everywhere." "He's only a threat as long as you fear him, and submit to his wishes. Just act like he's below you."

"Master…it's just very hard. I lived with him for 12 years; I've only been with you for two...it may take a while to undo all that has been set in my mind of how things are." "I understand. Don't worry; I'll try to make things easier." "Th- I know." She wanted to lean against him, but felt as if she shouldn't. He pulled her to him, and kissed her forehead gently. Randon felt like melting into his arms. She kept her face down and breathed him in. Kure kissed her again, this time on her lips. The pressure of his lips sent tingle through her body. Kure let go of her shoulders and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I said I was going to make this easy for you." "It's ok." She whispered. Slowly she lifted her arms and put her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, almost afraid to let go. Randon drew herslf onto his lap and rested her head against his shoulder. Kure kissed her cheek, and continued to hold her. She intertwined her fingers in his hair.

Just then Tristar and Krystal came to the door. Tristar stopped inside it. "Krystal...look." "No thanks." Krystal moaned. Kure grabbed Randon's shoulders and quickly pulled her to her cute feet. "Er...should we interrupt?" Randon looked over at him. "That's fine," Kure hissed grouchily. Krystal sighed. Tristar winced. Randon blinked at him. Krystal slunk in. Randon slipped away from Kure, and then went in a corner farthest from them all to think.

Krystal and Kure stared sullenly at each other. Tristar looked at Kure uneasily. "Er..." "Anyway." Randon leaned against the wall. She was still in shock. She felt absolutely and incandescently happy. Tristar cleared his throat. "So, everything better between you two?" Kure just nodded. "Krystal is better and here to take Randon-"

"Darth Randon." Kure growled. "Darth Randon, to a new cell. She is going to watch her." Tristar said. Randon looked over by Kure and Krystal, and then went over to her young friend. Krystal moved to the door. Kure took Randon's hand and squeezed it gently, and then slowly let her fingers go as she started over by Krystal.

"Don't worry." Krystal stated. "Tristar and I will make sure you two see each other soon." Randon nodded slightly, then they both left the cell


	18. Chapter 17

Randon sat down when they entered the room. "Is it possible I can have a writing utensil and paper?" Krystal raised an eyebrow, but dug it out of her pack that she kept with her since working with Randon. "Sure." "Thank You. Remember that book Laylosota is ...was...is writing...it showed nothing of what really happens to Sith apprentices." Randon said this as she began to write quickly.

Krystal smiled, but resisted reading over Randon's shoulder. "Didn't you two know each other, growing up?" "No. My master until last year was Darth Trilliniouse. I did not know her." Randon kept writing and talking at the same time. "Hmm. Really? Are most of the things I've heard about Master Trilliniouse true?" Only now did she pause. She looked up at Krystal. "I don't know. It depends on what you've heard."

Krystal winced. "Let's just say they're pretty much unrepeatable things..." Randon blinked, and went back to her writing. "Then yes, everything you heard was true." Krystal moaned. "Oh, Darth Randon, I'm sorry... You know firsthand?" Randon suddenly fell silent as she wrote. Krystal fell silent as well, and let Randon write. Randon stopped, and let the paper fall. "I'm pretty tired." She said, "Okay," Krystal said hesitantly.

Randon rested her head against the wall and thought. Thought about Kure. Her heart leapt and sang. She had been in Kures arms! Now she wanted to be there forever. She wanted to be with him and leave with him. She almost laughed at how impossible that was. She closed her eyes and her mind continued to drift till she was finally asleep.

"I don't know." Randon heard as she woke up. It was Tristar's voice. "You don't know what?" She asked groggily. Krystal threw a hasty glance at Tristar. He shrugged. "Allot." Randon sat up and rolled her eyes. She picked up her paper and writing utensil and started to write again. Krystal moved over to where all the books where piled, picked one up, and started to read it.

Tristar stood and said. "I'll be going back...Skylar Jade can't...er...bye." He left quickly. A couple hours later Randon cleared her throat. "Krystal...here." She handed Krystal the paper. She knew she must have read what she had written when she had been sleeping. That's what she hoped would happen, and knowing Krystal as she did, she had been right "Thank you," Randon waited as she read.

She massaged her fingers and ran them through her hair. Krystal had a funny smile on her face when she finished, Randon noticed. "What...what?" "That's kind of a cute way of first meeting." Randon looked down. Krystal ment the part she had written when she had met Kure. "How do you know who that is?" She looked up and smiled slightly. "It's the age. He and Valeena are the exact age they would be when you were ten. AND they're the exact number of years apart."

Randon shrugged. "Yeah...you know…I liked Kure...since the first time I saw him. I just didn't know it..." She looked sideways at Krystal. "Do you like anyone?" Krystal shook her head. "When I was lot younger, I had a decent number of crushes. Then, I went and trained to be a pilot. When Lana and I crashed on Sarta, and Darth Kure 'rescued' us, I wasn't really thinking about my crushes though. When Laylo finally came in and saved us, I decided to work in the dungeon for a time. I just... Couldn't fly. I was afraid. And I've been so worried about all of you down here, I haven't had time to think about myself or develop a relationship."

Randon sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I can tell you, someone likes you just as much as he likes me. Even though you're a lot younger than him." "Really." Randon looked at Krystal. "You do know who I am talking about, right?" "Um, it could be any number of people... but I have an idea." "Tristar. Krystal, Tristar, likes you." She stated, and then looked back at the ceiling.

"That was my thought. But, personally, I think he's better suited for you. I mean, I think don't it would work, between him and me.." Randon kicked the ground. "Well, Tristar is nice...and I like him and all...but...I love Kure..." "I understand." Krystal nodded thoughtfully. "Poor Tristar." "I think he'll live. He's cute, and young." Randon stated. "Yep. He seems to pick up strange girls when ever he's in public." Krystal laughed softly.

"Marina is an example." "Marina. She's known for that kind of thing." Krystal shook her head. "If your friends with Valeena you have to be." Randon said. Krystal laughed. "Marina and Valeena. Spreading terror and heartache wherever they go." "Try headache." Randon was frowning immensely, and she looked at her hands.

"Darth Randon, is something wrong?" "Of course not. Just...I hate Valeena. That's all." Randon kept staring at her hands. "Why?" Krystal looked at Randon, hard. "Annoying, definitely, but not someone to hate." "Maybe...but she isn't the cause you can't hear out of your right ear anymore now is she." Randons voice was getting a sharp edge to it. Krystal bit her tongue. "I'm sorry, Darth Randon. What happened?" Randon bit her lip.

"It coming up in my story. Please just wait. I'd rather not talk...about it." "Alright." Randon kicked the ground.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: EEK! Sorry. Just hyper. This chapters kinda long, Its actaully much longer, but I cut it into two.(to save my sanity). I love a/n's I don't know why. Oh I know! I love talking to my readers! lol. Thank you readers! hugs her two readers Now to the story, cause you want me to stop talking.

A couple days later there was a knock at the prisoner door. "Come in." Krystal said warily going over to the door. The door opened and a small young girl came in. She had a haunting appearance with dark luminous eyes and silvery blond wispy hair. "Her majesty requests that you come to Laylosota's hospital ward. They think you might be of assistance." Randon stared at the girl and felt a wave of uncomfort come over her. "Mine or Krystal's?" "Yours Lady Randon. Your keeper may come as well if she wishes."

Randon stood and glanced at Krystal. "Are you coming?" Krystal looked down at the small girl, her lekku twitching uneasily. "I'll come," she said finally. "Lady Randon, I am honored that you have decided to come. The queen wishes to be delighted with your presence immediately." "Darth." Krystal corrected gently, glancing at Randon. Randon just shrugged. For some reason 'Darth' just didn't matter as much anymore.

But the Lady? The Lady had to go. The small girl headed out and Randon took Krystal's hand and they followed her. "By the way, Lady Randon, you being freed is possibly in the future. It's quiet difficult to free Siths. Laylosota was in three months before Master Mariana helped her become a Jedi." Free…she was talking about a different freedom from the one Randon and her master desired. This child was speaking of becoming a Jedi, Randon wanted to go back to being a Sith. That was what she wanted. Wasn't it…?

"It's not fair. Darth Randon should have a choice." Krystal mumbled. "Krystal, all of her majesty subjects have been instructed to call her Lady Randon. The other prisoner just plain Kure." "Don't call me Lady, and I never said I was going to become a Jedi." Randon warned. "The Lady, Lady Randon is out of respect. The queen has respect for you, unlike Kure." Krystal frowned. "If the queen did respect Darth Randon she would call her by her proper title. And no matter what 'she' says I will continue to call Darth Kure as such."

"And I will call him Master, for that is what he is to me. And if I hear anyone call me Lady, I will force choke them." Randon threatened.

With those as words final the entered the throne room. The girl began to bow. "No time for formalities Elvia, I need to talk to Lady Randon." "Darth." Elvia, Randon, and Krystal said in unison. Saylonina's gaze flickered over them. "Darth Randon." Randon looked the queen over trying to remember how old she was. 14? 15? "Yes?" "Do you know anything about medicines? Our droids can make nothing of it!"

Saylonina sounded like a small child her voice rising with height in each octave with worry. Before Randon could answer the queen knelt before Randon and began to cry. "Please, please! If there is anything you can do for her do it! Laylosota is the only real friend I have!" Randon backed up into Krystal horrified. Krystal grabbed Randons shoulders to support her. "Your highness, I-"

Krystal was interrupted by the appearance of Marina, Valeena's friend, at the other end of the throne room. She glided over. "Alright, alright, I can't live with myself if I don't help you pathetic creatures!" Randon shared a glance with Krystal. "What Marina?" Marina passed a book to Krystal. Saylonina jumped up and waited wringing her hands.

Randon watched Krystal. "Natlya wasn't available to come herself, but while she was researching she found this book." Marina confided. Krystal flipped through it. "It's a Sith medical book, with reference to a sickness. It sounds like the one that is…" She trailed off. "What?" Randon asked suspiciously. Krystal passed the book to Randon.

_While the disease can be harmful, and even fatal, it is also counteractable. Traditionally, among the Sith, only the Sith Lord or Lady knows the cure. This is a political weapon. If a different being is fighting with him or her over the position, they will simply say that the cure will die with them. This provides the undying loyalty and support that the Sith are constantly seeking._

Randon looked up startled. Cure. She knew about this cure! This was why she was Kures and no longer Trilliniouse's! It had to be! "Darth Randon?" Krystal asked, alarmed by her sudden motion.

"Krystal...I know who knows the cure." She said it quickly and quietly enough so only Krystal and possible Marina could hear. Krystal's eyes widened. "You do? Really?" "Yes." A sickening feeling crept into Randon. "Laylosota is going to die; there is no way your getting the cure! Though I don't really care..." "Are you sure? Who has the cure? Who KNOWS the cure?" Randon lowered her voice.

"Darth Trilliniouse."

"Trilliniouse?" Krystal sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we can't save her."

_Maybe we can._ Randon pressed her lips together. It was Kure.

"I told you." She replied to Krystal.

_Darth Randon, I've wanted that cure for a long time. We could contact him. It's worth a try._

"He might use this to his advantage. Blackmail," Krystal moaned.

_Master...how? I can't go back to Darth Trilliniouse._ "Krystal..."

_Contact him. Borrow Krystal's comm._

"Yes, Darth Randon?" Krystal asked. "Mas…master wants me to contact Darth Trilliniouse...may I borrow your com?" She drew in a shaky breath. "Of course. I'll be right next to you the whole time." Krystal squeezed Randon's hand. Randon closed her eyes and nodded. Why was Kure making her do this? Why couldn't Krystal...a guard...Tristar…anyone but her?

Then she opened her eyes, "First, Marina, your highness…may you leave?" Krystal asked politely. Saylonina hesitated, then nodded and left the room. Marina shrugged. "Whatever." And she flounced off. Randon contacted then him. "D..Darth Trilliniouse?" Krystal stayed pretty much out of sight, but she stayed by Randon.

"My dear sweet beautiful girl, wouldn't expect you to call?" He said in a sly voice."Darth Trilliniouse...we need the cure." She heard Darth Trilliniouse's laugh ring.

"You must be kidding. What do I get for this information?"

_Master this is stupid. What do I say? _

_Ask him what he wants. What can he possibly do to you over a comlink?_ Kure sounded annoyed. Angrily she broke off connection with her master and made it impossible for him to get back in unless she let him.

"What do you want Darth Trilliniouse?"

"You. And ...a very special lightsaber."

Randons eyes widen. Lightsaber! Krystal let her breath out in a hiss. "You mean…that lightsaber don't you." "Of course I do." Randon opened up her mental connection.

_Master...here are his demands, me, and that lightsaber...the one...I broke. _

_But... It's broken. That just... Oh, nevermind. We'll find a way around this. I've got an idea already. I'll be with you in a moment. _

_Yes master._

"Darth Trilliniouse, the lightsaber is broken."

"Ah, but there is two more of those out there, and I want one of them."

Kure came skidding into the throne room followed by a frantic Tristar, and dashed over to the holo. "Ah, if it isn't little Kuri. How are you boy." Randon glanced at Krystal. "Not great. You?" Kure tried not to gasp for air. Krystal bit her lip. "Turn off the holo," she pleaded. Kure ignored her. "Well. So have you heard my demands? Is the cure really that important?"

Randon didn't think so; especially seeing who the cure was for. "It's ok Krystal." Randon whispered to her. "If I get the cure, I get out. I think." Kure glanced around for Saylonina. "So, I'll think about it and get back to you." Kure started to turn off the holo. "You're really going to get the lightsaber and give me Randon?" Darth Trilliniouse sounded as if he had won.

"We'll see," Kure said coldly and turned off the holo. Then he sighed and shook his head. "Stupid, I am." "Hey!" Krystal protested. Kure sighed again. "I can't believe the old fool really thinks I'm going to give you up, Randon."

Randon was quiet. She turned to Krystal. "Darth Randon, I think I'm getting Darth Kure's train of thought. If Trilliniouse won't give the cure up peaceably, then we'll have to..." Randon didn't get it. "Krystal...blond moment." She said. "Steal it," Kure proclaimed. "See, I need about four girls (aside from you, Randon) who are going to wait by the gate and, well, ATTRACT his attention. Meanwhile, three of us go in and get it." "Oh." Randon nodded. "Who's going...Valeena and Marina?" "And Ailana and Krystal."

"HEY! I don't remember volunteering for this." Krystal's eyes were round. "Tough." Kure smirked at her. "Randon, Ty, and I will go in. Tristar will wait outside, making sure nothing happens to the girls." Randon smiled, and then frowned. "Now what?" "Now we get her Royal Highness's permission, and we'll be set." Randon coughed behind her hand. "Her permission. That girl is desperate, she'll say yes." "Likely." Randon nodded.

Suddenly the doors opened and Saylonina rushed in. "Well! What are you planning about? Why is Kure using the hologram? What is going on?" Randon sighed. "My master has a plan to save your friend." "Well, your Royal Highness, we have already contacted DT, and we have decided on our plan of action." Kure smirked at her. "And you have no choice but to go along with it." Saylonina looked over at them all. "O…k.. but not now! I need to talk to the council and…Tristar Krystal, put them in the same cell. "Now."

The both nodded awkwardly. Tristar took Randons arm, and Krystal took Kures and led them back to Kures cell. When the got there Tristar stood out side the room, Krystal, in. Someone has to watch you two," she growled. "Who knows what will happen if we leave you alone again?" Randon came over.

"Krystal you seem upset." She stated. "I'm okay. I'm not exactly delighted with Sith Lords at the moment." "Oh..." Kure eyes were trained on the wall. "K-Master, is something...wrong?" Randon asked. "No. I'm just thinking." Kure dragged his gaze back to them. "Oh...k." Randon sighed and then hugged herself and rested her head on her shoulder. Krystal sat abruptly, and continued to watch then, although not quite as intently. Kure glanced at the Twi'lek. "Krystal, you're so jumpy."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous about our upcoming mission." At the mention of that, Randon jumped. Mission equaled Darth Trilliniouse; Darth Trilliniouse equaled unconditional fear on her part. She looked at her feet. "What could go wrong?" "I could get captured. Or worse, Darth Randon could get captured. We might not get the cure. We might all be walking into a trap. We might all die. The cure might not be enough. Darth Trilliniouse might hurt us girls. Plenty could go wrong." Krystal stared at the floor.

Kure shifted his weight nervously. "Krystal, I'm sure everything will be fine." Randon bit her lip then walked over to Krystal and then leaned her head on her friends shoulder. None of them knew how Darth Trilliniouse REALLY was...though Krystal was quiet close to guessing what could happen. Krystal smiled weakly at Randon.

"I suppose we always have a chance. I'll just hope it all goes alright." "Hope!" Kure snorted, but he grinned at Krystal and Randon. "Yes..." Randon lifted her head and breathed in. "Now, we just await QBs orders?" She asked skeptically. "Yep. And if she says no, then we'll go anyway." Kure gave Krystal a look.

"I'm sure there are people who would help us out..."


	20. Chapter 19

A/N:Ok, this is sorta hectic, I think anyway. Before I let you read the story I want you to know, no charectars actually got hurt during making of this chapter. Lol. Well maybe heart broken. Anywho, the story.

Suddenly the door opened up and…….Ty slipped in. Hello Master, Darth Randon." "Darth Ty." Kure blinked. "What did you do to the guard?" "I killed him." Randon looked at him horrified. Ty winced and quickly said. "Just kidding. Ailana took care of him. Master, we have a question."

"What is it?" Kure was in a generous mood. "Er...yeah, Darth Ailana and I want to get married." Kure looked blank. "Huh?" "I love Ailana and she loves me...at least I think so, anyway, we want your permission to get married." Randon stared at him as if he was crazy, and for some reason, she felt weird. "This isn't how it's supposed to be. However... I suppose, as long as it doesn't hurt your studies or missions." Ty smiled and nodded.

"Want me to help you escape, or you ok in here?" "I'm okay. As long as they don't bring any more school children in to study me." He laughed. "What about you?" Randon just blinked at him. "Ok, no. I guess I'll see you later..." With that, he slipped out of the room. Kure settled back onto the floor and rested his head against the wall. Randon stood between Krystal who was by the door and Kure.

"That was…random." Randon stated. Kure shrugged. Krystal had a scowl on her face. "Krystal...are you angry about something?" "I'm okay. Just, after reading your story, as I have said I am not exactly delighted with Sith Lords at the moment." "Oh..." She hadn't told Kure about the story. She glanced at him. "What is she talking about?" "I...started a story." She said casually. "Of when I was younger..." "Ah. I may be interested in it..."

"Maybe." She said quickly. "Krystal has it. You'd have to ask her." He turned to Krystal, who drew it out of her cloak. She glanced at Randon, raising her eyebrows. Randon took Krystal's hand and drew her away to let Kure read. Kure read quickly, scanning the page, and didn't show emotion when he was done. "Your memory serves you well, Darth Randon." Randon nodded, and took the paper from him.

"Honestly, though. I don't remember that much detail." Kure shook his head at Randon. Krystal swung her lekku nervously. "It all seems accurate to me." "It is," Kure answered. Tristar came into the cell then. "Hey...sorry bout that..." "No problem." Kure glared darkly at Tristar.

"Hey! Why do you hate me?" Tristar asked suddenly. He was sounded annoyed. Randon looked on with keen interest even though she knew Tristar would end up with no better than he did at the present. Kure just scowled at him, and retreated to the corner. Krystal sighed, and rested her forehead on her knees. Tristar frowned and sighed. Randon came over to him and touched his shoulder gentle.

Kure's eyes were yellow, and he maintained his glare on Tristar, even through Krystal tried to get in the way. Randon ignored Kure. She knew that Tristar knew that she only liked him as a friend, and she was just being friendly. He looked up at her. He shrugged. She gave him the small barley audible smile and patted his shoulder then ran her hand down his arm. Kure wasn't even blinking anymore. Randon looked at his eyes and they connected.

Suddenly it seemed everything vaded and Tristar took a step closer to her. Then on sudden impulse, Tristar leaned over and kissed Randon ever so gentle on the lips. Randon pushed him away quickly. What was he doing! Krystal winced, and flung herself in front of Kure.

She was too late.

Kure had flipped over her head, and kicked Tristar as he landed. Kure Force-choked the boy, and hurled him against the wall. Then he returned to his corner, anger spent. Krystal stood, and stormed out. "KURE!" Randon shouted she glared at him, her hands in fist, and her eyes turning.

Tristar, surprised stayed where he was. Kure, leaning against the wall, watched Randon calmly. Randon was angry at Kure, she was angry at Tristar. Her head was spinning and her eyes were over clouded with a mist. She unclenched her fist and her finger tips turned blue with electricity. She knew it wouldn't work on Kure...so she turned on Tristar. She lifted her hands. Kure just braced himself against the wall, prepared for anything.

Randon let loose and shot electricity at Tristar. Just a quick shot, then she turned and shot at Kure. Kure held out his hand, and effectively drew the energy out of her attack, into his palm. He let the ball grow for a moment, and then tossed it aside. Randon had expected that, she just wanted to get her anger out. But after that, she collapsed to the ground. Kure knelt down next to her, and placed his hand on her forehead, letting the Dark Side gathering around him.

He replaced her stolen energy, and then gave Tristar a smirk, knowing the Jedi would be affected by the high Darkness in the room. Tristar tried to stand and went to the door, and left. Randon eyes flitted open. "Master...I'm sorry about the electricity...actually...I'm not. But I am about the kiss...I thought Tristar understood..."

"I don't really care about the lightning, Darth Randon. It doesn't really matter how many times you hit me with it. Maybe I shouldn't have lost my temper, but that boy has to learn exactly how far I will let him go. He needs to learn his place." Kure sighed. Randon still sat on the floor. "I'm sorry. I feel so…sorry for Tristar.. He's so...naive. I really did...like him before you know..." "I know. I'll try not to hurt him next time... IF there is a next time..."

"Don't worry...There wont be." Randon said. She stared at Kure. Kure's eyes returned to their normal color. "I know there won't." Randon slid her hand across the floor. "Yeah..." Randon laid back down on the ground closed her eyes and moaned. "Are you hurt?" Kure asked. "A sudden pain in my head...um...that's all."

Randon winced, eyes still closed. Kure placed his hand behind her head, a seemingly a bit worried. Randon realized the reason to her pain. Darth Trilliniouse was trying to get inside her head. "K-Master," She said opening her eyes and struggling to sit up. "Darth Trilliniouse…he's trying to contact me..." Kure gently closed Randon's mind against the attack, and opened his just enough so that he could communicate with DT.

_What now? _

_I don't want to talk to you, Kure boy. I want to talk to Randon. About Jullian._

"He wants to talk about the boy," Kure said wearily. Randons head was in her hands. "What's wrong?" She asked wearily. She opened her mind slightly so she could hear without being noticed by either speaker.

_What's up, DT? Something wrong with the kid? _

_Yeah...He's sick...same as that Jedi over there you have. _

_What do you want me to ask your dear sweet, beautiful girl?_

_ The kid won't take the cure from any body. If she cares a lick about the child, I want her to come here, and see if she can._

Kure repeated this to Randon, and then returned to his conversation.

_Just to remind you, we're suffocating under hundreds of feet of rock. _

_I know allot about your state. I know about both your keepers. _

Randon was quiet. "K-Master...what should I do...Can you get Krystal back in here?" Krystal heard her name mentioned, and slipped through the gate. "Yes, Darth Randon?"

_So what? Sure, my prison keepers are soft and weak, but they won't let her go without a good reason._

Tristar came in as well though he kept his distance. "Krystal...my son is sick. He won't take the cure. DT wants me to come so I can give it to him..."

_Sometimes I wonder how you can be the Sith lord Kure Boy._

_ I'm not going to leave Randon. Sorry, DT._

"Darth Randon! That's awful. You aren't going to do it, are you?" "I don't know!" Randon felt on the verge of tears.

_Whatever. Just tell my dear sweet beautiful girl that I need an answer soon._

Kure closed his mind. "He says he needs an answer soon." Krystal stared at the two others, eyes wide. "What will we do?" "I don't know!" Kure snapped. "All I know is, now we have two reasons to get into that fortress!" Randon stood.

"I...Want to go to Jullian." She said quietly. Tristar looked surprised. And Krystal looked shock, but Kure was nodding. "Then, when we go to get that cure, we'll find you and bring you back." "Yes. Just..." She turned to Tristar and Krystal. "Please...!"

Krystal sighed. "If the queens smiteth me down, remembereth me in thy hearts!" "If Queen Brat 'smiteth thou down' she'll have a lot of rebellious prisoners on her hands." Randon blinked, and then saw turned to Tristar. "I'm...sorr." She said to him. "No, I am." He mumbled looking at the ground.

Kure ignored Tristar, but Krystal shot him a sympathetic look. Randon looked over at Kure. She had an urge to fling herself in his arms and cry. Instead she lay down.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Ok, I feel so very sorry for two peopel in this cahpter. Heres the story.

A couple of days later the queen said it was time to go get the cure. Laylosota was getting worse. Randon could only think of Jullian. Her son was also sick, and she needed to get there as soon as possible. "Darth Randon will go first, and we'll follow her and bring the cure and her son back with us." Kure finished telling the plan to everyone present.

Elvia stepped forward, "Your majesty you NEED to send someone from the palace to go with them." "Good idea Elvia. YOU go with them" The child looked surprised. "Me but I!" "GO!" shrieked Saylonina. "And DONT come back without that cure Elvia" Saylonina ran from the room weeping "Do we have everyone?" Randon whispered to Kure, he nodded.

Kure made a quick list on his datapad. "I'm giving you all 15 standard minutes to get your things together. We meet at the hangar. Go!"

"Randon, Krystal, Tristar. Are you three here?" Kure glanced down at his datapad. Tristar nodded. "I really don't see WHY I have to come!" Randon shot him a look. "Valeena, Marina, Darth Ailana?" Kure checked them off. "Darth Ty, me... Elvia. Nine people. Did I miss anyone?" "Yes" Elvia said, she was dragging a little r2 unit after her. "This is R272 he needs to come with us, you will understand later."

"Probably not." Randon stated. Ty looked around thoughtfully. Tristar was biting his lip, his face completely red. "Fine. Now who's going to take care of this little... kid on the trip?" Randon asked. Kure glared at Randon. "I will," Ailana said, to everyone's surprise. Elvia nodded solemnly. "R272 is really good at flying so am I for that matter but HE has force fields and another thing according to the medic droids calculations Laylo has 543 minutes left so I suggest we leave Randon your son probably has LESS time."

Ty frowned. "Ailana..." Randon turned to Kure." K-Master, we really should be going now." Kure arranged two transports, and everyone piled in. "Mount the droid on the wing," he instructed. Everyone did as they were told. "I am NOT just a little kid! Let me remind you besides Laylosota I am her right hand advisor even Jamonson listens to me." Elvia said smugly. Randon sat quietly thoughts flying away with her. Kure raised his eyebrows. "Jamonson? Really." Then he climbed in and the engines started up. And they were on their way.

The ship landed outside the beautiful mansion. DT was outside servants surrounded him. They all walked off the ship and waited for Kure instructions. "Randon, go check in with him, but get out of there fast. Valeena, Marina, Ailana, Krystal... As soon as Randon's gone, I want you to woo him. Tristar, Ty stay with the ship. Elvia, R272, you come with me."

Randon nodded then walked over to Darth Trilliniouse on seemingly steady legs. The Sith smiled when he saw her. "My dear sweet beautiful girl." Randon took a step back. "Don't touch me. I'm here only for Jullian." "Yes, yes, unless of course your master fails you." Randon ignored him. "Where is he, Jullian." "Follow me." Randon followed Darth Trilliniouse to a small room. He opened the door.

Inside was a little boy of five or six. He had almost black hair that fell into his brown eyes. He looked up from the sleep couch he sat. "Mommy!" Some of the servants in the room began whispering in awe to one another. "My dear sweet beautiful girl…that's the first word that boy has said...since you left almost three years ago." Randon blinked, she was deeply surprised and moved the boy remembered her. Jullian scrambled off the bed and ran to Randon He wrapped his little arms around her legs. Randon pried him off and picked him up. He was burning up. She placed a hand on the back of his neck, and then kissed his forehead.

"It's ok." She whispered to herself. She walked to his bed and put him down. The little boy grabbed her hand. "Mommy not leaving!" Randons heart ached. She kneeled beside the bed and held his little hand. "No...I'm not leaving…yet." DT cleared his throat. "Ok, happy family reunion, yadda yadda. Now. I'm going to get the cure. Stay here."

DT slipped out of the room, the servants followed. The door closed followed by the sickening sound of a lock. For awhile Jullian just talked to Randon. Her heart went out to him for all the pain he was going through being just a little boy. Ten minutes later the door was unlocked and DT came in…followed by Ailana, Valeena, Marina, and Krystal. Marina stared down at Randon, pretending not to know her.

"Who's this?" she spat, glaring at Randon. Krystal and Ailana fell silent. Valeena leaned against the doorway, watching the scene in amusement. DT came over to Randon and caressed her face. Randon moved her head quickly then glared looked down at the boy in the bed. She moved his hair from his eyes. "Randon. And here."

He gave her the cure. She took it and then ignored them all completely, as if she had no idea who they were, or cared. Krystal flipped her lekku over her shoulder and expertly felt the boy's forehead. "Oh, what a darling..." she crooned. Randon ignored her and poured the cure into a small cup. DT turned back to Marina. Jullian looked up at Krystal and smiled. "Hi." He said sweetly. "Hi, little one," Krystal murmured. Marina moved closer to Trilliniouse, earning a dirty look from Ailana. Jullian brought his little hand to his face and gave her a little wave.

"Jules, sit up please." Randon cooed in an unknown voice. Jullian sat up. "Please drink this." Jullian shook his head. DT ran his hand up Marinas arm. Krystal smiled back at Jullian. "Why don't you like the medicine?" Marina rested her head on Trilliniouse's shoulder. Jullian shut his mouth and shook his head. "Jullian please, for mommy." Randon pleaded. She was also getting annoyed at DT and Marina. She could sense them, and it was sickening.

DT smirked and ran his fingers through her hair. Marina sighed, and slipped her hand into his. Krystal patted Jullian's hand. "You want to get better, don't you?" "Darth Trilliniouse I would like it if you did that out of this room." Randon snapped. Jullian frowned. "Only if I get to stay with mommy." He said with a slight pout. DT went over to the boy and smacked him across the mouth. Krystal drew her hand back from the boy so sharply it was as if she had been slapped.

She grimaced, giving the boy a sympathetic look. Marina stared down at Jullian. Randon jumped up. Jullian looked like he was going to cry, but he didn't instead he lay back down. DT turned too Marina and grabbed her hand, then left the room. Randon seethed quietly to herself her hands balled up in fists, and then she relaxed and knelt beside Jullian and touched his face slightly.

He winced. "Jullian...I'll find a way ok, please take it." Krystal nodded at Randon, bent over and kissed Jullian's forehead, then left the room. Valeena followed her. Ailana stared around in confusion. "Everything's happening too fast!" she hissed. Randon breathed in and held the cup to the boy's lips. He pressed his lips together. "Mmm." He moaned. Randon sighed. Suddenly an alarm went off it was far off but still distinct.

She threw a glance at the door. "Kure…." She said under her breath. Then she turned back to Jullian. He looked frightened, with eyes wide and lips trembling. "Jules..." She put the cup to his lips, and he took the cure. When he did she jumped up and raced to the door. She turned the handle…but nothing happened.

"No!" She banged on the door once then whipped around and leaned against the door and swore. Then she cooled down and stared at the floor. "Started here…of course I would be back..." she said bitterly.

"Mommy..." Randon sighed and went over to him and wrapped him in her arms.


	22. Chapter 21

Half an hour later the door clicked open. Krystal flew to Randon's side. "I'm so glad he put me in here!" she exclaimed, while checking Jullian's forehead for fever. Randon was so glad and relived to see Krystal she threw her arms around the Twi'lek. Krystal was startled, but smiled. "Krystal, where is everyone else." "Oh, Darth Randon….they got away! What are we going to do? Is Trilliniouse going to hurt us? Will Kure come back for us?"

Randon sat down and brushed the hair out of the boy's eyes. "We will stay here, obviously. Depends on his mood. No." Krystal continued to stand, pacing around the room slowly. "I hope he isn't in a bad mood, from losing Marina." Randon pressed her lips together and continued to stare at Jullian. The little boy was wrapping her hair around his finger. Krystal joined Randon. "Oh, what a sweet little child. How can he possibly..." Krystal trailed off. Randons face was set hard, and she continued to stare at Jullian.

She knew Krystal ment how can DT be the father. Jullian looked at Krystal. "Hi...I Jullian, who you?" He asked innocently. "I'm Krystal." Krystal smiled at Jullian. "Are you feeling better?" Jullian seemed to be thinking about it. "Yes...and no." Randon made him let go of her hair and she stood up. "What do you mean, Jullian?" Krystal asked patiently. Randon walked over to a corner and stood there thinking.

Jullian pulled the blankets up to his chin. "I am sorta feeling better. But I still feel icky." "Oh, Jullian... I promise you'll feel better soon. Just don't worry about it." Krystal tucked in his blanket, concern written all over her face. Jullian smiled. "I like you." He said staring up at her with big brown eyes. "I won't let him do nusing to you." "Thank you Jullian. That's very nice of you." Krystal sighed.

Randon looked on, her heart settling to the bottom of her feet. It was planning on staying there for a long time. Who would come for them? Who cared for a fourteen year old prison keeper, a nineteen year old Sith, and a five year old little boy born of Sith? Who? The answer was…no one.

A couple days later the door suddenly opened. A servant appeared. "DT requests Darth Randon at this moment." Randon looked up. She glanced at Krystal and Jullian. "Now." the servant said. Randon walked over to the servant, who grabbed her wrist, then dragged her out of the room. He finally shoved her in a room. Randon looked about and saw DT sitting at a desk. He didn't look at her.

"Hello. So very glad you could join me." She didn't answer and leaned against the wall. It was quiet except for the scraping of DT's writing utensil against his dura sheet. Finally she spoke. "What do you want DT?" DT turned to look at her at last. "You." Randon stiffened barely, but rolled her eyes sassily. "Besides stating the most compleately obvious?" DT smirked, "Right now I just want to talk with you." Just talk? DT never wanted to 'just talk'.

"What about?" "You. Me. Kure." Randon was quiet. "I don't want to talk about Kure." "Ah…so you know he's not coming back for you. You understand he never liked you. Your just one of his flings...like Laylosota." Randon gritted her teeth. "Shut up." DT raised his eyebrows. "I see. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Jullian." "Ah, the boy. Is he well yet?" Randon pushed her hair from her face. "I won't know for a couple more days yet. Anyway…I was wondering...can we make a sorta deal?" DT put a finger to his lips and tapped them. "What kind of a deal?" "If you...let Jullian go. To Kure…or the Jedi.. I promise not to try to run away. Ever, as long as I live here." DT looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm…well that I will have to think about my dear sweet beautiful girl. Now. About us. We will be going back to old style of things."

Randon's gaze at once went to the ground. You wish DT. DT looked her up and down. "You are dismissed." The servent took her then led her back to the room. Randon was pushed back in. Krystal hugged her, and then sat down again. "Darth Randon? Are you alright?" Jullian had fallen asleep, Randon glanced at him.

"Fine." She whispered. Then she cleared her throat. "He wanted to discuss things." She looked at her hands, then the ceiling. "What things?" Krystal asked. "Nothing important." She stated quickly. Randon sank into a chair. Krystal bit her lip, and leaned against the wall. "Oooooh... great."

A servant came into the room. "The master wants to see you now." He said pointing to Krystal. Krystal walked past Randon, giving her shoulder a squeeze, then hurried out. Randon's blood ran cold as she watched her friend leave. No…please no…

Randon sighed impatiently, and worried. Krystal had been gone for almost two days now. Krystal was pushed into the room. She sat down, shaky and scared. Randon jumped up. "Krystal!" She came over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Are you ok... what did he do?" Krystal sighed. "I'm fine." Randon sighed with relief.

"Good...then he didn't...hit you or anything?" Jullian heard them talking and scrambled over into Krystal's lap. "No." Krystal ruffled Jullian's hair. "So, how are you? Feeling better? Both of you?" Jullian nodded. "I'm better." He smiled and touched her cheek. Randon sat on the sleepcouch. "I'm fine." "Good. Good." Krystal smiled, and then lay down on one of the sleep couches. "I'm going to get some rest. Wake me if you need me." She put the pillow over her head, lekku trailing near the floor.

Randon picked up Jullian and swung him onto a sleepcouch. "We be quiet for Krystal?" He asked. "Yes."


	23. Chapter 22

A Month Later

A servant came in. "Darth Randon, DT wants to see you." Randon nodded, and glanced back at Krystal and Jullian. Krystal had a frightened look on her face, and Jullian was asleep. She breathed in, and then followed the servant to DT's room. Randon, Krystal, and Jullian all stayed in the same room. They were never let out, and food was sent to them. Randon hadn't seen DT in a month. Had he thought about the deal? When he saw her, his eyes lit up mischievously. "My dear sweet beautiful girl, come here."

She stayed where she was. He stood, "Come here." "DT, I won't." DT walked up to her. He stood right in front of her and stared down at her. "And why not?" "Because...I just wont." DTs face grew red with anger. He slapped Randon across the face. Randon took it, though it stung. Then he took her face in his hands. "You will do as I want, my dear sweet beautiful girl." He let go of her face and grabbed one wrist and one shoulder. Randon tried to move.

DT ignored her, putting his hand behind her neck. She moved and kicked him. He gave a shout, then then whirled around grabbed her arm and threw her roughly. She hit the wall hard then fell. "Listen. This is because of your beloved Kure. Right?" She stared up at him. "No..." "Well, haven't you heard, Laylosota has a child, and it's rumored Kure's. You have a child, its mine, why don't you just except and stay, my dear sweet beautiful girl?"

Randon stared at him. Kure...Laylosota's...he was lying. He had to be...

"You're lying! And I really don't have a choice whether I want to stay or not." "True. That is why there shouldn't be a reason for me to lie about Kure and Laylosota." Randon wouldn't listen to him, she stood up quickly. Taking him by surprise she Force threw HIM into the wall. He hit the wall and was knocked out. For a bit any way. "I hate you!" She seethed, though obviously he couldn't hear her. Randon sat on the opposite side of the room watching DT warily. She turned her head. _He's lying about Kure. He has to be..._

There was a soft knock at the door. "May I come in?" a voice whispered in Twi'lek. It was Krystal. Randon stood slowly, glancing at DT. She walked to the door. "Yes." She answered. Krystal slipped in, and glanced at Trilliniouse. "Is he asleep?" "Yes he is." Randon said stonily. It was sorta true.. She stood there and swallowed hard. "Where's Jullian?" Krystal smiled slightly. "Biting the poor servant's hand off, I'd say, by now." Randon nodded curtly. DT stirred, and Randon jumped. Krystal left quickly saying, "I'll be near."

DT sat up and smirked, Randon shrank back. "Good try my dear sweet beautiful girl. But you can't get rid of me that fast." Randon pressed her lips together and stood stiff. DT grabbed her, she wrenched away, then he slapped her. "What is your problem now! What is hindering you now!" He yelled. Randon stared at the floor. "DT…" DT spoke. "I also heard about this child of yours."

She stared at him in confusion. Jullian? Duh he heard about him! Then it dawned on her. Getta! "How do you know about that!" "DT rolled his eyes. "I know everything. Now. Who's the father?" "I thought you knew everything." She taunted. He slapped her three times across the face. Randon tasted blood on her lip. "Who is he?" "That I can't tell you." "Can't or won't?" "Isn't that the same thing? Anyway, why do you care?" "Leave my sight." He barked. He threw opened the door and shoved her out. "I will see you later." He said and shut the door.

Krystal was nearly slammed into the wall by the quickly moving door, but she moved aside just in time, blinking at the spot where she had been. Randon stared at the door, then turned, grabbed Krystal's hand, then went back to the room Jullian was in. As they moved down the halls, Krystal felt a sense of impending doom. Randon opened the door, the servant was gone and Jullian ran into Randons arms. "Mommy!" Krystal smiled at Jullian, and then sat down on a sleepcouch. Randon stood with Jullian around her neck.

"So...you heard what I said to DT?" Krystal nodded, still too out of breath to speak. "So you know, it's not Tristar's." She kissed Jullians forehead, then put him down. "Good. I was... worried." Randon sighed. Jullian climbed into Krystal lap. Randon leaned against the wall, then slid down and touched the corner of her mouth. Blood appeared on her hand. Krystal ruffled Jullian's hair, watching her friend with worry in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" "Yes...fine." She tore the bottom of her cloak, and dabbed away the blood. Krystal shook her head. "You know Darth Ty?" Randon suddenly asked. ''Yes..." Krystal answered. Tears pricked Randons eyes. "He's the father." She said, and then for some reason felt like crying.. Krystal looked shocked. "But... How?" "I don't know!" Randon cried.

She lifted her head to look at Krystal. Krystal leaned back against the wall, trying to maintain Jullian's balance. Jullian touched Krystal's face and Randons. "Why mommy look like she crying?" Krystal tried to summon a smile. "It isn't your fault, Jullian." Randon stayed quiet. Jullian watched her. "Whose fault is it?" "No one's, I guess. Maybe DT's." Jullian nodded solemnly.

"I hate him. When I'm big, I am going to kill him." Krystal's eyes widened in surprise at the little boy's certainty. "By the way... Darth Randon, is Jullian Force-sensitive?" Randon looked up then looked at Jullian. "Yes." "Ah." Jullian suddenly frowned. "You don't believe me?" He asked Krystal. "I believe you. I just don't want you to get hurt while killing him." "I won't." He stated. He looked up at Krystal. "I love you." He said. Krystal smiled, and gave him a hug. "I love you too, Jullian." He hugged her in return. His face was dead set serious.

Randon watched them."Will you wait for me to be grown?" He asked. "Alright, Jullian." Krystal let go of him. Jullian then smiled. "Jules, I think it's time you went to sleep." Randon stated. He made a face. "Ok mommy." He ran and climbed into the sleepcouch. He must have been tired because he fell asleep almost instantly. Randon gave a slight smile to Krystal. "You going to wait for him?" "I don't know," Krystal chuckled. "Is it me, or did he just propose?"

"Welcome to the family." Randon smiled softly. "I think. My poor baby..." "Ah. Now Trilliniouse has to be nice to his daughter-in-law," Krystal laughed. "Right." Randon rolled her eyes then solemnly slightly. "Please just don't break his little heart." "This is going to be difficult for me," Krystal sighed. "Now I can't get married for fear of hurting his feelings. Hopefully he'll get over this when he's older."

"Don't worry, he probably will, its just adolescent infatuation." "Besides... We aren't even the same race." She smiled at him. "Yes, I hope he'll get over it." "He will." Randon nodded. Krystal went over and sat by Randon. "So, anything you want to talk about?" Randon bit her lip and shrugged. "No."


	24. Chapter 23

Another month passed and nothing happened. Randon was suspicious of the serenity. It was the calm before the storm she was sure. Krystal was the only thing not calm; she was not used to being cooped up in one room. Technically it was two rooms, for there was a wash room adjacent to the main room. The main room, to Randon, seemed smaller than her prison cell had been.

Krystal would walk around the room like a caged derriah. Jullian would watch her and ask why she did that. Krystal would sigh, sit and stay silent. That's what happened on the day the storm Randon predicted occurred. Jullian left it at that as he had done every other time before. This time he went over to her and crawled into her lap as she sat on the only chair in the room.

Randon stood leaning against the wall watching hem as she normally did. She didn't talk often any more, only when she deemed it extremely necessary. She watched Krystal gently stroke the child hair. Randon was only now realizing how young Krystal was. The Twi'lek was only 14 and she acted beyond her years. Randon didn't like seeing her friend look so insecure.

Jullian huddled in Krystals lap and fondled her face gently. It was something he did when ever he was tired, either to Krystal or Randon. Now he ran his fingers over her eyes and lips and chin. His head was resting on Krystals shoulder. Randon was about to slide herself off the wall and take Jullian from her to put him to bed when the rooms door swung open. All three of them gave a start.

Three bored looking servants had entered, they looked about the room. "What do you want?" Krystal asked uncertainly. They didn't answer right away and two of them made their way toward the chair. When they took their first step Randons heart began to pound wildly. She also went to the chair. The third servant spoke. "We are here for the boy." There was no emotion in his words.

When Randon heard those words she was at the chair shoving a servant away. Krystal was clutching Jullian to her tightly and he was holding on to her just as tight. Randon stood protectively over the boy and the girl. The two servants stood there uncomfortably and not very sure what to do. "Nest, Zen what's wrong? Push the girl and get the boy, Darth Trilliniouse won't wait forever."

The servant Randon had pushed, Nest, held back a bit while Zen moved forward. When Randon tripped Zen, Nest came up grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back. Randon tried to get away by kicking out her legs. It didn't help. All it did was make Nest swear and knee her in the back. Randon bit the sides of her tongue to keep from wincing or screaming. As Randon struggled in vain to get loose, Zen had gotten up and was now trying to pry Jullian from Krystal's grasp.

Jullian wasn't tired now; clinging to Krystal and screaming at Zen, "Leave me alone! I want to stay with Mommy and Krystal! Let me go!" "Shut up kid, no one cares what you want." The nameless servant, who was still just standing there stated. Zen had his arms around Jullians waist and was pulling him. "Let him go!" Krystal protested.

They obviously ignored the two; they could care less what they shouted. Randon knew that hence she kept her mouth shut and continued to kick Nest. "Hey Leo, give me a hand, this kid's got a good grip." The now named Leo sighed impatiently. "Can't even get a kid." He murmured. He came around the chair and tried to pry Jullians hands off Krystal's neck. Jullian leaned over and bit Leo's hand. Leo drew back swearing, then slapped him.

"NO, no, no, no!" Jullian began to shriek repetitively. Leo ignored him and pulled the child's fingers away. Randon shoved her capture backward and they both fell. She rolled away from him and got up quickly. To her utter horror Zen held Jullian upside down, the boy still screaming. Leo was holding Krystal down on the chair. Zen was just about at the door; Randon ran to it, but Nest had gotten up and pulled her robe.

"Randon do something! Don't let them take him!" Krystal waited trying to wriggle away from Leo and the chair. Randon slipped from her robe, but it was too late. Zen and Jullian were gone. Randon touched the door gingerly. Leo and Nest straighten up and came over and shoved Randon. She fell to the ground and didn't bother to get up.

The servants left and Randon stared at the closed door blankly. She was slightly aware of the burning pain in her left wrist, and of Krystal crying, but that was all. She didn't realize when Krystal came over to her, or when her eyes spilled over with ever so needed tears. She was suddenly cautious her friend was there when the Twi'lek sat behind her and gathered Randon in her arms. Randon leaned back into Krystal and rested her head on her shoulder.

As Randon cried, Krystal smoothed her hair back comfortingly. "It's my fault. I didn't hold on tight enough." Krystal said tightly, her words choked. Randon lifted herself slightly, startled. She looked back at Krystal. "Krystal it is not your fault. Do you hear me?" "I hear you but-" "No. You listen to me." Randon turned and stared into the young blue face. "This is not your fault. It's DT's, ok." Krystal bit her lip nodding. Randon stared at her a little longer, and then gave her a hug. Krystal returned it with a sigh.

"And never forget it."


	25. Chapter 24

Three Years Later

Every day was the same, there wasn't much change. They hadn't seen or even heard of Jullian in three years. Or DT for that matter. They were allowed more leniencies around the complex as long as their body guard, Dameon was with them. They had received their bodyguard a year before, and he wasn't a thing Randon had expected.

He was largely built and tall, about 6'2. He had chestnut brown hair that fell just below his ears, and fell into his brown eyes once and awhile. He was a quiet man kind and gentle. Something about him reminded her of Tristar. His sweet nature, the way he blushed when you complimented him. At night he slept in the halls, though Randon and Krystal insisted on him staying in the room. He would politely decline, saying it was fine in the halls. Randon and Krystal would glance at each other and shrug.

One day bells rang from all over the complex. Dameon rushed in the room; Krystal had been sewing, Randon had been reading. They both dropped what they had been doing. Randon had heard commotion coming from outside the room, but hadn't though much of it. Now, seeing the alarm on her safe-keepers face, she realized it was something her and Krystal should be aware of.

"Ladies, there is no time to explain here. Follow me quickly and I will tell." Randon jumped up and they followed Dameon down the halls, down, down to the complex's safe house. "Terrible storm. Very strange and unusual for Darkraliy. The master is away on business on Ningunk with the Gunkans. He brought three of his apprentices and his son."

Son! Jullian? "Is his son Jullian?" "I am sorry; I do not know names, Mistress Randon." Randon fell silent and listened, the ringing of the bells still clanging, servants rushing past them to the safe house, and Dameons soft voice, "Everyone is herding themselves to the safe house."

"Is it big enough to hold everyone?" Krystal asked. Dameon looked back at her. "Let's hope so." Randon knew there might not be. She had experienced a storm before, when she was younger and they had to go to the safe house. But it wasn't as severe as this. Randon could hear the wind howling and pressing itself at the complex walls.

They neared the safe house, it was packed. Dameon scanned around, "I will see if there is any-" "There is no more room." An older women servant hissed. "But Ritka," "No Dameon." The safe house doors were shut, and about twenty some servants along with Randon and the other two, were left standing outside it.

"It's not going to be that bad of a storm, will it?" "There has to be some where we can go!" "We're going to die!" "Shut up!" "Where's Sailee?" "It's getting louder!" Flurries of words spewed over.

As everyone argued, Randons mind was churning. "We need to get to a windowless room." No one heard her. She cleared her throat, "Excuse me." She said louder. This time Dameon heard her. He looked down at her then boomed, "Everyone listen up, Mistress Randon has something to say." Randon blinked at him gratefully. The servants turned their gazes to her. "We need to get to a windowless room."

The wind howled. "Now. Follow me." Seemingly grateful to have someone take charge, the servants followed her willingly. Not taking a moment to hesitate they all gathered into the nearest room. Servants clumped into groups, whispering to one another. Randon was the only one left standing when everyone was settled. She sighed and rolled her eyes at all the whimpering people; she hated being cramped up with them. Within minutes though, nothing could be heard over the howling winds and heavy rains.

Dameon touched her hand, she looked down at him. He motion to the ground, he wanted her to sit. She shook her head and stayed standing. After a couple of minutes though, the walls trembled for a split second. Randon went down with a thud, her heart racing. She hadn't been scared before, but now she was freaked.

When the walls trembled again Randon moved closer to Dameon. He leaned her back against his rigid legs. Trembling Randon turned to rest her head on his knees. She wrapped her arms around his legs. He murmured something she could not hear, and put a hand on her arm to remove it from its postion. He shook his head slightly.

Randon blinked sorrowfully at him. For a year now she had liked him. Not the way she loved Kure, but more like the way she was captivated by Tristar. She sat back and hugged herself. She hated the storm, she hated the every now an again scream that was louder then the wind and rain, but most of all she hated being alone in a room full of people.

She hadn't cried since Jullian had been taken. And now, she could feel the tears conjuring up, but she held them back. She brushed her hair so it fell into her eyes, and then squeezed her eyes shut.

She suddenly felt herself being pulled into an embrace. She felt warm breath on her ear. "Randon, don't do this to me." Dameon whispered. Randons heart twisted at the words. She let herself go and slipped her arms around him. She put her mouth to his ear. "Do what?" She breathed. "Taunt me like this." He murmured running his fingers through her hair. "What are you talking about?"

He pushed her hair back and gently kissed her cheek. "Randon, I think I'm in love with you." Randon caught her breath and her head was spinning. Then amidst the storm, Randon put her mouth to her safe-keepers and kissed him. It was a slow drawn out kiss. And at that moment, the lights went out.


	26. Chapter 25

AN: Ok, I am sorry for taking so long! Also sorry this chapter is so short...been sorta caught up with my new story about Ty (yes, the Ty from this Story) So you know I have written the next two chapters I just need to type them up! Thank you for the great review Name Sister! It helped me think for when I edit my story for the third time.lol Anyway, enough of my babble. Here you go!

Two Years Later

Randon held Krystals one year old daughter, Fenla, as Krystal dressed. The little girl was practically full Twi'lek with dark hair covering the top of hr head. Randon knew hr friend loved her daughter, but Randon herself wished she had never been born. Like Jullian, the innocent child was one of DT's doings, and it made Randon sick. At least Krystal had been older then she herself had been.

Fenla demand to be put down in her adorable little voice. "Nanon, me dow!" Randon placed the small girl on the floor. Krystal was done dressing and she flipped her lekku behind her. "Thank you." Randon shrugged. There was a knock on the door. "I." Fenla said waving her hand to the door. The person behind the door was heard to laugh and came in. Randon's face lit up. "Dameon!"

He closed the door behind him and Randon stood and walked over to him, making sure not to step on Fenla. He picked her up and swung her around once, kissed her, then set her down. Out of the corner of her eye Randon saw Krystal making the bed with a scowl on her face.

Randon knew the reason for the scowl. Krystal believed Kure was still coming for them, and if not, if they were ever released (which was unlikely) He would still want Randon back. Randon would argue with her saying it had been five years and it was almost a given he wasn't coming, and if they ever were released, he probably forgot all about her.

Did she really believe what she said? Maybe she said it to make herself believe it… either way she wasn't sure. Krystal would always answer the same, and it made her even more upset. "Don't you trust him? Randon, don't you love Kure anymore? Maybe that's it, maybe you never loved him. It's all just a game." Randon would never respond.

This day Randon narrowed her eyes at Krystal, who rolled her eyes and sighed. "So, how's the baby?" Dameon whispered placing his large hands on her very visible pregnant stomach. "He's fine." "And how do you know it's a he?" "I just do." Randon was having Dameon's child, and for once it wasn't something she regretted. She loved him back, or at least that's what her mind told her. She had completely given up on listening to her heart.

Randon was proud of herself too. Living with DT for five years and he still hadn't laid a hand on her. She smiled to herself; she hadn't seen him in almost a yea, which was a good thing. If he knew that she was pregnant with one of his servants child……she didn't want to dwell on it. "Bay-y! Bay-y!" Fenla crawled over and pulled herself up using Randons leg. Dameon picked her up. "Where's baby Fen?" He asked her.

"Der." She pointed to Randon, then to herself. "Me bay-y!" Krystal came over and took Fenla from Dameon. "You're not a baby, your momma's big girl!" Fenla shook her head, her little lekku s' swishing. "Bay-y Bay-y!" She wiggled down then crawled around the floor screeching. Dameon took Randon in his arm's again. "Not to long now." He said.

Randon smiled faintly then pulled back. "Have you heard anything on Jullian?" Jullian, her little boy wouldn't be so little anymore. He would be ten. "I'm afraid not." He answered reluctantly. "Oh." It was torture, knowing her son was in the same complex as her, but never getting to see him. "But I'm sure that's a good thing, don't worry." She nodded and wandered away from him a bit. There was a knock on the door then, "Dameon, Saski is in dire need of your presence."

Dameon took Randon's hand and gave it a kiss." "Coming" He went to the door. "I will see you later." Randon hugged herself and nodded. He gave her a smile then went out the door, Randon sighed and sat on the edge of the bed a hand on her stomach, the other bracing herself on the bed.

Fenla crawled over and pulled herself up using Randon's knees again. She pressed her face against Randon's stomach. "Hi Bay-y" Her voice was muffled. Randon ran her hand over Fenla's lekku. "Randon," Krystal started. "Krystal, I don't want to hear what you have to say if it's about Dameon and I." Krystal didn't go on.


	27. Chapter 26

Three Months Later

Randon knew something was wrong. She could feel it in the air. It was heavy and thick with concern and fright. Dameon wasn't there yet. And it was quiet. Too quiet. So when the door was suddenly swung open and a servant came in saying Darth Trilliniouse wanted her immediately, she wasn't surprised. Just filled with unbearable pain. Krystal grabbed Randon's arm, but Randon removed her hand.

"It's ok Krystal. Stay here with Fen." Krystal hesitated. "Be careful." "It's not me you should be worried about." She answered stiffly. As she followed the servant out of the room, she could feel Krystals questioning gaze burn into her. "Do you know why DT wants me?" Randon asked with out much feeling as they walked down the hall. "Mistress Randon… its Dameon."

She had been right. Randon put a hand to her mouth and pressed her fingers against her lips as she walked. "I am sorry Mistress Randon." She was quiet before she answered. "How did he find out?" "Leo," was all the servant managed before they reached where DT was.

Leo. Randon could feel her finger tips crackle with electricity. The servant eyed her warily as she opened the door for her. Randon went into the room without a word.

Right when she entered DT grabbed hold of her arm. He looked down at her with plain disgust on his face. "Do you know what your little mistake is going to cost that…thing?" He jabbed his finger to the left. Randon looked and saw Dameon being held by two guards, considerably smaller than him. "His life." DT snarled. Randon knew that would be the case. "Darth Trilliniouse, please don't do this!"

She knew it was useless. DT laughed with a sneer at the end. "Oh my dear sweet beautiful girl, I love to hear you plead." Randon wrenched her arm away from him her eyes blazing. He smirked, "I am feeling generous today so I will let you say goodbye to him before you watch me kill him." Randon felt as she was going to throw up or pass out, or both. "Let him go." DT commanded.

The guards let Dameon go; he ran to Randon and enveloped her in his arms. "Dameon, Dameon..." She couldn't breath. He kissed her cheek, her neck, her nose, her mouth. "Be brave. Take care of the baby." She was dizzy, her world was spinning out of control, her knees buckled and she collapsed. He caught her and knelt holding her. "I love you Randon." Through the fog in her mind she managed to answer, "I love you too Dameon…"

"Not that this isn't touching-wait. It isn't. It's actually rather nauseating." DT stood over them glowering. Randon looked up at him. "DT, why do you have to kill him? He did nothing to you!" She cried.

When she looked into his eyes she had her answer. Pride, his respect. He was losing both. By killing Dameon he would regain it? How? Randon guessed he could tell she knew and he narrowed his eyes. He took her arm and yanked her back and she fell to the floor.

He pushed Dameon into the wall as hard as he could. Randon watched numbly as he hit the wall full force and slid to the floor almost life less. She wanted to look away, to cry, to run, but she couldn't do any. Her feet were like led, and her eyes were so dry, they burned. DT picked Dameon up with the Force again and threw him across the room. Randon stayed sprawled on the ground as if in a horrible, terrible nightmare.

She heard Dameon hit the wall, and the sound would ring her ears for months to come. Then she could smell the metallic scent of blood. It went through the room haunting the senses of everyone present. Then DT took out his lightsaber and drove it into Dameon's chest.

"DT." She croaked. She cleared her throat. "I hate you." She said passionately. "You are not human. You have a heart of a rancor. You're a beast. I want you to die a horrible painful death."

DT put his lightsaber away and stalked up to her. "I could say the same about you. Don't you remember Lina?" Randon wanted to shove her fingers in her ears. "Don't you dare DT. That was eighteen years ago! I am not the same." She was not the same…..

"Aren't you though?" He stoked her cheek and her blood ran cold and she jerked back. "Don't touch me." DT Forced pushed her backward, but she caught her self. "Guards, take my dear sweet beautiful girl back to her room." The guards each took an arm and half dragged her to the room.

When she entered Krystal looked at her with questioning eyes. "Dameons, dead, Krystal." Her friend caught her breath. "Oh Randon." Randon ignored her, and Fenla who had waddled over. Instead she went to the bed and laid down covering herself with the blanket.

She waited for the tears to come, to flood over, but none came.

None ever came.

She couldn't cry.


	28. Chapter 27

Three Years Later

"Dameon Stay right there young man." Randon stated. The three year olds feet froze but he was still giggling all the while. "Its time for bed you crazy little boy." Randon strode over to him and scooped him up. "Hey you." He said sweetly, giggling. She planted a kiss on his nose. "Hey you."

She deposited her son onto the sleepcouch where he and four and a half year old Fenla slept. "Fenwa, time to sweep!" Dameon cried. Fenla, who had been climbing into the sleepcouch on the other side paused and wrinkled her nose. "Sweep?" The little boy shook his head. "No Fenwa! Sweep!" "Oh, sleep." Dameon fell back into the sleepcouch giggling like crazy. "That's what I said!"

Randon sighed and leaned against the wall. Dameon quieted down and peered up at his mother. "Me making mommy tire?" "Yes." Dameon gave a dramatized sigh. "We go to sweep now." He laid down and Randon pulled the blanket up to his chin. Krystal, who had been on the other side of the sleepcouch by Fenla, did the same. Randon pushed the little boy's thick brown hair off of his forehead and kissed him. He made a face and wiped his forehead.

"Goodnight Damie." "Night mommy. Night Fen, Night Krystaw." Randon made way to her bed on the floor. She laid down and turned the pillow over then pulled the blanket over her cold feet. Krystal downed the lights and Randon breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. Her thoughts ran to the little boy on the sleepcouch.

Though he was named for his father, the only thing that triggered him in her mind was his brown expressive eyes. The boy was slight and small in built, with medium colored brown hair, not dark, not light, that fell to his neck in the back, laid over his ears, and sat in his eyebrows.

He was an overly happy boy who was content with the world. And she loved him dearly. He made her feel as if she still had a reason to be alive. He made her feel loved. He was the ray of sunshine in her storm of a life.

She smiled softly into the darkness and turned on her side. Then she heard a faint thud then padding of feet. She opened her eyes and saw the outline of Dameon sitting, peering at her. "Damie what are you doing up?" She whispered. "I wanna sweep with mommy."

She sighed and lifted her arm with the blanket. Dameon grinned and crawled into the crook of her arm. She wrapped her arm around him and he snuggled against her. She rested her chin on his small shoulder and kissed behind his ear. "Ew." "Goodnight now Dameon." "Night now Mommy."

In the morning Randon awoke to a pound on the door. Still not fully awake, she moved her arm from under Dameon and placed the blankets on him. The knock came again. Randon yawned and made her way to the door. She ran her fingers through her hair, and then opened the door. She blinked. A young servant boy stood there hopping one foot to another. "Yes."

The boy stopped and took a voluntary step back. "Darth Trilliniouse wants you all to get ready to make a trip to Darminius. Be ready by this afternoon." Then the boy nodded pleased with himself. Darminius? Why were they going to Darminius? "Do you know why? And who else is coming?"

"Um…" The boy looked uncertain. "I do not know why you are going. But you are going to the Sith Lord Darth Kure Deathun with Darth Trilliniouse and Darth Jullian."

Kure-Jullian! She nodded curtly. "We will be ready." She shut the door and leaned on it, holding the handle for support.

What did DT have up his sleeve now? Did it matter though, as long as she got to see her son. And Kure. A week hadn't gone by when she didn't think about him, wonder if he had changed. Remembering him-And Ty, how was he? Was he still the happiest (beside Dameon) guy in the galaxy? How was he fairing with Ailana?

So many people, so many questions, would she receive any answers? And…and what of Kures child…..and Laylosota? Had Kure decided Laylosota was the one for him and married her? Did it matter to Randon herself? She tried telling herself it didn't, but it did. Oh how it did.

Her eyes shifted to the side as Krystal got up. She blinked and yawned twice. "Something wrong? You look paler than usual." She commented getting up. "Wake Fenla, I'll get Dameon. We are going to Darminius." Krystal was at Randons side in seconds. "Really!" "Yes, I don't know why, but DT is taking us and Jullian."

Krystal's eyes lit up like Nicross at night, which made Randon smile slightly, and suspiciously. "Jullian? Do you think we'll be able to see him?" She asked like an excited five year old. Randon was excited too, but Krystal's excitement seemed… "Krystal how old are you?" Krystal gave her an odd look. "22." "Do you know how old Jullian is?"

Krystal sighed and looked upward. "13." Randon nodded. "Yes. "But Ran-" "No buts Krystal." Krystal put her hands akimbo. "Randon, I was trying to say, I miss him the same as you, I am happy we might get to see him!"

Randon didn't answer, she went over to Dameon and knelt beside him. She shook him gently awake. "Time to get up Damie." The little boy mumbled something incoherent and opened his eyes. "Ish morning mommy?" "Yep, and we are going on a trip." He picked him up and set him on his feet. He stumbled confused. "Trip?" "On a ship." She verified. Dameon continued to look perplexed.

Randon began to realize her son had no idea what trip…or a ship even was! Had she really been that stupid to have kept her child so completely ignorant! She went to his level again. "You'll see." He brightened at this. "Wike a surprise!" "Yes. A surprise." She said relived. He clasped his hands together and gave a bounce. "Yeah!"

Randon straighten up. "Now get your clothes together in a pile on the sleepcouch ok?" He nodded solemnly. "Otay." She looked over to Krystal and Fenla; they were gathering their clothes too. Randon began to get some of her own stuff she had collected over the last eight years.

When she was done she looked about for something to hold their stuff. She found one satchel and then decided to use the pillow cases. She neatly placed her belonging inside the pillowcase along with Dameons things. Krystal came beside her and did the same with her and Fenla's stuff.

"I have a bad feeling about this trip. Why would DT want us to go?"

Randon didn't answer, did she even want to know the answer?


	29. Chapter 28

**Hours later a different servant came to the room. "Mistress Randon, are you and the others ready?" "Ready as we'll ever be." She responded. She picked up Dameon with one arm and a pillow case in the other. The four of them followed the servant out of the complex, and to the docking bay.**

**DT was there and when he saw them approaching he smirked. "Aw, my dear sweet beautiful girl." He reached out and took her arm, drawing her to him. Randon tried to appear bored, when really she was annoyed. **

**"Who ish you?" Dameon asked staring at DT curiously. "Me? I'm your father, Dameon." DT gave Randon a wicked smile, one that Randon would love to just smack off his arrogant face. She didn't give him the pleasure of seeing her daunted.**

** It was deal she had made with him. In order for to keep her son…let him live, she had to disown his father completely and forget about him, never to mention his name, directed at the once servant, again. She also had to publicly announce to the whole complex that her child was DT's. She had agreed, and didn't really regret a thing, except for having everyone think that monster had taken advantage of her once again. **

**"Oh." Dameon promptly lost interest in the man, and played with his mother's hair.**

** "DT, what is the meaning of this trip?" She demanded wrenching her arm away from his grasp. "We are going to my least favorite person in the galaxy of course. I haven't had the displeasure of seeing him in quiet some time. I was also sure you would want to chat with those who left you here." **

**Randon narrowed her eyes, put out. "Do you have some deal to settle of some sort or something?" "Ah, it's nothing that concerns that beautiful head of yours, my dear sweet beautiful girl." He stole a kiss on her cheek. **

**Randon jerked back and Dameon made a face. "Ew." DT rolled his eyes at the small boy. "Get in the ship, all four of you." He commanded waving his hand in an authortive way. Randon let Krystal and Fenla go in first and she followed with Dameon on her hip. **

**When they were settled in a back room in the ship, and they were in open space, Randon's thoughts spun in the direction of Kure. He had been haunting her thought for as long as she could remember, and these eight years were no exception. Now, she would…hopefully, be seeing him in a couple hours. But then, killing that was the though of what DT had going on in his muck of a mind. **

**Why were they going? **

**Why!**

** Dwelling on it made Randon rather nauseas. "What are you up too?" She growled under her breath. "What mommy?" Dameon asked. She patted his head absently. "Nothing Damie, nothing."**


	30. Chapter 29

A/'N: This I think, is my longest chapter!! Sorry for the wait for those who care! So you know..I LOVE this chapter! hugs chapter I hope you all agree!! Now here you go:

"Mommy, when we get out?" Dameon cried jumping up and down. Randon could feel a head ache slip through. She took his arm and stilled him to a halt. "Dameon, you need to be quiet for mommy right now. Ok?" He nodded solemnly, his eyes bright.

The ship was docked and DT had exited, and everyone was jittery, especially the kids. Fenla was wiggling in her mothers lap. Randon glanced over at Krystal who gave her a weak smile. Randon looked back down at Dameon who was sitting and making his fingers walk on his legs and talk to one another.

Someone cleared their throat, and Randons gaze shifted up, though she kept her head down at Dameon. "Darth Trilliniouse requests your presence." The servant said in a nasally voice. Randon winced and nodded. Krystal was already standing, holding Fenla's hand. Randon stood and Dameons hands dropped and he jumped up. Randon took her sons hand.

Once they reached the ramp Randon made out a couple yards away DT, a teenage boy, and two young men. It took her a couple to realize who those young men were. When she did, she caught her breath. Ty and Kure. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to run back into the ship, but then she noticed Dameon no longer had his small hand in hers.

He was just approaching the four men. Randons eyes grew in alarm and she almost began to run, when Krystal seized her arm. "Watch." She whispered. Randon bit the side of her tongue, but watched. DT put a hand roughly on Dameons head then shoved him forward. Dameon didn't seem daunted by the behavior and began speaking animatedly to Kure and Ty. The tallest of them, Kure she assumed, bent down and seemed to be talking and listening to the boy. Then Ty crouched down too.

Krystal finally loosened her grip on Randon and they made their descent. Fenla rushed forward. "Krystal, I'm scared." "Why? You don't like Kure anymore." She gave the Twi'lek a glare. Krystal winced, "Ok, ok, maybe you still do, though you have an odd way of expressing it." "Krystal your nails are piercing my skin." Krystal quickly retracted. Her nails were long and deadly. "Sorry."

They approached DT quietly. When Dameon saw his mother he raced over and she scooped him up. "Dameon, do not run off like that again, do you hear me." She hissed. He gave her a quivering lip and his eyes widen and glistened. Randon sighed, and put him down. Dameon went back to Kure who had turned his back on everyone, still bent down, talking also now to Fenla.

Randons eye flicked to the teenage boy. He was average height, with black large curly hair flopping into his face. You could only see one eye and it was dark brown, and his complexion was tan. He almost looked like a shorter version of DT. Reality sunk in as Randon realized who the boy was.

Krystal grabbed her arm for the second time within minutes. "Oh my Yoda, Darth Randon. That's Jullian, isn't it?" She hissed in her ear. Randon swatted her away absently, but in vain. "Yes, I'm pretty sure." "He's….so… grownup. Cute…"

Randon was not expecting that from her best friend. She pulled her hand off her arm and gave her a horrified surprised expression. Krystal looked at her with equal surprise. "What?!" Krystal hissed lowly so not to bring attention to the two of them. "You're just joking...aren't you?" "No, Darth Randon...why would I be joking?" Krystal asked. Randon blinked. "Forget it..." She trailed off. Her best friend liked her son…Randon felt sick. Something had to be wrong with that.

DT then cleared his throat thoroughly annoyed. Kure rose, his back to everyone else. "So can we talk," Here DT gave Ty a look, "Alone?" "Yes. Ty, take DT's party to the small library please, then you may go find Ailana or something." Ty sighed. "No prob. master, follow me." Ty began walking, and everyone followed him but DT and Kure.

Randon walked down the familiar halls and a chill ran through her, remembering. Her time here had been the most peaceful in her whole life. She touched the walls as they passed through the hall. Ty stopped and opened a door and allowed everyone in. He gave Randon a small scared smile. She just nodded in return. "Our masters will be with you shortly." He said then closed the door and left.

Jullian stood by the door, tense, with his head down. Krystal went all the way at the opposite side of the room and began to look through the books, though Randon knew she wasn't really looking. Dameon and Fenla had found a small love seat and were crawling all over it.

Randon herself went to Jullian. They were the same height. She couldn't believe it... her baby boy….it made her feel old, though she was only 27. 13….a year younger then she was when he was born… She touched his arm. He lifted his eyes. She wasn't sure how to react. Just stare at him? Hug him? Talk to him? What? Did DT change her sweet little boy?

It seemed Jullian would make the choice for her. After waiting a couple seconds as if listening for something, Jullian lifted his head and smiled at her. Randon recognized that smile immediately. She remembered the little boy, this teen had once been. He hesitated then gave her a hug. Randon hugged him back hard. "Jullian." She cried. "I...I've missed you so much…I..." She was at a loss for words.

She let him go and he pushed his hair out of his face. "I've missed you to mo-Dar-Ra-" He couldn't seem to place at title for her. Dameon scrambled over. "Who's he?" Dameon asked staring up at Jullian. "Your brother, Jullian." Dameon beamed up at him. "Hi Juwwian! Me Dameon!" He pointed to himself. Jullian smiled slightly. "Hi Dameon."

Jullian lifted his gaze to across the library, Randon followed his gaze. Krystal. Randon frowned slightly. She was looking at Jullian and gave a small smile. Randon stayed where she was and Jullian walked rather woodenly to the small couch. He sat down and the two small children swarmed him. "Hi! I'm Fenla!" The little girl chirped. "Jullian." He answered. "Oh! My mommy talks about you!"

Randon wanted to laugh at the innocence of the two children. "She does?" Jullian asked keeping his eyes glued on Fenla and Dameon. "Yep! Awso a Kure and a Tristar." Dameon piped up. Fenla sat on Jullians lap. "But you know who they talk about the most? Us! Me and Dameon! Cause we're adorable! That's what mommy and Randons say. They also say we're cute and sweet and blasted little things that live solely to get under foot!!"

Randon rested against a book case as she watched the exchange "Well you are." He tapped her nose lightly. Fenla snickered. Now Jullian looked up at Krystal, who was still 'inspecting' the books. Damon followed his gaze as well as Randon. "Do you want to tawk to her?" Jullian, startled looked down at his brother. "No, that's ok-" "I can go tell her!" Fenla slid off his lap and went to her mother.

"Mommy, Jullian wants to talk to you!" "Does Jullian want to talk to me, or do you want me to talk to Jullian?" Krystal asked, turning around looking down at her daughter. "Come on mommy." Fenla pulled Krystal over to Jullian. He rose rather quickly. A small frown played on Randons lips.

Krystal looked up at him. "Wow. You've grown." Jullian shuffled his feet, his head down. "Yeah..." Krystal licked her lips and put a hand on Fenla's head. "Seems you've met Fenla. She's….not my fault." Jullian nodded slowly. "I know. DT told me." Krystal looked slightly surprised. "So, Jullian, how much does DT know of what goes on with us? I'm surprised he even knew I had a baby."

"DT knows allot...he just pretends not to." "Hm. That makes him all the nastier in my opinion. He could have at least supplied something to make the delivery more bearable. I almost lost Fenla." Jullian frowned. "I…didn't know. If I had known..." "Krystal...may I talk to you?" Randon said breaking in.

Krystal shot her an annoyed look; Jullian sank back into the couch. Krystal walked over to Randon and she looked mad. "What Darth Randon?" she asked in a hushed voice. Randon really didn't have anything to say. She just wanted them to stop talking. "I...I forgot." Krystal narrowed her eyes. "Oh, real mature Darth Randon."

They were interrupted by Dameons voice. "Fenwa's my friend." He said. Jullian nodded. "You know how his mommy likes Darth? Or Kure... I don't know what he's called. Anyway, my mommy says you're cute. And I think that's weird, cause she says I'M cute, and we don't look anything alike, but she calls both of us cute." Jullians face turned slightly pink. "Really...Maybe you heard wrong. Because you are very cute, and I'm ...well, just not."

Dameon laughed at that. "Maybe she said you were shot. Or went down a chute." Fenla stopped to think about what else might have happened. Both mothers went over there. Randon scooped up Dameon and Fenla. "Come on guys lets go over here." She did not want to leave Krystal to talk to Jullian...but she sorta realized…she couldn't do much about it… she couldn't forbid him to talk to her because of course he probably wouldn't listen.

Frowning Randon brought Dameon and Fenla over to a corner and showed them how to make a tower with the books. She watched the small children in front of her, but listened to the older ones. "I'm sorry about Fenla. She can be rather...out spoken at times." "It's ok." Randon pushed her hair away from her ears. "Krystal...ok, you know when I was little?" "Yeah..." "Yeah well…I still mean what I said." He said quickly.

Randon's face redden. Krystal was quiet. "Really? "Ye-" Suddenly Jullian stopped talking, Randon looked behind her. DT was in the room and Jullian was standing with his head down. Kure was behind him, with Ty at his side. DT swept his gaze over the room, and then rested it on Jullian. "Boy, come here." Jullian obediently went to his side.

Randon gritted her teeth. All eyes were on Jullian. Fenla made a whimpering sound and ran to her mother, and pulled on her hand till Krystal picked her up. Randon rose slowly and Dameon stayed on the ground. "Kurie boy and I have struck a deal. Jullian you will be fighting Ty for postion of Kurie boys heir."

Kure nodded absently. "Yes…so Ty YOU may want to lose. But my advice is, don't lose, even if you want to, because I want you to win." Ty blinked a couple times. "Huh?" Kure waved his hand. "Nevermind Ty, don't hurt yourself." "K." Randon looked at DT, she new something was crooked about this. Why in the world would Kure agree to something like that?

"When will we begin, master?" Ty asked. "Tomorrow." DT nodded. "For now, my dear, sweet beautiful girl and… them, will be staying with Kurie Boy. For now." Randon blinked nonchalantly, but inside everything was going off scale. "Come Jullian." DT said turning and heading back out, out of the complex, and to his ship, where they would be staying the night. Jullian nodded curtly and left without looking back. It seemed, DT had manipulated her son in some way.

Kure heaved a great sigh. Ty grinned slightly. "Shall I escort the children to the nursery, milord?" He teased. Kure gave him an annoyed look. "Yes." Dameon scrambled up and ran over to Ty. "Hi!" Dameon beamed. Ty opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Then opened it and said. "Hiiii." Krystal passed him Fenla cautiously. Ty took her and set her down, and then taking both of the small hands awkwardly, Ty exited the room.

"Is it a fight to the death Darth Kure?" Krystal asked. A fight to the death. If DT decided it, that's what it probably was. She knew Ty wasn't ….the best fighter around, but was Jullian, a thirteen year old, good enough to beat him? Did she want Jullian to beat Ty? She didn't want either of them to die. Kure sighed again, "Yes, it's probably a fight to the death, unless one of them yields or begs for mercy. That is considered shameful and humiliating in the eyes of the Sith."

A strange look passed over Krystals face and she grabbed a book shelf for support. Randon slowly made her way to Krystal. Kure crossed over to the couch and sank into it. He tossed his hair out of his now blue-gray eyes, and looked at Randon worriedly. "Hey," he murmured. "Hey..." She said softly. She pushed her hair behind her ears.

Her heart pounded so loudly she was surprised no one could hear it. Kure indicated for her to sit next to him. Trying to keep her composure she went to the couch and sat down lightly. Her hands trembled in her lap. Kure placed his hand over hers, and met her eyes. "What are you afraid of?" he asked quietly. She wanted to pull away, but instead she looked away. What am I afraid of? She thought to herself. DT, losing my sons, losing my best friend. Water. You.

"Nothing..." She lied. Kure felt her trembling hands. "Untrue. For one thing, I happen to know that you are deathly afraid of water." "Please stop..." She wanted to cry so badly, but she couldn't. "It's alright," Kure whispered as if he had sensed her thoughts. "You can cry if you want to." Randon blinked. She shook her head. "I can't." Kure looked up slightly, as did Randon.

She saw...Laylosota by the door, and then she left. He nodded at her, returning his attention to Randon. "Randon, is something wrong? Are you uncontrollably upset with me?" Randon let her hair fall in her face. YES! She would have screamed if she was back at DTs, but now...sitting right next to him…she wasn't upset or mad at him at all. She did love him...she was sure of it.

"Its not you Kure." "Is it Jullian?" Kure put his arms around her shoulders, and searched her face. She lifted her face to look at him. "Sort of... and Ty... Dameon...DT...Krystal." Her head began to pound and she began to feel dizzy. Not just thinking about everything…but Kures touch... Kure smiled at her. "That's too much on your mind. You need to relax." He leaned down, and kissed her.

Randon melted in his arms and everything she had just been thinking about flew away. She kissed him back. Randon put her arms around Kures neck… and began to cry. Hard. "Randon..." Kure rocked her gently, as if she were an infant. "Randon, it's alright. Everything will turn out fine." How she wanted to believe him, and right there, right then, she almost did.

She rested her head against his shoulder; He comfortingly smoothed out her hair. Her tears now run freely, and it felt good to cry after three years. Then he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry." Kure murmured. "Sorry?" Randon echoed the word. "For leaving you with him, for not coming, for everything." His voice cracked and Randon lifted her head and stared into his now dark brown/blue eyes.

"Why?" She asked, meaning, why hadn't he come for her, why had she made them believe they would never be together again? He looked away and rubbed a strand of her hair between his fingers, then let his hand drop. "Its…I…complicated." Her hands slid down his neck to his arms then fit her hands into his. He looked back at her and took a hand out of hers and caressed her face, bringing it back to his in lingering kiss.

"This brings back a bad memory." Krystal voice broke them apart. The two parted with a small smile on their lips. "Hello Krystal, you still here?" Kure asked. "Ha." Randon stood up and Kure wiped away a still remaining tear on her face, then he stood. "Let me show you to your rooms." He said walking ahead of them briskly.

Krystal glued herself to Randons side whispering in hushed tones. "That was so sweet!!" Randon pressed her lips together. "Ok, I was wrong. Way wrong. You do still love him! I wonder why he didn't come. I wonder what he thinks of Dameon. I-" "Krystal." "Yes?" "Shut Up." "Right." Krystal shut her mouth.

"Here's your room Krystal." Kure opened the door and Krystal stepped inside and turned. "Darth Kure, what about Fenla?" "I will have her sent here A..S.A.P." Krystal nodded her gratitude and Kure closed the door. Randon walked beside Kure as they went down the hall. Randon realized they were headed to her old room. They walked in silence that was slightly uneasy.

Then Kure spoke up, "Ty told me that you told him that you had a baby." Randons steps didn't falter, but she drew in her breath sharply, and then let it out slowly. "DT told me of yours and Laylosota's child." Did she have to do that? Why did she shot that at him? They were at her room.

He turned and looked down at her. "Listen, Randon, I didn't mean for that to happen." "Neither did I." He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared down at her concentration. "I know. Where is the child?" "I don't know. The Jedi took her away." He frowned. "The Jedi." He spat.

He opened her room's door. "I'll have your son sent her. I will see you tomorrow." Randon nodded slowly, "Tomorrow." Kure stood by the door a couple seconds as if contemplating something. "Randon…." "Yes, Kure?" "Nothing." He left, closing the door gently behind him.

Randon smiled ever so softly and looked about her room. Everything was exactly the way it was when she left it. As if it had been waiting for her return. She laid herself across the bed. As she laid there a mix of tears streamed down her face. Happy ones…and sad ones. She stayed in the same position for awhile, then the door opened and Dameon rushed in. "Mommy!" He tried getting up on the bed.

She sat up and pulled him onto her lap. He looked at her face with obvious concern. "Mommy, your face ish wet!" She sputtered a small laugh and wiped her face. "It's ok Damie." "Are you sad?" He asked in a small voice. She gave him a hug. "No, I'm not sad; actually, mommy is very happy." He smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

He clapped his hands together and gave a bounce. "Did Kure make you happy?"

Randon absently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes… he did."


	31. Chapter 30

"Darth Randon, I'm afraid. What if Jullian gets hurt?" Krystal whimpered. Randon couldn't help but thinking her friend was more worried about her son then she was. They were in the arena, five stands away from the front. The last time she had been in any sort of arena was when Kure had been humiliated by Queen Saylonina.

Now Fenla was on Krystals lap, Dameon on Randons….Ailana in the seat between them. Ailana looked very pregnant and very worried. She was watching her husband who was talking with Kure, with fearful eyes. For the first time Randon felt sorry for her.

"I don't know Krystal." She murmured, watching Ailana's face. Kures voice rang out then, "Five minute and he duel will start." Randon switched her gaze to the open arena where Jullian was at one end, Ty at another. The five minutes seemed like seconds to Randon, for it seemed they began to fight instantly.

Their lightsabers hummed and hissed as they paired the others attacks. Jullian launched an attack at Ty's right, he barley missed by flipping over the younger boys head in a side way twist. Kure had been way up before, now he hurried into the row in front of them, worry was flying off him plain as day. He sat and watched intensely, running his fingers in and out of his hair.

Ty went at Jullians left shoulder, but Jullian flipped over Ty. Then things seemed to go in slow motion. As he was flipping he lashed out with his lightsaber at Ty's. When he landed, he froze as he watched Ty's lightsaber sail across the arena….with his hand till around it.

Ailana made a whimpering sound and clutched the seat in front of her. Kure didn't flinch. Everyone who was near him noticed that he seemed to have no visible reaction. Krystal leaned down and tapped him on the shoulder. "Is there anything you can do to keep him from dying?" Her voice faltered. Kure shrugged. "Only if he yields."

Ty used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber. Jullian had his at Ty's neck now. Ty turned his lightsaber off, and dropped it. Jullian made the saber go closer to Ty's skin so he could feel the intense heat. Then he turned it off.

"Mommy what's going on?" Dameon asked. "Shh." Randon quieted. She ruffled his hair and rested her face against his hair. Kure frowned and stood, and continued down from his seat. "Where are you going?" Krystal asked. He didn't answer. Ailana flew down after Kure in a hurry, Krystal was at her heels. Randon stayed where she was, and Fenla crawled into the seat next to her.

"That man will be alright…right Randon?" Randon nodded, "Of course Fenla. Don't worry." "Can we get closer to hear?" Randon looked down at the little girl, who looked back in earnest interest. "Fine." They climbed over the seats, till they were two rows away, and could see and hear perfectly.

Ailana grabbed Ty and shook him, yelling about how he could have died, then she burst into tears, hugged him, nearly knocked him over, and then Kure pulled her away. Ty looked as if he was about to faint, his blood was everywhere. "Ailana..." A medic came and whisked Ty away, Ailana following at full speed.

Then there was Krystal, she was thanking Jullian, then she telling him he shouldn't have fought in the first place, then said that she didn't understand him at all, then she kissed him. Randon, blinked several times, for that mental shock to register. Jullain seemed to stand there in complete shock. Then he slowly, hesitantly, kissed her back. Fenla giggled and buried her head in Randons arm. Dameon made a face. "Ew."

Randon had just about completely forgotten about DT when she was yanked out of her seat by her hair. She winced in pain as she stood suddenly, Dameon slipping to the ground. "DT, let me go." She said through gritted teeth. He tighten his grip, and her scalp burned. Dameon was clutching at her leg. "Mommy! Shtop it DT!!"

DT ignored the boy, and with his other hand took Randon by the arm, wrapping his hand around her wrist. He let go of her hair and pulled her out of her seat. She tried to run her nails in his arm, but it made no difference. He dragged her to the arena, Randon looked back and saw the two children following, with their eyes wide.

When they were by Kure, Krystal, and Jullian, he tossed her to the ground and gave her a sound kick. Trying to show Kure he as better than him. Randon hated DT for his insecurity. DT turned to Jullian and gave him a smile that was more of a smirk with a sneer attached to the end.

DT took an advancing step at Jullian, and then to Randons surprise, Kure stepped between the father and son. "Hold on, "He started. "What are you so angry about? He won." Krystal rushed over to Randon. She took Randon by the shoulder, and gently guided her to her cute feet.

Crying hysterically, Dameon wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. Wincing Randon pressed him close. Fenla stood silently beside Krystal. DT stood there glaring at Kure. "Did you not see the way my son was behaving with my prisoner?" Kure glanced at Krystal, who blushed slightly, the looked back at DT.

"Ah. So now he's YOUR son, is he. Well, he shouldn't be." Kure crossed his arms stubbornly. "And besides, I'm not going to let you harm any more relatives of Randon's." "Who said I was going to harm him?" DT snorted taking a step forward. "Your thoughts did." DT hissed lowly under his breath. He had obviously forgotten Kure could probe minds, and left his unshielded.

Kure stayed where he was, between father and son. "Out of my way." DT growled. He shoved Kure, who barely moved. "What do you want!?!" DT suddenly cried to Kure with his face red from anger. Randon didn't know how to feel...what did Kure want? Why was he doing this? Kure went pale slightly. What did he want?

"I want you to promise Jullian will come to no harm." DT narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you?" But he stepped back with his arms over his chest. Kure stared down at Trilliniouse. "I'll take that as a yes. No harm. Don't even touch him." "This is ridicules." DT muttered.

Randon felt slightly dizzy and grabbed Krystals arm to steady her. Just then…Laylosota entered the arena and placed a hand on Kures shoulder. He brushed her off like a pesky fly. She began to speak. "Hello before you two kills each other how bout Jullian fights my son to prove that he's the new champion."

For a moment, DT and Kure just glared at each other. "So I tell my son he can fight?" Kure glanced at Laylo. "Scrag, you seem awful eager to get your son to fight." Yet Kure looked interested. "You know, there is a chance he might die." Kure looked happier now. "Fine with me. It will take place tomorrow."

DT glared, "Fine with me as well. Take the prisoners to there rooms, I am going to my ship. Jul-" "Jullian stays as long as he wants; he goes back to your ship, when he is ready." Kure supplied with a smirk. Randon could see DT as not liking how Kure was pushing him around. "Fine." He muttered.

Then DT stalked off to his ship. Jullian was looking at Kure with wide eyes. "Th-thank You Lord Kure." Kure raised an eyebrow. "Awful young for that kind of language, aren't you?" Jullian looked slightly confused, but Randon gave a small smile. Kure waved his hand. "Nevermind. Go on," He waved his hand again, "Leave my arena, all of you."

Randon let go of Krystals arm and took Dameons hand and began walking, heading in the direction of her room, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Except you." Kure said. "Scrag, take the children to the nursery." The women nodded and took both of the children's hands. Dameon beamed up at her. "Hi!" With that they left.

When everyone had exited the arena, Kure turned Randon around and pulled her into a long relaxed hug. A hug that seemed to say that they had al the time in the world to do nothing. "Are you ok?" He whispered kissing the top of her hair. "Yes." She replied, resting her head against him. "Am I allowed to say the T word?" She asked.

A slight chuckle vibrated through him and he used his finger to tilt her head up toward him. "Depends on how you're using it." "Thank you for doing that for Jullian." He shrugged. "I'm just kinda glad Laylosota spoke up about her son, Duza. I wonder if he is good enough to beat that son of yours." Randon gave him a quizzical look. "

"Oh Yeah..." Kure blew out and his hair flew in the air, then settles back against his face. "Follow me." He let her go and took her hand, leading her to the stands. Kure sat in a chair, Randon followed suit. "DT and I made a deal. You know most of it. If Jullian won, he would be in line for next Sith Lord. If Ty and now Duza won, he would be next Sith Lord, and DT would give you, Krystal, and the two kids, to me."

Randon blinked and was quiet. "Is it a fight to the death again?" "I'm afraid so." Randon nodded slowly. "So…this Duza is your son." "I'm afraid so." Kure said again, but this time it was more like a growl. "The kid is so hungry for my attention. I bet Laylo is scared you're here. Scared I will forget all about her poor little baby. But it's kinda hard to miss that obnoxious teen."

"How old is he?" "Fourteen." A year older than Jullian. It was strange to hear Kure talk about his son. Even weirder was they both had sons…She settled back into the sear and tugged absently on her sleeve. "May I kiss you again?" Randon thought that was the stupidest question for him to be asking.

"What do you think?" He smirked, turned, leaned over her, resting a hand on her arm rest, and kissed her. His hair tickled her face; she put a hand on his arm and brought herself up a bit. "'Scuse me, dad? Lady kissing dad?" Kure jumped up, taking Randons hand and bringing her up too.

A teenage boy with mouse brown hair, blue eyes and a cocky stance stood there with a funny little grin on his face. Kure frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Duza, I told you NOT to call me that." "Sorry dad." Randon frowned now also, she didn't like the kid already.

"What do you want Duza?" The boy shrugged. "I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow, but it seems you are busy. Whose she?" Randon gritted her teeth." "This is Darth Randon; you will be fighting her son, Jullian, tomorrow." "Oh, so this is the infamous Randon." Duza frowned and seemed to be sizing her up. Randon couldn't believe the nerve of him! He was definetly Laylosota's son.

Kure brought Randon closer to his side, sliding her arm around her rather protectively. "Yes she is. I don't know what your mother has told you about her, though I can imagine, but I would very much like it if you didn't listen to a word she said about Randon." Randon was slightly annoyed they were acting as if she wasn't stand amidst them.

Duza seemed not to have heard Kure. "She's DT's pet, right?" He uses her at his will right? My mom just told me about the kid. Does she enjoy DT or something?" Randons blood boiled and her eyes flashed. The kid was going to die. No, he was dead where he stood! Or he would be if he didn't leave at that very moment. Kure pressed her closer to him as if hindering her from making a move.

"Duza," His tone was low and dangerous and gave even Randon the chills. "If you don't leave right now, I will kill you." Duza finally seemed to hear Kure. "Ah, right. Bye." He dashed out as quickly as he could. Kure let her go and stepped back. Filled with rage Randon released a stream of electricity through the arena.

Hot angry tears appeared in her eyes. She kept her eyes opened, hopping they'd just go away. "I hate him." She cried, not sure if she was referring to Duza, or DT. She stopped with the electricity and sank to the ground. She had to blink and when she did her tears of anger poured over. She brushed them away, annoyed.

Kure sat behind her and gathered her in his arms, resting his head on her shoulder. "Kure, if you don't kill the kid, I will." "Why are you crying?" "I don't know, because I'm a girl." With that, she suddenly began to bawl. Kure turned her and held her as she often held Dameon. He began to rock her slightly.

"Kure, I'm sorry I'm being like this. I can't help it." "Hormones." He stated. She gave a small light laugh between the tears. "I don't know why you're not annoyed with me. I'm annoyed with myself." He kissed her cheek. "I'm too in love with you to even notice." She laughed again. "Kure, that was pathetic."

"It sounded good to me. But really, Randon. I love you." His voice was low and serious.

She was quiet.

"I love you to Kure. So very much."


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: Very sorry I haven't had a new chapter in a while. Hopefully this is will be ok! Please enjoy the ride-read.

The fight had begun with equal opponents, but now it showed one with obvious elevated performance. Duza being the latter. Dameon fidgeted on Randons lap. He had barely slept the night before, so Randon knew he was tired. "Mommy is it done?' "No, Damie." Dameon stood on her lap and tried climbing over her shoulder. Randon let him, her gaze unable to tear away from the scene unfolding before her.

With every strike, thrust, and block Jullian seemed to grow weaker. Krystal was at the edge of her seat, Fenla in the seat between them. Then without warning a loud voice spoke, "Stop! The duel will continue after a short delay. Darth Menace has arrived unexpectedly and Lord Darth Kure must attend to him immediately."

Dameon sat down instantly. "Who that?" he asked in awe. "I don't know." "What he say?" "The fight is in intermission while Kure talks with Darth Menace." "Who?" "I'll tell you later. Ok?" He seemed satisfied with that. "Ok."

Duza whirled his saber around stuck it on his belt and made a sweeping bow he came up with a determined glare was on his face. Jullian went to the side of the arena and leaned on it. He wiped the sweat from his for head and pushed his hair back. He looked up and looked around. He spotted them and gaze a weak smile. Krystal gave a half wave.

"I'm going down to talk to him. Can you watch Fen?" Randon shrugged. "Sure...I guess." Krystal smiled and patted Randons shoulder and went down to Jullian. Jullians face lit up considerably as he spoke with Krystal. Randon tried ignoring them. "Fenla, you want to sit on my lap?" Fenla nodded eagerly and climbed up next to Dameon

The two children giggled, and Fenla's small lekku's rested against Randons arm. As the two little ones talked to each other, Randon thought about the unexpected announcement. She had heard of this Darth Menace before...he was sort of like Kures foster father. When Kures father disappeared, Menace would be the one to help Kure if the need arose. The need barely arose. That was all she knew about him.

A couple minutes later Krystal bounded back up and Kures voice was heard loud and clear, "Attention! The fight is to begin now!" Randon looked back at the arena. Duza and Jullian stood a yard apart. Duza seemed to be waiting impatiently. When Jullian ignited his lightsaber Duza ran towards Jullian and thrust, Jullian blocked it giving him a small Force push. Duza stumbled briefly, but got up just as quickly.

He seemed very angry now. Randon could feel a hard tug on the Dark Side by the boy. Duza leaped at Jullian doing a triple flip and landing on Jullians shoulders and began trying to topple him. He leaned far to one side and had him on the ground his saber at Jullians neck. Randons heart beat quicker and her mouth felt dry. If Duza hurt her son…. He spoke something inaudible to the audience.

Quietly beside Randon, Krystal got up and slipped over the wall and onto the sandy floor of the arena. Everyone noticed, but ignored her. Jullian stared up at Duza who brought the saber closer so it would singe the collar of Jullians tunic. Randon saw Jullians lips move slowly and then Duza lifted the lightsaber from Jullians neck and Force shoved him to the ground.

He wore a triumphant smug look. Duza had won, and the entire arena, was silent. Jullian stood slowly, and was overcome with a wave of dizziness that he fell over. Randon wanted to jump up, but she couldn't without spilling the contents on her lap to the floor. "Dameon, Fenla can you sit over there for a bit??" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. The two scrambled off and Randon ran onto the arena.

Kure was there already talking lowly with Duza. Krystal was bent beside Jullian. "Don't stand up, stay there." She yelled up into the stands for someone to get a med droid. Randon knelt beside him as well and helped him sit up. "Jules." She whispered pushing back his hair to see his face. Jullians eyes flitted around, and then rolled back in his head. Randon felt kecklish. Krystal yelled for the med droid again.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm going to kill that Duza kid," she muttered. Randon watched as a med droid came and took her son away. Randon stood. She looked up and saw Kure. She got up went hesitantly to him. "Darth Randon." Kure smiled weakly. "Don't worry about your son. He is in good hands now." Randon went back up the stands to retrieve the children, Kure followed her.

"Yeah...Mas-Ku-Dar- Darth Kure...what will you do about Jullian? Is there anyway…he can stay here and train under you?" "Hopefully. We'll see what DT has to say." Kure flashed her a smile. "And you can call me Kure." Randon smiled back, faintly, a shadow of a smile, and then she pressed her lips together. "Kure. You know what DT will do with Jullian if he has the chance?" Kure sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

His warm smile had faded. "I'm sorry, Darth Randon. I know what DT will do. I'll try to avoid it." Randon just blinked. "I know you will. But will that be enough." Kure scowled darkly. "How am I supposed to know?!" Randon narrowed her eyes. "That wasn't a question Kure." "It should have been," Kure muttered. "I didn't want you answer." She spat. Kure looked genuinely wounde

d. He shook his head, then turned and swept off down into the stands, towards the exit. Randon bit her lip, sighed and walked after Kure. Why was she yelling at him? It wasn't like he was a god and could do all. "Listen. I'm sorry...I'm just worried ok." Kure nodded, but continued. Randon stopped, and then looked around for Dameon and Fenla. She couldn't see them anywhere! She ran up to Kure, and ran in front of him. "Kure, where's Dameon and Fenla?!"

Kure scanned the arena. "Not sure. Why, are they missing?" "Yes." Randon was freaking out, though she was trying to be calm. Kure frowned again. "Security!" he called. Randon was biting her lip, and now blood ran over her lip. Kure's eyes widened. He fumbled for a cloth in his cloak, and handed it to her. She winced and took it from him. She brought it her lip and held it there. Kure nodded again.

The security droids began their search. Randon scanned the stands. "Where are you two...?" "I found them." Kure said coming up from behind her. Randon jumped and whirled around, almost letting go of the cloth. "Where?" Kure turned her toward the arena and Randons breath caught in her throat. In the arena stood Krystal, with two frighten children clinging to her legs, Duza, sprawled on the ground, and a man… if it was a man. He had dark brown hair and bronze colored skin….and four arms, two with black scales creeping up along it.

Menace.

"Come." Kure Force jumped over the railings and into the arena. Randon followed using the stairs. When Dameon saw his mother he ran to her. She knelt on the ground and hugged him close and narrowed her eyes up at Menace. Then she rose and Dameon stood in front of her. Menaces eyes flicked to Kure and smiled evilly. "Kure, how nice of you to join us. You should keep track of the Twi'lek here, or she'll kill your poor son."

"She's not the only one." Kure murmured glancing at Randon. That's sure right. What did Krystal do to the spawn of a demon? Menace glared right at Randon, then with one of his many arms, picked up Dameon and alighted his lightsaber to the boys' neck. Dameon was trying to wiggle away but the hum of the lightsaber stopped him.

Randon was filled in anxiety and she tried to move forward to find, she couldn't. Kure was keeping her back with the Force. Just then an older teenage boy bounded to Menaces side. He had moderately dark, tan skin, and black hair that fell to his shoulders. A horizontal yellow stripe ran across his face. "Master… Do you want me to do anything in particular?"

"Shut up." Menace growled. "Let the boy go." Kure sighed, as if he realized that fending for Randons sons would be an ongoing experience. "I'll let him go if you promote my daughter to Sith Lady." Kure stared at him, Fenla let out a whimper. Randon was confused. His daughter? That thing had a daughter? Who in the world was that?! Kure then began to nod slowly. "Scrags got to be better then my sister. Alright fine. But first I need to talk to you."

Scrag?! Laylosota was Menaces daughter?! Was she that much shocked… not really. You could say Evil stupidity was passed down generation, to generation, to generation. Dameon was tossed to the ground. Kure didn't move to help him, instead he let Randon go and moved off a bit to speak to Menace.

The teen with the yellow stripe looked down at Dameon hesitantly, his green eyes giving a spark of worry, and then looked after Kure. She ran to her son and helped him up. "You alright Dameon?" He was a little wide-eyed, but besides that, he seemed fine. He nodded solemnly, "Yes mommy." She stood with him in her arms and noticed Duza had snuck away. She frowned.

Krystal came beside her with Fenla attached to her leg. "I hate Duza." "Join the club." "Sh- listen to Kure." He was saying, "way more about Scrag's background. Two: I need to know what you want me to do with Duza. Three: Should I move them both back into the complex? And four: Who's that apprentice of yours? I thought they all died before the age of sixteen."

Menace answered with, "Scrags background I will tell you later. With Duza train him. It was my hope he would become Sith Lord. Yes move them into the complex. And about my apprentice, when I attacked the Jedi I stole two apprentices I haven't killed them yet."

Dameon struggled out of Randons arms and ran to Kure. Randon winced, but was distracted by the apprentice, who sighed and abruptly whirled around and left. "Kure!!" Dameon cried. Kure glanced down at the little boy and smiled slightly. "Yes?" "I wike you!" Dameon beamed. Kure smile grew just a bit. "That's nice to know." Dameon hugged Kures legs and Kure awkwardly patted him on the head and turned back to Menace.

"Dameon." Randon hissed, the little boy let Kure go and ran back to her. "Krystal, if you would, escort the children to the nursery." Kure murmured. "Yes, Lord Kure." She took both children and headed out of the arena. Then he motion for Randon to draw closer. She took a couple steps, still wary of Menace.

"Now," Menace began. "I understand perfectly about this…Randon." Randon rolled her tongue in her mouth, annoyed. "You would be surprised about how much I know about women." "Would I though?" Kure looked disgusted. Randon found that statement rather repulsive. "Now don't give me that look Kure, I have never done what DT does daily. Now if you have any questions about my Laylosota just ask, she is like her mother in everyway."

Why in the galaxy would Kure ask things about Laylosota? Kure seemed to agree with her thoughts. "Oh really? How perfectly dreadful for you. Though, tell me, why would I have questions about HER?" Menace glared at him and clicked his tongue. "Of course most of your questions are probably about your stupid pathetic apprentice."

Kure sighed. "Ty. Possibly." "As I said your stupid pathetic apprentice." Randon didn't like him talking about Ty like that, they weren't really close friends anymore, but still on friendly terms. "Well then, tell me this, does your boy Ty love someone?" Kure nodded and shifted his feet, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um, of course! You've probably seen Ailana…no, you haven't, she's with Ty in the medic still while they are making him his hand. Anyway yes, Ty loves someone, and she's with child." Menace let out an exasperated sigh. Randon wondered what his problem was. "Well then its quiet obvious what you should do with him."

"What?" "Turn him out, put him aside, let him go." Kure straightened and his eyes flashed yellow. His voice became steely. "I am afraid I can not do that." "And why not? Has Kure gone soft?" Randon watched Kure. "He is-was-my best friend. And he is my advisor, Darth Menace. I am not stupid to see what you are trying to do."

Neither was Randon. She got it completely. "And what am I trying to do Lord Kure?" "Your trying to manipulate me into getting rid of my closest help, it will not work." "I may not need to." Menace sounded mysterious now, his voice low, as if telling a secret. "Does this girl have history with the Light side?" "Yes. She was once a Jedi apprentice I... persuaded her otherwise."

"Who was her master and what did this persuasion consist of?" Randon pressed her lips together and began to turn away. But Kure took her arm and halted her. "Her Master was Scrag and the persuasion was mostly kindness and bribes. Few threats at all, actually. She's still a very nice girl. And that worries me."

"As it should."

Kure raised his eyebrows. Randon understood all to well, and she knew, so did Kure. Did Menace really think Kure was stupid? Menace was hinting Ailana might try to turn Ty to the Light Side. It was quiet laughable. Obviously Menace knew nothing of Ty and Ailana. Then Kure groaned.

"Darth Menace, please leave. Come back later, and then you can torment me." Darth Menace narrowed his eyes at Kure, and then turned his gaze to Randon where it rested lightly. Randon shifted uncomfortably. "Fine. I will be back, Oh Lord Darth Kure Deathun." Darth Menace exaggerated a bow, turned and took a giant Force Leap away.

Kure let her arm go. "Now let's find DT." She made a face as she followed Kure out of the arena.


	33. Chapter 32

DT had hid himself in his ship after the arrival of Darth Menace. Randon felt almost giddy to actually know of something-someone DT feared. Feared enough to hide when the fate of his son and prisoners were at stake. The next day though, DT, met Randon, Krystal, and Kure in Jullians room, where the teenage boy had recovered from his faint and had been inspected by many med droids.

They all seemed to enter the room at the same time, all but Krystal who was already in the room with Jullian. Randon noticed DT's look could kill, but it probably wouldn't need to, his body could do that quicker and more efficiently. Kure seemed to watch DT with expectancy. Randon was at the door frame still as a statue. Krystal was beside Jullian, who sat cross legged on the sleepcouch.

"Jullian, come here." Krystal helped the boy up and he stood in front of his father, and stared at the ground. Randon knew instantly what had happened two days before would unfurl its self once again. DT rose his hand to back swipe Jullian when Kure cleared his throat. "So. I suppose you intend to kill him now? What about our deal?" DT whipped his head around to Kure and spat, "To Allopos with the deal, I'm a Sith for yoda's sake. And What I do with my apprentices is none of your concern."

Kure rolled his eyes heavenward. "My work is never done." He stepped forward, up to DT, so near it might have been taken as a challenge to one watching, such as Randon and Krystal. "What do you Want Now Kurie Boy?" DT growled, roughly yanking Jullian by the neck and thrusting him in front of him like a shield.

Kure remained calm and collective. "No need to worry old man. I want to make certain, "what is rightfully yours" stays here." DT looked at him annoyed. "Why? Why do you always want what I have so bad Kurie Boy?" In a flash DT had his lightsaber out, ignited, and inches away from Jullians neck. Krystals gasp was heard, and Randon became even more rigid. She could see beads of sweat forming on the side of Jullians face.

Kure paused, but didn't seem daunted by this. "Because you seem to not care whether they live or die, and I do. It's an unfair waste of life." "Oh really? This," here DT gave Jullians shoulders a shake, "is a life you think should just keep living? After he disgraced everything he had? I think not!" DT was insane. Randon couldn't believe him! If she didn't trust Kure with this she knew she would be flipping out or more frighten then she actually was.

She noticed Kures breathing had picked up and it seemed he was now having a hard time keeping his emotions under control. DT smirked at Kures obvious discomfort. "Do you know how easy it would be? Just one snap of my wrist and he would be gone. Do you want to save the little boy Kure?" Kure gritted his teeth together, preventing him to answer.

Randon saw a vase on a small bed side table. Thinking fast she focused on it, and using the Force eased it into the air and made it bob toward DT's head. Kure saw the vase and blinked and unclenched his teeth, and made eye contact with DT. "Yes, DT, I do." Randon let the vase go.

It fell directly on DT's head. A look of confusion showed on his face and he halted and swayed. Jullian dropped to the ground, did a somersault and popped up in front of Randon. She took him by the shoulders and pulled him back. DT fell to the ground in a dazed heap. "Very good Darth Randon."

Kure opened the door and called out, "You three, yes you, over here." Three older apprentices came to the door. "Yes master?" One of them asked. "Please take DT to his ship and send him home." The apprentices laughed. "Be our pleasure." The three hauled him out of the room. The room fell uneasily quiet with uncertainty.

Krystal broke it by saying, "Why didn't you kill him?" Randon was surprised to hear that from Krystal. She had wanted Kure to kill someone, even if that someone was DT; Randon was still shocked to hear that. Especially when that thought…had not crossed her mind. Kure shrugged and looked at Krystal. "What would be the point? There's no fun in killing someone who got knocked out by a vase so they can't fight back."

Kure turned and stared at Jullian. "As for you. You will be trained right along with Darth Ty and the rest of my apprentices." Jullian nodded. "Yes Darth Kure. "Ah he speaks!" Kure cried. Jullian looked confused. "Don't hurt yourself." Kure answered him with a sigh. "It was a joke you- never mind. And you."

Here he swung around and looked back at Krystal still sitting in the chair beside the sleepcouch. "It seems your daughter is Force sensitive. How old is she?" "Four. Almost Five." "Hmmm, with your permission I would like to start her training." Krystal seemed surprised. "As a Sith?" Kure rolled his eyes. "No. As a penguin ninja. Yes a Sith. And you can stay here as a guest for as long as you stay on my good side." Krystal stood. "I would have to talk to her about it."

Kure nodded. "Last." He turned around to Randon. Jullian slipped away toward Krystal. "Option number one, you stay here as Krystal is. Option number two, we continue your training where it so rudely has been interrupted. And Option number three, I give you the small house Laylosota had been occupying for she will be leaving it soon to take up rank as Sith Lady,"

Here Kure paused and shuddered. "you stay there with the boy." How she wished there was an option four…."If I choose the first two, what will happen to Dameon?" "Even though he is without the Force, he can still take up some classes if he or you wish when he is older, though for now he can stay with the younglings who are still in the nursery. But he will be under your complete control."

Randon though about it but not for long. Option number two was as close to getting her imaginary four as she was going to get. She told him and he smiled a small smile.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Two days later Kure got called away to something important in outer Darminius. He had said he would be back in a couple of days. A day after Kure left Randon roamed the complex. Jullian was in class and Krystal was sleeping, she had been complaining about a headache. Randon turned down a hall to see a rather starling, at least to her, sight.

Ty and Ailana were kissing rather intimately in the hall. Randon stopped and raised her right eyebrow high. After about a minute and they hadn't stopped Randon cleared her throat loudly. The two jumped and Randon took notice of Ty's knew gold mechanical hand. She blinked at them.

"Hi." "Hey." Ty replied. Ailana put her arms around Ty's and placed her head on his shoulder. "Hello Darth Randon. Its nice to have you back." Ailana sounded sincere, though Randon couldn't be to sure.

"Hmmm, yes well it's very nice to be back. TY smiled and kissed Ailana's finger tips. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't really intruding seeing this is a hall, and I am pretty sure you two have a room." Ty laughed and untangled himself from his wife. "Your right. We will be gone." Ty nodded to her and began to drag Ailana away when Randon inquired hesitantly, "When is the baby due?"

The two stopped and Ailana turned around to face her, a smile illuminating her face. "Some time at the end of the month." Randon nodded and gave a small smile. "I'm very happy for you." And she ment it. Ty now seemed so happy he looked like he was going to exploded rays of light. "Thanks Darth Randon!"

Randon shrugged rather uncomfortably. "Um…yeah." She turned and went down the previous hall. They were so happy, so content, so safe…it wasn't fair. She wished that would happen to her. But now matter how hard she tried she couldn't imagine the scene she wanted most: Her, Kure, Jullian, and Dameon. But others kept intruding this dream. DT would appear, and Laylosota along with Duza, and Krystal and Fenla.

Some times even Ty would come into the day dream with a small empty space. At first she was puzzled by the empty space, until it dawned on her. Getta. Her baby girl. She would be…what? Ten. She tried to picture Getta in her mind by imagining a younger female version of Ty…..she stopped imagining. It was kinda of strange and rather awkward. She was broken out of her thoughts by a young voice.

"Mommy!" She looked up and saw Dameon running towards her, Fenla and a young human girl trailing behind. Randon caught him as he flew at her. "Hey Damie, what are you doing her?" He gave her neck a hug. "Wookey for you!" "Why were you looking for me?" She set him down and the two girls scurried to his side. "This is our friend Caszindra!" he beamed.

The small human girl was bouncing up and down. "Hi Hi! I'm Caszindra! But everyone calls me Cas! 'Cept him!" She pointed to Dameon and began to laugh hysterically. Randon rose her right eyebrow. "Hello Cas, I'm Darth Randon, Dameon's mother." "I know!" Her laughter quieted down to giggles, and Dameon joined. Randon glanced at Fenla, who smiled sweetly and shrugged as if to say, "They are nuts! But I love them!"

It had always amazed Randon how fast small children could make friends. "How old are you Cas?" The little girl put up five fingers. "Four!" Dameon looked at Caszindra's hand puzzled. "That's five." Cas looked at her hand and counted slowly,. "One, three, six, seven, four! Na-uh!"

Dameon blinked at her. "….lets go. Bye mommy! Say bye Fenwa!" "See you later!" Fenla chirped. Randon leaned down and gave Fenla a hug. "Aren't you supposed to be in a class or something?" The three children exchanged looks. "Bye!" Cas cried and the three ran out of view.

"Right." Randon continued her walk.


	34. Chapter 33

Two days later and Kure wasn't back yet. Randon and Krystal were outside looking at the plants. "Hey Darth Randon, look at this one!" Krystal called. Randon went toward her friend's voice, but instead of seeing Krystal she walked into someone. "I am so sorry, excuse me."

The voice… Randon knew that voice. She stepped back and looked at the person she had bumped into, up and down. The person was brushing himself off and glanced momentarily at Randon, then did a double take. "Randon!" he cried. "Tristar, what are you doing here?!" she asked, surprised but elated. "That's what I was going to ask you!" "I'm living here now. Long story short, Jullian lost for our freedom."

He looked confused but he smiled at her. "Our? Is Krystal here too?" "Yes, I am," Krystal answered. The two old friends gave each other a hug. Randon watched, when the hug was over Randon repeated her first question. "What are you doing here at a Sith's house? More specifically Kure the Sith's house. He's not too fond of you last time I checked."

Of course, that had been eight years ago… Tristar winced. "Yes well, I was sent here from Her Royal Majesty Queen Saylonina to deliver a message to Darth Laylosota." Randon blinked. "Why didn't she just contact her on her comlink?" Tristar coughed slightly into the back of his hand. "Darth Kure made it illegal for Laylosota to do so."

Smart move Kure. Tristar ran his fingers through his short hair. "Can I see Darth Kure?" "I'm afraid not, he is away on business." "Then may you direct me to Darth Laylosota?" Randon pondered this for a moment. "I would have to ask Darth Ty about that." "I'll go get him!" Krystal volunteered, and before either could object she was off. The two remaining were quiet.

Randon felt rather uncomfortable, Tristar was staring at her intensely. "Tris-" "Randon, I was so worried! And when Kure wouldn't go back, and then everything went crazy when Marina almost killed Ty-" "What!?!" Tristar paled. "N-nothing." "Marina almost did what?" "It was a long time ago, forget I said anything."

Randon's breath slowed a bit, and she gave him a skeptical look. "I missed you," he murmured, his face now turned red. Randon gave a wistful sigh. "I missed you too." Hesitantly she stepped up to him and gave him a friendly hug, and he returned it. Then she gave him a small peck on the cheek. Tristar put his head down, Randon stepped back. Someone made a strange noise in their throat. Ty. "It's you…" he growled. Tristar jumped. "Darth Ty. I'm here to see Darth Laylosota."

"Inside. Someone will show you." Tristar looked from Ty to Randon, to Ty again. "Okay, then bye." He skittered away. Ailana entered the outside just as Tristar was leaving. Ty glared at Randon. "We need to talk to you," he stated. Randon wondered what his problem was. Ailana glanced worriedly at Ty. "We do?" Ty nodded. "About what?" Randon asked on edge.

"The Jedi Boy and-" So that was it. "Goodbye." Randon began walking away. Ty grabbed her arm. "Come on Randon!" He didn't sound as firm anymore, he sounded like a young worried boy. She wrenched her arm away. "Fine." "You people have got personal problems," Ailana muttered softly. She shook her head. Ty put a hand over Ailana's mouth and kissed her forehead. "Shut up Darling." He looked at Randon.

"First, why in the world did you kiss that Jedi?" "It was on the cheek! It di-" Before Randon could go on there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her, then turned her whole body. Menace stood there with only two arms, and he made an elegant bow. "Hello my lady, I am in need of convincing your Prince Charming of something. He will not listen to me, and I thought you would." Menace was playing absently with a cruel looking knife.

Randon could feel Ty and Ailana move closer. "And why would you think that?" "Because," he used the Force to make the knife point towards Randon's chest. "You don't want to die. And even if you do, Kure doesn't want you to," Menace leered. Before Randon could think Menace had the knife in his hand and an arm appeared, coiling itself around her waist like a snake.

"Goodbye Ty, you must be Ailana, I must be off." Then he Force leapt away with Randon in his menacing grip. He cackled maliciously. Once in his ship he had her tied to a chair. "Moni, get in here! We don't have all day, that pathetic apprentice might actually try to pursue us." The apprentice Randon had seen before with black hair and the yellow band passed through the room Randon was being held in and went to the front and sent the ship off.

"Well Miss Randon, how long do you think it will by before Kure finds out about this? I'm guessing an hour, maybe less, maybe more. Depends on the pathetic apprentice. Will he be scared to tell his master he let his girlfriend be kidnapped? Oh that will make Kure's blood boil!" Randon was silent, gritting her teeth. Moni came back into the room. "The ship will take us home with no detours, master."

"Shut up! Who said you could speak?" Menace shouted. Moni didn't answer. Randon felt sorry for the poor boy, he seemed young, 20, 21? He caught her gaze and gave his head a small shake. Randon didn't understand. The rest of the ride Menace yelled at people, whoever he caught sight of, which was mostly her and Moni.

When they arrived at Menace's complex he roughly lifted her and shoved her inside. "Come, you servants, take the dear girl into more appropriate, or should I say inappropriate clothing." "Yes master Menace," five servants chorused. They took Randon and ushered her into a room.


	35. Chapter 34

"Miss, you must keep going! Darth Menace will be awfully angry!" One of the servants pleaded with Randon. Randon shook her head, pressing her hands against the wall. "Please!!" Randon was completely humiliated. She was wearing the skimpiest clothes she had ever worn in her entire life. Randon felt cold, unprotected, and very, very angry.

"I'll take her from here, Dulce." A young male voice said softly. "Yes Master Moni." Randon then felt two strong gloved hands around her waist and pulling her away from her spot in the hall, setting her down. "Please, Darth Randon, don't make this difficult. Knowing my brother, he will come get you within the hour." His brother?

Randon whirled around and faced Moni. "Kure's your brother..." Moni gave her a smile. "Adoptive. Follow me down to Menace, it'll be ok." Randon studied him, and then followed him down the hall. "How…did you end up here?" She inquired hesitantly, not sure if he'd answer. He surprised her by shrugging and saying, "I was taken from the Sith at three by the Jedi. Then Menace took me at about twelve. Here's his room. Don't get on his bad side."

He opened the door and shoved her in, slipping in as well. Menace took her by the arm and made her stand in front of him. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and placed a pink flower in her hair. Randon saw Moni behind his master arch an eyebrow. Randon moved her head, the flower falling to the floor and her hair moving back into place in front of her face.

"Bring me some iron cuffs Moni." Moni did so, but expression reviled his annoyance. "I wouldn't try to get away missy." Menace snapped the iron cuffs onto her wrists and ran the end through a hook on the wall. "What do you want with me?" she demanded. "What I want with you, I leave that up to my decision." Randon frowned, that hadn't made much sense.

Then she looked down at her self and winced. "Well, why did you make me dress like this?" "Easy, it will make Kure angry and he probably will agree to my terms for your release. If he doesn't, you're mine forever. So I get a girl, and if I tire of you, I could always sell you to DT."

Randon felt kecklish; if that was this mans try at humor, it was repulsive. Suddenly the urge to retch was overwhelming and she threw up all over Menaces feet. She clutched at her stomach as an empty feeling crept over her. She fell to her knees avoiding the puke. Menace let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look missy, if you don't get up I may be forced to mar your perfect complexion here. Do we have an accord?" She stayed on the floor and looked at Moni. He avoided her gaze, shifting his own to the floor. Randon's stomach ached. Menace was clearly through of his patience; he created a ball of electricity in his palm, the middle of which glowed brighter than the rest. He hurled the ball at Randon. It hit her hard and she got to her feet quickly, feeling numb, and struggled to regain her breath. She felt like jelly both mind and body.

"Darth Menace." A servant said hesitantly. "What?" He growled. "Lord Kure is present and waiting at the gate." Randon whirled around to look at the servant. Kure, no! She didn't want him seeing her like this! "Moni, go get him." Menace snapped. Moni nodded and left the room accompanied by the servant.

Randon tried to compose herself. Menace took her by the arm and yelled at a servant to clean up the floor. Menace stared down at her, and then whipped her chin. Randon winced. Menace dragged her to his throne like chair. He sat and tossed her to the floor. "Stay put." Menace leered running his hand over her hair, then the side of her face.

Randon narrowed her eyes and bit his fingers. He swore and drew back. "My flower has a bee in it I see." Just then the doors were flung open and Moni and Kure came in. "So, Kurie Boy what do you think of my new girl? She sure is a pretty thing. I was thinking of selling her to DT, if I can part with her." Randon rolled her eyes and frowned. Kure rolled his eyes seemingly trying to be nonchalant. "You had better not."

Yet, he had a funny look on his face, and Randon couldn't detect it. Randon couldn't look at Kure any longer; she stared down at Menaces ugly feet. "Well I might sell her to you, but the payment is not gold little Kuri. I want you to take care of something more precious then gold, my daughter." Randon snorted at the pathetic description of Laylosota, and Menace kicked her in the side of her head.

It didn't faze her. "Ah. The insatiable little girl of yours." "Do not speak of her in that way or this little wretch, which is really too nice of a word, here dies a slow painful death." Kure sobered slightly. "Name your terms, and restate the already restated lecture."

"You know my terms. I was Laylosota to be Sith Lady. Treat my child like a normal girl. Take the training of Duza seriously. He is the best of your apprentices at that miserable place of yours. You have your children milling around loosely and you have Jedi hanging around."

Kure sighed. "The children are DT's for one thing. Second, the Jedi are being removed. Third, your daughter is not a normal girl. She is a slave turned Sith turned Jedi turned Sith." Randon traced her fingers on the floor angrily. Then she felt eyes on her and she looked up slightly. It was Kure.

"How did you get yourself into this mess?" "Stared talking to two of your stupid apprentices." She muttered. "Then he came along." Kure sighed once again. "Which two of my stupid apprentices are you referring to?" "Ty and Ailana." Menace smacked Randon across the mouth. "Shut up you little ingrate."

Randon squeezed her eyes shut and ran her tongue over her teeth. Kure frowned deeply at Menace, and it was obvious he was trying to keep control many different emotions. "You do have dumb apprentices. Now, I just want to make sure my daughter gets what she deserves." Randon opened her eyes. "Fine."

Kure whipped out his comlink. "Hello, Darth Ty?... Yes, it's me…….. Yes I'm here. Listen, right now get Laylosota into Valeena's room and kick my sister out…………Give me a break Ty……..No she wont……… Whatever. Schedule Duza for some classes with me and some with Unimar.……………No, I'm not joking……Darth Ty stop laughing and just do it." Kure put his comlink away.

He dramatized a bow to Menace. "Happy?" "Immensely." "The keys then." "For what?" Menace asked innocently. "Darth Randon. It's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain." Menace sighed. "Fine." He reached into his cloak and gave the keys to Randon. She rid herself of the iron cuffs and stood rubbing her wrists.

"Now, Kuri Boy, lets just sign this, and you can go." Menace went into his cloak again and his hand came out with a rolled up piece of paper. Kure looked At the paper, then Menace. "What for?" "Its to make sure you stay with your word. If you back out, I will have the legal right to do something about it." Kure narrowed his eyes. "Hey no-" One of Menaces arms reached out and wrapped itself around Randons waist. Startled, she tried pushing it away.

Kure took a step forward. "Fine, Menace, Fine! Just give it here." Menace leered with a glint in his eyes and handed him the paper. Menace let Randon go and gave her a shove. Randon stepped away and gave herself a hug, shivering. "O, Kure, lets make it better, sign in both of your blood. Please." Randon frowned and looked down at her arms in remembrance.

This guy was sick...everyone was sick...the galaxy with filled with sick minded creatures! She looked up and caught Kure staring at her arms as well. Then he turned to Moni. "Knife." Moni nodded and his hand when to his belt and took off a knife and handed it to his brother. Kure easily made a slash on his wrist and then handed to Randon. Menace gave Kure a writing utensil as Randon stared at the knife for a couple of seconds, then cut her own wrist, with only a wince.

Kure passed her the writing utensil. She dipped the end of it into the pool of blood that sputtered out, then gave it back to Kure. He put it into his blood as well, then signed his name gently on the paper. Randon felt a gloved tap on her bar shoulder. She turned and saw Moni holding out a cloth to her. Randon nodded to him and took it, whipping her wrist, and then wrapped it around.

"Very good. I'm very glad we had this visit. Be on your way. Bye. Moni come here." Kure turned on his heels and stormed out of the room, Randon hurried to follow.

Once in space everything was quiet and the air seemed hostile. Randon glanced at Kure, his jaw was set firm and he looked put out. Randon couldn't take it any longer. "Kure, what did I do?!" She cried, her voice reveling how upset she was. Kure continued to stare out.

"Darth Ty told me."

"Told you what?"

"About the stupid Jedi."

"What about Tristar?"

Kure finally looked at her. "Darth Ty said that you kissed him."

She stared at him in disbelief. "It was on the cheek! It was a friendly kiss on the cheek! I haven't seen him in 8 years! It didn't mean anything!" He was acting like he owned her and no one else could touch her! "And even if it hadn't been Kure, so? I'm not getting younger." "What does that mean?"

It means, she thought, I want to get married. I want people to stop thinking I am just whore. And I'm really not getting any younger, and I want more children. That's what it means. But she didn't say anything out loud, no; she just turned and stared out into space. The rest of the time was just as quiet as it had began, and Randon drifted in and out of sleep for awhile.

When she woke up for the third time Kure was just entering Darminius atmosphere. Randon shivered as Kure flew the ship to his complex. He landed softly on the platform and opened the ramp. Randon stood and began her descent down the ramp. She saw Dameon, Caszindra, and Fenla waiting impatiently.

Randon stepped down and suddenly her foot slipped from underneath her, and she fell forward to the ground.

When she landed, her head it the ground with a loud, crack,

then her world

faded

away…..


	36. Chapter 35

Her eyes flew open and she looked wildly about. She saw a figure leaning over her, a man, and her eyes focused on him. He had dark brown wavy hair and he seemed slightly worried. Then he spoke. "Randon, its ok. Dameon, get some help!" Who was this man talking too? Where was she? She tried to speak.

"W… w…where am I?" "In the Sith complex of course, sheesh Randon." The man muttered. Sith Complex? The words were odd and unfamiliar though…. She felt as if she should know what they were. Actually nothing seemed familiar. Was he calling her Randon? Or was he talking to someone else?

"Where?" The man now looked at her truly and deeply concerned. "My head hurts." She whispered. "Concussion?" A female voice asked. She moved her eyes searching for the voice and saw a woman with striped silver and mahogany hair. "Would you stop pushing people off things, master! And what in the galaxy is Darth Randon wearing!"

Then women cried. "He says he didn't push her, I already asked. And I don't know" A younger, girly voice said. "Mommies hurt!" A little boy voice wailed. She wished they would stop screaming. She looked about and saw many other people. She moaned and looked back at the first man. "I…get up." She mumbled. The man put a hand to her shoulder preventing her from getting up. "Just stay down for a bit longer, its ok, Randon."

He pushed her hair back. She shuddered and flinched. "Are you calling me Randon?" A younger male voice then said, "What happened to my mom, Darth Kure?" The man sighed. "I, I think she's got a total and complete memory loss. Darth Ty get the medic out of here! I can do this by myself!" "Are you sure? Cause your not really doing anything." To many different voices, her head was spinning. "Darth Ty."

The mans face wasn't on her any more so slowly she tried getting up. The man noticed and gently gripped her shoulder and guided her to her feet. She stared at him. "Who are you?" Her knees buckled and she clutched to his arm. He steadied her. "Wait, if Darth Randon lost her memory…who will watch Dameon?!" A panicky voice asked. "Don't worry Krystal. Darth Ailana and Ty will take care of him for now."

"We'll what?" The man shot a look to a man with sandy brown mused up hair. "Yes. And I think that we should just call her Randon, her full title will only confuse and maybe upset her." Her head was still spinning, and why was he answering everyone's questions but hers?! "Why don't you answer me?" She whispered hoarsely. The man sighed and slipped off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Randon, at the moment I'll just go as… I'm your friend. Kure." So he was Kure, and she was… Randon? "I'm Randon." "Yes." Randon seemed satisfied with that, and then finally swept her gaze over everyone present.

The man with sandy hair, the woman with Silver and mahogany hair, A bluish type person..? An older boy with black curly floppy hair, and two small children, and a little bluish type...Person. And a bit farther off was a woman with black hair, and at her side was a girl with black hair.

"What about them…?" "They live here. It's an older fortress, an estate. I'll tell you there names, but if it's too much, tell me." She nodded absently. "K, that's Ty, Ailana, Krystal, Jullian, Fenla, Dameon, not really sure..." "Cas!" "Cas, and over there is Laylosota and I think that's her servant Tesana." Everyone name but the first three left her.

"Oh" She put her hand to the side of her head. "I need to sit. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kure put an arm around her to help her walk. "There's nothing to be sorry about, it's ok. Its fine." They found a small sitting area and he helped her sit. Then he himself sat on the floor a small distance off. Ty, Ailana, Krystal, and the little boy had followed.

The little boy came over and tugged on the cloak sleeve. "Mommy!" He cried. Mommy? She stared at him horrified. "Randon…This is your son, Dameon. He wasn't your fault. Don't worry; he is going to be taken care of be them over there." Kures finger pointed to Ty and Ailana. "My son..?" She didn't have a son! That was crazy! Ty came over and picked up the small boy, Dameon, her son?

"Come with me little man." The little boy whimpered then stretched his rams out top Ailana, who took him. Then the three of them left with Ty saying over his shoulder, "We'll be back." She watched him go, and then looked at Kure on the ground. "May… I ask you a few questions?" "Yes… what Randon?"? "How long have I known you? If I knew you-know you..." "You've known me since you were about… ten." A sad look passed his face.

Then the blue person cleared there throat. "A yes, Randon, this is Krystal, your best friend." Krystal, Randon liked the sound of it, it sounded friendly. "Hello." "Hi." Krystal said warmly. Kure was studying Randon and he finally said. "Can you still use the Force?" Krystal snorted in disgust and made a face at Kure. "That's all you can think about?"

Kure chose to ignore her. A servant came up to them with a tray full of cups of zant juice. "Darth Kure," The servant bobbed her head. "Darth Ty sent me." Kure nodded absently. "Yes, good." Kure reached his hand out, and a cup of zant juice flew off the servant's cup and into Kures hand. He got up and handed it to Randon, not a drop spilled. "I mean, can you do that?"

Randon stared at the cup in her hand in surprise, then at Kure. "I… I don't know." "Try." Kure urged. Krystal watched intrigued. Randon stared again at the cup. "I'm not sure.." "Just concentrate on the cup. Will it to move." Randon bit her lip. "I'll try." "That's all I ask." She concentrated on the cup and it lifted from her hand.

She was so surprised that she stopped thinking about the cup and it fell, zant juice splashing onto Kure. She jumped and her eyes widen. "I'm so sorry!" "No, that's ok. I'll go change." Kure stood. Randon stood as well, uncertainly. "I'll go to my room. Krystal, please take Randon to my study. I will meet you there."

Krystal nodded and took Randons arm. "Come on." Randon looked over her shoulder and watched Kure go down a different hall. Krystal tugged her arm and led her away. She hoped Kure wasn't just pretending, and was really mad at her. "You've had quiet a day, Randon." Krystal said quietly. Randon made a small, hmmm, noise. "Have I?" Krystal laughed softly.

"Yes. Ah, there's Darth Ty and Darth Ailana." Randon clutched to Krystals arm and hung tight. Krystal tried shaking her off. "Yikes, Randon, its ok. Look, up ahead in Darth Kures study.." Then she called out to Ty and Ailana. "Hey, where's Dameon?" "With your kid right now. We showed him our room- Ack! Master is so dead!"

Randon was frightened by the way Ty talked. She was also getting drowsy and was losing her bearings. Ty and Ailana met them at Kures study. "I think I should talk to Dameon, he's probably so scared." Krystal said. Ty rolled his eyes. "That kid? Don't think so." Krystal made a face at him, and led Randon into the study and to a chair.

"Could you stay here with Randon until Darth Kure gets back?" "Sure." Ailana answered before Ty could intervene. Randon was confused. Who was Darth Kure, and master? She yawned. Krystal looked down at her friend on the couch and then have her a hug. Startled, Randon just sat there. Krystal straighten then said. "Stay here with them; Darth Kure will be back in a couple minutes." Then she exited the room.

Ty and Ailana occupied a couch opposite of Randon, closer to the door. Ty was leaning forward, fiddling with his fingers; Ailana was rubbing his back gently. Ty looked up across the room at Randon. "Listen, um….I'm sorry, even though you have no idea why." Randon blinked, and then yawned. He was sorry? For what?

Just then Kure came in, glanced at Ty and Ailana, and then sat beside Randon. "Hey master." The couple said in unison." Kure winced. "Er…hi." Ty glanced at Ailana, who shrugged. "So Master, what are you going to do with Randon?" Ty asked. "Take care of her still she regains her memory." Kure answered promptly. "Master, er…" Ailana trailed off. Ty picked it up. "Master, do have an estimate on how long that will be?" Kure shook his head.

Why did they keep calling Kure master? Randon pushed her hair behind her ears, as it kept falling in her face, and she yawned. Suddenly it was quiet in the room, and Randon didn't understand why. Everyone's eyes seemed distant, and Ty was smirking. With this lull, Randons eye lids began to drop, then close. She was still barely aware of what was going on; she struggled to stay awake.

"So, KURE, it seems your girl friend is falling asleep." Ty teased. "Ty, you're hopeless." Suddenly Randon felt herself being lifted from the couch and she tried to open her eyes. She was in Kures arms being held like an infant. Her eyelids fell and her head rested against his chest.

"And where are you taking her, KURE?' Kure laughed. "Ty, you can be so ridiculous at times. I'm taking her to the adjacent room in my quarters. She can sleep there." "Hey, can't be too careful. Anywho…where are you going to sleep, KURE?" Randon felt a strong arm leave her and she wrestled her eyes open. Kure punched Ty in the shoulder; Ailana punched him on the other.

"On my sleep couch, duh!" Ty rubbed his shoulders. "Just checking, KURE. Should I ask Marina for extra surveillance in your room?" Kure whacked Ty again, as did Ailana. "No, that's ok dude." "Why do you people keep hitting me?!" Ty threw his arms in the air.

Randon closed her eyes. She was so confused and tired. "K, Kure, see you later." Randon then heard nothing.

Then what seemed like a just a couple minutes (because it was) Randon was jolted awake. The room was dim, and unfamiliar. She looked about and saw she was still in Kures arms. "Why are you holding me?" "Uh, you uh, uh, f-fell, um, you, uh...asleep." Kure stammered his face red. Randon bit her lip.

"Oh." "Yeah." Kure set her on the bed. "Just go to sleep, ok." Randon moaned and laid down. Kure pulled the blankets back a bit, and Randon moved herself to slide under them. He laid them over her and pushed her hair back.

"Good night Randon."

She was slipping away back into unconscious sleep.

Before she did though she heard,

"I love you."


	37. Chapter 36

Randon slept two days straight much to the distress of almost everyone. When she did wake up, she followed Kure around like a young dierrah. Four days after her two day slumber, she remembered a memory. But she didn't receive it until after a tragedy struck.

"Kure! Kure!" A young voice cried. Randon was able to recognize it as Dameons, her son. Kure caught the small boy by the wrist before he slid across the marble floor. "What's wrong Dameon?" The little boy caught his breath. "Ty say I get you! Baby coming!"

Kure blinked a couple times. "And he wants me because..?" Dameon shrugged. "Ty wants you!" Kure sighed. "Alright, alright. You go find Krystal or someone and stay out of trouble. Come on Randon." Randon hurried after Kure as he flew down the hall. He went into Ty and Ailana's room, Randon following a couple seconds behind.

"What's wrong?" Kure asked Ty, who was pacing the room, his face pale. "Ailana is having the baby right now! A servant is with her...something is wrong. Kure, I'm scared." Kure ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "You sure you're not exaggerating? It's a natural process, Ty."

"Oh, and you would know from experience?" Ty challenged; Kure rolled his eyes. "Give me a break Ty, no. But look at Randon, she had three kids, and she's still alive."

Ty glanced at Randon, who was paying attention, but barley, she was looking off into space. "Not a great example at the moment Kure." Kure sighed again. "Now, just chill, stop pacing, and give me three reasons why you think something is wrong." The three of them sat on the edge of Ty and Ailana's sleepcouch.

Ty put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. "One, the baby is over due my six or sevens days. Two, Ailana swore she couldn't feel the baby move yesterday. Three, Ailana is sick. Here's a bonus, four, I can feel it Kure! Something is wrong!!" "Those arte all pretty lame Ty." Kure replied.

What did Ty mean something was wrong? Randon didn't understand. She understood that Ailana was having a baby, Krystal and Ailana herself had told her. They stayed with Ty for an hour, and then a servant came to them from the room adjacent to Ty and Ailana's. "Darth Ty," The servant had tears stained on her face.

"Kale, what happened?" Ty asked jumping up in alarm. "Darth Ailana would like to see you." Ty glanced at Kure and Randon. "Can you come with me?" he asked. He seemed so young, so insecure to Randon right then, like the little boy Dameon. "Of course Ty." Kure stood and put a comforting hand on Ty's shoulder.

Ty nodded his thanks and the three of them went into the smaller room. Inside Ailana was lying on a sleepcouch staring to the side, at the wall. Ty strode over to her and kneeled beside the bed. "Ailana…….?" Ailana turned her head to him and struggled to sit up. Ty got up and sat beside her, gathering her in his arms. Ailana leaned against him.

Something caught in Randons throat, and she began to back out of the room, but Kure was blocking the way and she almost bumped into him. She stopped and continued to watch feeling desperate and helpless. "She died. Ty. Our daughter, she died. My baby." Ailana had said all this evenly, but now, she burst into tears, clinging to Ty as if to keep herself up from drowning.

Ty seemed to be in a shock state, and he held Ailana tighter. Tears pricked Randons eyes; suddenly though, she was somewhere else, another time, another place.

_Randon gave a sharp cry and almost strangled the servants hand off. The servant was crying in pain and fear of Randon. Randons breath came in gasps. "The baby is almost here mistress, one more push." Randon gritted her teeth and again strangled the servant's hand. A couple second later, the baby was there, but something was wrong, Randon could tell. _

_The servants were quietly whispering to one another. Randon pushed her hair from her face. The baby, where's the baby?" A servant came to her hesitantly and pushed her down. "Just sleep, mistress." Against her wishes, she did fall asleep. When she woke up, she saw DT leering over her. She blinked at him. "My dear sweet beautiful girl… do you know what you've done?" Randon didn't answer. "You killed her. You killed your daughter." _

_Randon drew in her breath. "No! I couldn't have, I didn't, your l, no I didn't, she, I…didn't even see her!" She was breathing fast and getting light headed. "Let me explain, my dear sweet beautiful girl. You killed her by allowing yourself to be bitten by that sharash." Randon was frozen in bed, and tears streamed down her face. "I didn't mean to, I didn't want that o happen I-" "You're a murder my dear sweet beautiful girl, again." She screamed._

She screamed again, and opened her eyes. She was back in the present, but no longer in Ty and Ailana's room. Now she was in the hall on her knees crying. Kure was sitting in front of her looking awkward. She looked up at him and he sighed with relief. She was still crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried. Kures relief was immediately replaced with alarm. "You didn't do anything Randon." "I killed her! I killed her!" Kure looked a bit confused. "Randon," he started gently. "The baby was dead when she was born; it's not your fault." "Yes! No, not this baby, MY Baby! I didn't mean to-" she broke out in new tears.

Kure seemed quite frazzled. "Your baby? How-you remember something?!" She didn't answer, just sank lower onto the floor. Kure scooped her up and took her to his room, and placed her on his bed. And that's where she stayed, for two weeks. Only eating when someone forced her, she fell into a deep depression. No other memory came, and she was just as lost as before.

After two weeks though, she got up and servants helped to freshen her up. Everyone was glad Randon was back up, and seemed to be better…or...so they thought. A week after her depression, she was in a small kitchen, sitting on a window seat looking out the window, Kure was standing against the wall.

Randon was watching the three children that she knew names for, Dameon, Fenla, and Cas run around. As she watched them play though, they suddenly disappeared and someone ran across her mind…

_Darth Trilliniouse smiled at her. Randon kept her face down, she was uncomfortable being alone with her master in his quarters. "Yes master." "Come here, I want to talk to you." Randon slowly made her way to him. He was sitting on his sleepcouch and patted a place in front of him._

_ She sat down rigidly. "My girl, your so tense." his voice was strangely sweet, but Randon didn't trust him. He placed his large hands on her shoulders. Randon shuddered, and his hands automatically went to her neck. Randon gave a small gasp for air, and his grip loosened and he put his hands back on her shoulders. He began massaging her shoulders, she remained tense._

_ "From now on I will personally train you." At that, Randon loosened up slightly. Darth Trilliniouse slipped his hands down her arms. "You're my only female apprentice Randon, did you know that?" She shook her head lightly; his hands ran back up her arms. "Relax…lean on me." Something in his voice made Randon obey, even though she desperately wanted to run. His hands slowly removed her robe. She froze. _

_"You're a beautiful girl. My dear sweet beautiful girl…"_

Randon was back in the present and she was breathing hard. She steadied herself against the wall, and tried to slower her breathing. She slid to the floor Kure was at her side in a moment. "Randon? What's wrong?" Randon looked up. "DT…DT is Jullians father. Jullian is my son." She murmured.

Kure nodded solemnly. Randon bit her lip, then burst out in tears. "Randon! It's ok, it wasn't your fault." Kure crouched next to her, sat slowly on the floor, and put an arm around her shoulders. Randon tried to stop crying; she held it in and tried to breath without shuddering.

She rested against Kures arm. "It's alright. You can cry if you want to." Kure whispered. Randon cried quietly, resting on Kure for support. Kure squeezed Randon's shoulder. "You'll be fine." Randon nodded. "I remembered… things…living with DT…it...it... She couldn't go on. Kure hugged Randon "Hush," He whispered.

Randon felt safe in his embrace, and felt something she hadn't felt in any of her memories.

Actually, just the opposite.


	38. Chapter 37

A/N: Wow, I am sorry! I have not been putting what I have written here!!! So sorry!!! Hopefullit was worth the wait! (doubt it). By the way, half of the chapter is from Krystals P.O.V. Sorry bout that, The need arose.lol

A couple days later Krystal met Randon and Kure before Duza's training time. "Have you guys seen Jullian?" she asked. Randon shook her head, as did Kure. "I haven't, but I just spoke with Unimar a while ago, and he was just at his training session." "I think he's avoiding me." "Hmmm...Well I have to go train Duza."

Here he sighed. "So..." "I'll stay with Krystal." Randon said. "Ok." Kure nodded, and then left. Krystal smiled at Randon. "So how have you been?" Randon shrugged. "Ok." Before Krystal could reply someone ran up to them that Randon did not recognize. "Marina?" Krystal asked.

The woman nodded grinning devilishly. "What do you want?" "I want you two to see this!" Krystal and Randon shared a glance. "See what?" "You're beloved..." Marina placed a hand dramatically over her chest and fluttered her eye lashes. Krystal blushed. "Jullian?" "Duh! Come on!" She grabbed them both by the hand and dragged them inside the complex, for they had been outside.

She led them to her room and showed them to a couple of chairs. Then she darkened the room and pushed a couple of buttons. Two hazy images appeared on the wall. "Marina, what-" "This is my surveillance in Darth Laylosota's room. But, this is not Darth Laylosota. This would be Jullian, and her handmaiden, Tesana. By the way, how old is Jullian?"

Randon had no idea, but thankfully Krystal did. "He just turned 14." "Ah, so young, but then..." Marina looked at Randon briefly, then back at the wall. "Ok, now listen." She flicked a switch on the wall, and voices filled the room. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" Tesana blushed prettily. "Not today. I can't thank you enough Jullian. You're really helping my master and I to settle in."

She placed a hand on Jullians arm. "No problem." Jullian smiled softly. Then the images were gone and the lights came back on. "Now, so far it hasn't gone any more serious than that. But…I think your boy Randon, is falling for Darth Laylosota's little demon, oh, I mean, handmaiden." Randon wasn't quite sure what that ment, but Krystal did.

"What? No!" Marina nodded. "Yes, if you want, if there is any progression, I'll notify you." "Really?" Krystals asked suspiciously. "Why?" Marina sighed with a hand on her hip. "Because, I hate Darth Laylosota, and love Darth Kure. You're a friend of Kure's, the boy is to, and Tesana, can die for all I care. Gosh, I'm trying to helpful, don't question my motives." "Fine." Krystal said. "And anyway, I love this dramatic pathetic love stuff."

Krystal was called to Marina's room again two weeks later. Randon was with Kure, but Krystal had playing with Dameon. The three of them went to Marina's room and the images appeared on the wall. "I hear your mother isn't getting any better. I'm so sorry." Tesana whispered, moving closer to Jullian.

Jullian shrugged. "Its alright, I'm sure she will get better, and she's in good hands right now." He said firmly. Tesana took his hand. Krystal's mouth tightened and she bit her lip. "What's wrong?" Dameon touched Krystal's hand. "Jullian…is with Tesana!" "Why Jullian do that for?" "I-I don't know." Dameon laid his head on Krystals lap and looked up at her. "I'm sorry Dameon." "Why?" Dameon asked.

"For distressing you sweetheart." "I'm not distressed." Krystal despite her on coming sadness smiled slightly down at Dameon and pushed his hair to the side. The figures on the wall were just staring at each other. "Are you mad at Jullian?"

"Yes. Kind of. I don't know if he likes me anymore, Dameon." Dameon lifted his head and crawled into her lap. "Well I like you. You can do better then meanie Jullian." "I agree." Marina stated. "But, I don't want better." Krystal whimpered. "I want Jullian."

"Oh give me a break." Marina mumbled. The other tow began to talk again. Jullian moved Tesana's hair back. "I can't see your pretty face when your hair's like that." He whispered. Tesana smiled up at Jullian with a look of complete admiration and infatuation. Jullian seemed entranced. He touched the side of her face; Tesana touched Jullians hand. Jullian brought his face close to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Marina winced; Krystal burst out in tears. Tesana's face glowed, but Jullian drew back yet still keeping his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm going to fast I think..." "Jullian it's been almost a month, I don't think you were fast enough." Tesana said smiling. Jullian blushed and Tesana kissed him this time, with more passion then he had her.

Marina giggled evilly. Krystal waited for them to stop, she was shaking hard, but she wasn't sure if it was from cold…or anger. Jullian slowly pulled back. He traced her lips with his fingers. "I don't understand…" Krystal slammed her hand on the wall making Dameon jump. "Neither do I, you dummy!" She yelled at Jullian. Dameon winced and sniffed as tears fell. Tesana looked confused and worried.

"What do you not understand?" "Tes, something feels wrong." "What?" Tesana seemed very worried now. Krystal heard Dameon sniff again and kissed his head. "I'm sorry Dameon. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to that idiot of a brother you have." Marina snickered. They turned there attention back to the love birds.

"It's not you. It's me. I'm confused." "Really?" Marina asked sarcastically. "Oh." Tesana looked up and tears were in her eyes. "Grrr!!!!! She shouldn't be crying!" Krystal cried. "She has him for yoda's sake, what more does she want?!" "No, don't cry Tesana." "Well…what's wrong Jullian? What's wrong with me?" "Nothings wrong with you! It's… it's…Krystal." Krystal whipped her tears and straightened when she heard her name.

"Oh." Tesana looked like she just realized something. "Oh, Jullian, if you don't love me just say so." She said sobbing. Marina stood. "I think, Krystal, now would be a good time to make your dramatic entrance." "Huh?" "Come." Marina took Krystals arm and pulled her up. Krystal held Dameon on her hip as Marina led them down a couple halls to Laylosota's room, where Jullian and Tesana were.

Then Marina put a finger to her lips and pressed her ear against the door. Krystal did the same. "You love us both?" Tesana asked in delight. "As I said Tes….love is a very strong word." Krystal narrowed her eyes at the door. Valeena was coming down the hall at that moment. "And things are going?" "Not good." Krystal responded.

Valeena wrinkled her nose; it was quiet in the other room. "May Tesana rest in peace after I'm done with her." "Vicious girl." Valeena commented. Krystal set Dameon down on the ground. "You should go find Ailana, Dameon, ok?" The little boy nodded solemnly and skittered off.

Voices were heard again. "Tesana, I need- I'm going to leave." The door opened and once he stepped out Marina knocked him down and Valeena stood over him with her lightsaber on. Krystal wasn't sure why the two of them were sort of standing up and protecting her? Or maybe they were just bored, and this is their excitement for the week? Krystal just stood there, dumbly.

Then Laylosota came down the hall, and Tesana came out of the room. "Stop!" Tesana shrieked. "Don't hurt Jullian!!" Tesana dropped to her knees. "Jullian are you alright?" "Give me a break." Marina muttered. Krystal looked down at Jullian. He lay on the floor tears streaming down his face.

Laylosota spoke next, "Marina, Valeena, this is not your quarrel! Leave my hand maiden and her friend alone!" Her friend?! Krystal's eye's flashed. Valeena deactivated her saber turned on her heels and stalked off. Marina put her hand on Krystals shoulder, and steered her away.


	39. Chapter 38

"Hey Randon, Jullian wants to talk with me, do you want to come?" Kure asked. Randon thought it over. After what Krystal had told her what Jullian had done four days ago, she didn't really want to see him. But then again, maybe he was going to tell Kure about it, and then she'd have something to tell Krystal.

She nodded and followed Kure outside to the front courtyard. Jullian was pacing around. He saw them and gave a try at a smile, but it was weak. Randon sat on a bench and looked up at Kure and Jullian. Jullian began right away. "Oh Darth Kure, I messed up, can you kill me?"

Randon winced, why did guys always have to talk like that? "No." Kure answered flatly. "How did you mess up?" Jullians cheeks flamed bright red. "I just did, why won't you kill me? If you don't I'll get Darth Ty or your son to do it!" Kure rolled his eyes and punched Jullians shoulder. "Lighten up."

"I can't! Krystal hates me and so does Tesana!" Randon wrinkled her nose. "Why does Tesana hate you?" She asked. Jullian glanced her way. "Because I won't…" he blushed and looked at Kure. "You know." Kure looked amused and Randon could tell he did know.

"No, actually, I don't. Because you won't do what?" Jullian looked at Randon, then Kure, then Randon, and Kure again, then he stood on tiptoes and Kure leaned over and Jullian whispered to him. Randon frowned, why went they telling her? She wasn't a baby. Kure still looked amused, but he tried to nod gravely.

"Well you didn't...right?" "Of Course not! I'm not my mom!" His mom, that's me, Randon thought looking up at them again. Kure frowned at that but said, "Good, then I don't see why Krystal should be so mad, especially if you ditch that bi-Laylosota's girl." Jullian sighed.

"I did ditch Laylosota's girl as you put it, but Krystal has been avoiding me. How could I be so stupid?" Kure cocked his head. "Well, you being who you are...I can see how being stupid can come quite easily." Jullian blinked at him, and then gave a random scream in frustration.

Randon winced, and Kure sighed. "Jullian, chill." "What do you think Krystal will do?" "Krystal? I expect she'll try to make you jealous." "Jealous… how? She doesn't know any available guys… except you." Kure raised his eyebrows and snapped defensively, "I think I'm a good choice." Jullian rolled his eyes. "Yeah… What I ment... Krystal is my mom's friend. Krystal wouldn't do that."

"Actually, with Randon in her current state, if Krytsal ever wanted to make a move, now would be the perfect time." Jullian looked at Kure, horrified. "You're kidding right?" Randon narrowed her eyes. She didn't really follow their conversation, but she had heard her name several times. "Um, I'm right here." She reminded them.

Kure looked over and gave her a fond smile, then looked back at Jullian. "Of course I'm kidding Jullian." "Well then you're like me, or I'm like you...or we're both like my dad." Kure shuddered. "Oh please. I think we just both need to get married." "Fine with me. To who?"

Randon wasn't really paying attention; she was running her fingers over the stone bench. "I have an idea.' Kure answered, his eyes traveling to Randon. Jullian followed his gaze. "Be careful with my mom. I think I trust you with her more than with anyone else…but don't do something stupid. Can I marry Krystal?"

"Me do something stupid? No, that would be her; she'd do something like that. And sure… If you're serious." Jullian was quiet. "Yes, I'm serious. But don't you think I'm too young?" "…no. You're mom was 14 when you were born, though she had no say in the matter. Anyway, if Krystal really loves you, and you really love her, you should get married. Krystal is not getting any younger. And besides.."

Kure looked over at Randon and he said softly, "Who knows when something might happen." "Great!" Jullian cried joyously, and then he quieted. "Now if she'll have me." Randon sighed and decided, boys were confusing creatures.

Two days later Jullian pleaded with Randon and Kure to be not far off when he confronted Krystal. They gave in and now sat in a room in a long hall with the door opened. Kure sighed. "Does everyone think I have nothing else better to do than help with their love lives?!"

Randon blinked up at him. He stared down at her. "Ok, maybe I don't." he confessed. She smiled and he smirked a bit, and then sighed. "That's what I'll miss." She cocked her head and looked at him puzzled. "You smiling. When you get or memory back I don't know how often I'll see that."

Randon frowned. "What do you mean? And do you really think I will get my memory back?" Kure came over to her seat and leaned down and lifted her chin with two fingers. "Yes I do. And I mean… before you lost your memory… let's just say… well to put it plainly, when I was younger and you first came to my complex, I called you a walking funeral."

Randons face heated with his fingers under her chin. "I'm sorry…" Was the only thing she could think of to say. Kure laughed and his fingers dropped. "Don't be, it-" Voices were heard out in the hall and Kure shut his mouth and the two of them listened.

"Krystal please listen!"

"Jullian just go away!"

"Please Krystal!" Jullian pleaded

"WHAT!" Krystal shouted angrily.

"Krystal, I'm sorry!"

"Really." Her voice was flat and emotionless.

"Really!! Listen, Krystal, I don't know what got in to me!"

"Me either."

"I love you, Krystal."

"Are you going to make me stand here and listen to a bunch of lies Jullian?" Krystal asked.

"I'm not lying! Believe me Krystal, and at least hear me out!" There was a pause, then a sigh.

"Fine."

"I love your Krystal, and I'm sorry! I asked Kure if I could marry you. He said yes, please Krystal! I know you hate my guts, which frankly I never I never got cause how could you tell my guts from anyone else's? Ok, I know you hate my face! I do too. I know you probably personally want to murder me, but Krystal I love you and… and, please don't be angry with me!"

Jullian was speaking so fast Randon wasn't sure she caught all he had said. "Can someone say Drama King?" Kure said under his breath. There was silence in the hall, and then Krystal murmured softly, "Oh, Jullian…"

"What." He muttered.

"I'm really mad at you... but I don't hate you."

"Big Whoop. I'm so stupid!" He groaned.

"Yeah, you are. But… but I love you Jullian."

"You do?"

Kure looked down at Randon and pretended to throw up. "Ok, this is getting out of hand in the forgiving quickly department. Why can't people forgive me this quickly?" Randon shrugged. Kure peered out, and sighed. "Luck Duck." He looked back down at Randon. "I'm guessing everything will work out. Wanna blow this Popsicle stand?"

"Huh?"

"Come on."


	40. Chapter 39

A week later something happened that would begin a chain of events that would end in a drastic life change for all who lived in Kure's complex. The day started normal. Randon and Krystal were sitting, watching Fenla, Caszindra, and Dameon play around at the bottom of the steps of the complex.

Cas and Fenla had no lessons this particular morning. The children were playing ball and it seemed it was keep away from Dameon. The girls were using the Force to keep the ball out of the small boys reach. Randon frowned watching. "I don't think that's fair." Krystal, Randon noticed then, wasn't paying attention. She seemed far off, with a dreamy look on her face.

"Krystal, Krystal." Randon touched the Twi'leks hand; Krystal jumped, started. Hmm, huh? What?" "Nevermind, what are you thinking about?" Krystal looked down at her fingers. "Nothing." "Come on! You're thinking of Jullian, duh." Marina's voice was heard from behind them.

Randon turned and saw Marina coming down the stairs. She sat a step above them. Krystal shrugged, but blushed. "Anyway, it's a good thing you're waiting for that wedding for six months." "Why?" Krystal asked. "Because, I have this feeling. Besides Valeena and I are leaving for a while and we don't want to miss it." Randon thought was nice of her, but Krystal rolled her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Randon inquired. "Away." Marina answered. Randon was slightly puzzled. "Where-" Marina put a hand on her shoulder. "Forget about it. Anyway wanted to say bye. So, bye. We're leaving about… now." Marina jumped up, and scattered. Randon watched her go. "She confuses me." "Don't worry, she confuses me too." Krystal reassured.

Then she noticed the kids. "Hey Fenla, share with Dameon." "Yes mommy." Came the reply. The ball fell to the ground and all three children dove for it. Suddenly there was a great commotion from inside the complex, lots of shouting and sounds of frantic running feet. Random jumped and Krystal rose. "Stay here with then, I'll see what's going on." Before Randon could say anything Krystal ran inside.

Randon was beginning to feel frightened and she shivered. The three children had stopped playing when they heard the shouting. They ran to the steps, to Randon. Dameon crawled in her lap, Cas sat beside her, clutching her arm, and Fenla stood behind her, her arms wrapped around Randons neck. "Mommy, what are they shouting?" Dameon asked.

Randon still didn't like being called, mommy. Or mom, or mother, or anything else that she had Dameon as a child. She knew Jullian was her son, but she was still debating on this one. "I don't know." She answered. Suddenly the complex doors flew open and Sith apprentices rushed out.

The four already on the steps watched with growing uncertainty. Everyone was ignoring them. The last to exit was Kure, Ty, and Ailana. They noticed the step sitters. Dameon crawled out of Randon's lap and ran to Ailana. She scooped him up and held him. Randon's stood with Fenla still attached to her back and Cas still clinging to her arm.

"What's going on? She asked. "Jedi." Ty grunted with his arms over his chest. Randon had heard of Jedi. She didn't remember what it was though. Kure explained the situation further. "Jedi ships were spotted entering our atmosphere, headed here. It's a bad thing. We're not sure of why they are here, but I have my suspicions so I sent Krystal inside. Jullian is in there as well, to watch her. I banished Laylosota to her room."

Randon knew she was missing something, but before she could ask Kure said, "I think the Jedi are here to get Krystal. They think Fenla's father is one of theirs and have come to take both of them away. I think its Laylosota's doing." Ty, Ailana, and Randon stared at him blanking. "But you just 'THINK' all this." Ty said sarcastically. Kure shrugged. "It makes sense to me."

Before anymore could be said someone shouted, "They have landed outside the walls and a few miles back!" "Ty." Kure said. Ty nodded and Ailana put Dameon down. "Go inside, Dameon." Then the husband and wife team ran down the stairs giving out orders. Dameon stayed standing there and the girls detached themselves from Randon, and clung to the little boy.

Kure looked at Randon. "Go inside with the children, ok?" Randon stared steadily back at him and shook her head. "I'm staying with you, Kure." Kure looked as if he was about to protest, but then he sighed. "Fine. Fen-" He turned, but the three children were gone. "They better have gone inside."

Kure led her down the rest of the stairs. "What are these Jedi going to do?" Randon asked. "Try to scale the wall. We have to make sure they don't. So we push them off with the Force and whatever else is handy." Kure didn't seem as worried as everyone else. It was if he knew something no one else knew.

Within seconds, it seemed Jedi appeared at the top of every part of the wall. The Sith began at once, some going on the wall themselves and fighting saber to saber. Kure and Randon stood back and watched. Ty and Ailana came over and it seemed as if they weren't doing anything, yet Jedi kept falling backward.

"This is boring." Kure commented. Ty nodded and said, "How much longer of this?" "Till they realize this battle is going absolutely nowhere and they give up." Ailana answered. Ty seemed to mull this over, and then he shouted, "Hey Jedi! This Is Going No Where! GIVE UP!"

The three of them gave him a strange look. Ty shrugged. "Hey, worth the try." Ailana giggled slightly then shouted something of her own. "Listen! I absolutely, positively, Order you to give up! Right Now! At Once! Immediately! Or Else I'll Drop Ty here on top of you! And He's Fat!" "Yea-wait a second. I am not fat! I'm just muscular." Ty said defensively.

Kure snorted and shook his head. Randon didn't understand how they could be joking like this. Were they so confident they would win? Or did they really just not care. "I say fat." "I say, you're dead." "Eek, not me! Them!" Ailana grinned and activated a small bomb and hurled it over he wall. Then she turned to her husband. "Don't worry Ty… Baby fat looks cute on you." She teased. Ty sighed and shrugged and forced shoved someone off the wall.

Randon shrank back from the two and tried to shrink even farther away from everyone until Kure caught her by the hand. He pulled her to him and suddenly… he kissed her.

There, during a fight, or…Wanna be fight. It was obvious that Queen Saylonina did not send many Jedi; as usual the Sith were winning. And in that kiss, everything disappeared, it was just them Kure and Randon, Master and Apprentice. And suddenly, suddenly in that kiss everything, every memory came to her as in form of a flash flood.

She was so overwhelmed her knees buckled and she began to fall, but Kure caught her. Randon looked at Kure and knew exactly who he was, and, oh how she loved him! She put her arms around his neck, still oblivious to all else, and kissed him with heart held emotion.

Kure pushed back a bit and stared down at her with confused eyes, until a light was lit and he gave a whoop and hugged her. Randon laughed and hugged him back. "Randon! Your back!! Your back!" He swung her around and hugged her again. "Randon… I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Randon heart gave a leap, she hoped she had heard right." "You-" Kure set her down and kneeled on the ground. Randon pressed her hand to her mouth, she felt as she was going to cry. Or laugh. Or both. Kure took her hand. "Randon, will you marry me?"

She stared down at him, and her eyes filled with tears of joy. "Of course! How can I refuse? You're my master; you could have my head if I said no." Kure laughed and whipped both of her tear filled eyes, then kissed her again.

Then suddenly they were broken apart by a shout. "Go away! We no like! We spit! Bad Jedi man!" "Dameon." They said in horrified unison. Ty came up to them then. "Sorry for interrupting this little love confession, but can I throw mud with Fen, Dameon, and Cas?" "What the heck?" Kure asked in surprise.

"Well, you see master, we won, but there is just this one Jedi who keeps trying to get over, says he got a letter for you. Anyway, the kids are throwing mud at him. I want to too!!" Randon waited for Kure to reply with an eyebrow arched. Kure sighed. "As long as you don't publicly shame me. Go ahead." "Yeah!" Ty took Ailana's hand and then ran round to the back. Kure looked down at Randon and pushed her hair back.

"Wanna go watch?" He took her hand. "Sure, why not." They went to the back as well and Randon almost smiled at the scene.

Dameon was giggling furiously and throwing mud like no tomorrow, not actually hitting the lone Jedi on the wall, more like just the wall, but it didn't stop him. Fenla and Cas were throwing and using the Force so their mud balls would hit their target. Ty kept 'accidentally' throwing mud at Ailana who 'accidentally' kept making quiet comments about Ty being fat. Randon and Kure watched this scene;

Randon felt so happy. Everything seemed right in the world and she was back in her right mind. Little did she know, her happy world was about to change. Randon then heard a noise, a ring of a comlink. She wandered over to the noise and saw a comlink lying on the ground. She picked it up and brushed it off, and then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello…who is this?" asked an only a slightly familiar female voice.

"I was about to ask the same question."

"I'm Skylar Jade."

Skylar Jade! From the Jedi, one of the prison keepers.

"Who are you and why do you have Moni's comlink?" Randon blinked. Moni? Then she remembered, Moni! Menaces apprentice and Kure's adopted brother.

"How should I know? I found the comlink on the ground."

"Who is this?"

"Randon, soon to be Randon Deathun." Here she smiled; she liked the sound of that.

"Oh you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. When was the last time you saw Moni?"

She tried to think, it was right before…. "Why do you want him anyway?"

"None of your business."

"Then it's none of your business where he is."

"Fine. Menace wants m."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Skylar Jade wailed on the other end.

"And…how do you know what Menaces wants?"

There was a pause on the other end then she snapped, "I belong to Menace, that's how."

Randon fell silent, belong to Menace? She winced, and looked up at the wall. On the wall crouched down….was Moni?

"Think I've found your Moni."

"Oh thank goodness." Skylar Jade breathed.

Randon tried to catch Moni's eye, and when she did he forced jumped over to her. "Moni, it's for you." She handed him the comlink. He stared at it, and then put it in image mode. "Moni!" Skylar Jade cried. "Skylar Jade? What's wrong?' Skylar Jade began to wring her hands. "Moni, Menace is very angry you left, and to tell you the truth, Moni, Halla and I are scared for you."

Moni was quiet, and then he said. "I don't mean to make you worry Skylar. I… just had to leave. There is no way I am going back now." "But, Moni, what's going to keep him from coming after you? Nothing! He will take you back and kill you! Oh please, Moni, just come back!" Skylar Jade pleaded.

Randon caught on quickly to what was taking place. Moni ran away. Skylar Jade want him back "You know..." She spoke slowly thinking the plan forming in her mind through. "There is no way to escape Menaces wrath…..except one." Moni and Skylar Jade turned to her. "What's that?" Moni asked quietly.

Randon took his arm. "You're under arrest for trespassing on Lord Kures property. You are now my prisoner, hence you can not leave." Moni stared at her a couple seconds then grinned. "It seems, Skylar Jade, I have been captured." Skylar Jade looked between the two of them. "You're crazy."

Then she sighed and turned to Moni. "Please be careful Moni. I…I... Will miss you." Moni's face became gently solemn. "I will miss you too Skylar Jade. Be careful." "No, you be careful." They disconnected and Randon could tell some kind of feeling going on between the two of them. The Randon noticed Moni's lightsaber. She took it and he looked a bit startled.

"Prisoners, or at least mine, are not allowed to have these on their persons. It looked like he was about to protest, then he shrugged. Randon then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up and saw Kure. "And who do we have here?" "Moni, my prisoner." "Your prisoner?" Kures voice held a question. "Yes. Protecting him from Menace." "Menace." "Yes."

Kure looked Moni up and down. "Hello little brother." Moni looked at the ground. "Hey." Then Kure looked down at Randon. "Come on, the petty fight is over, the lone Jedi decided to leave for now with promise of return with Queen Saylonina. Ty is going to marry us right now." Randon blinked, startled. "Right now? Ty?" "Yes…is that ok?" Kure sounded like a worried thirteen year old boy.

Randon put her hand not holding on to Moni on Kures arm. "It's fine." He smiled relived. "Good. Come on my wife's prisoner." Kure took Moni's other arm, and they began walking. "A wedding? You two? Wow, finally." Moni commented.


	41. Chapter 40

A/N: Hi. It's been a while. Sorry. lol. I havent stopped writting, not at all!!! I just..keep forgetting to put it up.lol, my bad. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy! Please leave a comment!!

The wedding was simple, yet satisfying to all viewers, which wasn't a lot. After a quick change Unimar, a friend of Kures, became the one to say the 'magic words' as Ty had put it. Ty became Kure's best man, Krystal was Maiden of Honor.

So plus Ty and Krystal the five others present to the wedding were, Moni, Jullian, Ailana, Dameon, and Fenla. And well, of course Kure and Randon. After the wedding it was late and Kure told Randon to get Moni adjusted in his room and then meet him in his-their room after.

"Don't worry, Ty and Ailana have been taking care of Dameon, they'll put him to bed." As soon as he had said Ty, it gave her a reason to worry, but she tried to put it off for now. Randon led Moni to his room which was to be Randons old room which wasn't far from Kures.

She opened the door and Moni went in. He stood in the door way and looked around. "Hmm, well this about two steps up from my "room" at Menace's." He moved so she could enter the room as well. She leaned against the doorframe. He turned to look at her. "So, I guess... you're kinda like my sister now." "Sister?...yeah..."

Randon realized if Moni was now kinda like her brother that meant Valeena was kinda like her sister. Very disturbing thought. Randon sighed, then asked something that had been bothering her. "What are you doing here? I mean I know, or kinda understand that you left Menace, but why come here?"

Moni was quiet looking at the ground. The he sat on the bed cross legged. "Because this is where my family is. And the biggest library." Randon raised her right eyebrow. She wanted to implore more into that last statement, but she really wanted to be with Kure right now.

She lifted herself off the wall. "I wanna hear more, but…" "My dashing darling brother awaits you." She smiled. "Yes." Moni lay back onto his bed. He waved his left hand in the air incoherently. "Alright." "I'll talk with you tomorrow." She said, then exited the room. She locked the door, then headed to her and Kure's room.

Kure had left the door open, and it looked as if he was meditating on the floor. She stepped into the door way. "Mr.Deathun? What are you doing?" Kure opened one eye, then the other and looked up. His face was illuminated in a smile; something was rare, even for her, to see. It made her feel like the luckiest person in the world. Kure outstretched his hand to her. "Just waiting for you, Mrs.Deathun." Randon took his had and he stood, pulling her close to his chest. She brought their intertwined fingers to her lips and kissed them.

"Mrs.Deathun...I love the sound of that." She breathed. "So do I." He leaned in close to her and kissed her. With her other hand Randon brought it around him and placed it on his spine. He touched her face; a shiver ran through her, his touch was soft, gentle. His eyes were dark, dark brown.

"I have literally waited for this moment since I was twelve." Kure said. "That's a strange way for a twelve year old boy to think." Randon commented. "I've always wondered something." Kure pulled back and walked backward until he reached the bed, then he perched himself on it. "What's that?"

"Oh, come on, with reputations like ours, we never did anything really serious before? And no one thought Dameon or Ty's child were mine?" "Oh, KURE!" Randon gave him a small shove; he fell backward anyway. He reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed. "Really though?" he brushed her hair away.

"Dameons too young first off. Second, no one really knows about….Getta. Third….I don't know." Kure didn't answer her; he just kissed her again, and again…and again. Then there was a knock at the door. Both of them jumped. "What?" Kure growled. The voice on the other said.

"Darth Kure, there is a merchant here who wants to see you." Kure stayed lying for a couple seconds. "Darth Unimar, its night. Why the heck is he here now?" "I don't know milord, but its one of our best suppliers." "Of course." Kure grumbled. He sat up and looked down at Randon. "Would you hate me?"

"Never." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Just please hurry." "I'll fly." Kure stood, fixed his cloak and left the room. And Randon waited. And waited. After what she guess was twenty minutes, Randon wandered out of the room and down the stairs. She paced around the large front doors of the complex for a bit.

Then she sighed and exited the building quietly. The first person she was saw was not actually a person, he was a twi'lek. He was standing there waving his arms about animatedly. A small ship was in the court yard. The second person she saw was Ty. He seemed half asleep and his head kept falling, and then popping back up again.

Then finally her gaze rested on Kure. And Dameon? Her son was hanging around Kure's neck! The little boys head was resting against Kure's shoulders, his arms around his neck, his legs wrapped around his chest. Kure was holding onto him with one arm, with the other he kept running his fingers through his hair. Randon descended the stairs and walked over to Ty.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly. Ty shrugged and he looked down at her. "He, Trao, is here. He is one of our main suppliers in weaponry, surveillance, clothing, and other things. He is only here for tonight and won't be back for a couple of months. And well…Kure needs to do some negotiating."

\Randon sighed and put her head in one of her hands. Kure then noticed Randon. "I'm sorry." He mouthed to her, his face a mixture of annoyance and being upset. Randon lifted her shoulders slightly and slowly brought them down. She came closer to Kure. "Trao, this is my wife, Randon."

Trao looked her up and down quickly. "Yes, yes hello." "Hi." "Just give me a second Trao." The Twi'lek tapped his foot on the ground. "Times a ticking Lord Kure." Kure frowned. "Yes, I am aware." He turned to Randon. "Go back upstairs; I will be there as soon as I can." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Eww!" Dameon squealed. \

Randon lifted her right eyebrow. "Damie, what are you doing up? Come here, you supposed to be in bed." She put a hand on his arm. Dameon held tighter to Kure and shook his head. "No, me stay like Kure! Me wanna be just like Kure!"

Ty smirked. "Great! That's just wonderful! A mini Kure! Just what this galaxy needs!" Kure and Randon gave him a look. He threw his hands in the air. "Sheesh! Sorry!" Randon rolled her eyes and looked back up at Kure. "Are you ok with him? I'll take him..." Kure smiled grimly. "I think I can watch this rascal for awhile. If worse comes to worse, Ty will take him inside."

Randon hesitated, and then nodded in resignation. "Dameon, you be a good boy for Kure." He nodded solemnly. Kure kissed her forehead. "Eww." Randon went back into the complex and back upstairs. She walked past their room, and just kept walking, till she got to her old room. Moni's room. She hesitated, and then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" "Randon." "Oh." He didn't say more so she went in. "Why aren't you with my brother?" He asked. "Business." "This late at night? Can't Kure ever take a break? He works himself to hard sometimes." "Yeah." Moni was sitting on the floor, a book in his hand. "So, what are you doing in here?" He inquired politely.

"I told you I wanted to hear more, so here I am." "Ah." He closed the book and placed it on the bed behind him and spread out his hand to his side to indicate she could sit. Randon closed the door and padded over to him and sat down gracefully. "What were you reading?" Moni glanced at her, and then pushed his hair from his face.

"There are only three books in here. I was reading your book." Randon stared at him puzzled. "My book?" "Yes." He reached back and took the book and handed it to her. Randon stared at it in disbelief. She ran her fingers over the title. 'Darth Randon's Story.' She opened it and read the first sentence out loud.

"She was five when she first came to Darth Trilliniouse." She slammed the book shut. "How-how did.' She blinked rapidly at the book in her hands then hurriedly gave it back to Moni. "Alright." Was all she could say. He put the book back and shrugged. She was going to have to talk to Kure about that later.

"So…. About the reasons you're here. Why do you need Kure's library?" "Because..." Moni trailed off. "Because…?" Randon prompted. "Because there is something I need to know." "What is it? We could go look tomorrow." Moni shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just trying to figure out an ancient Sith secret."

"Ah, well. I am a Sith you know. I have been, longer than you. I do know something's." Randon said this with sarcasm. Moni shrugged again. "Ok then. Do you know how to create life with the Dark Side?"

A thought ran through Randons head and she almost felt like laughing. "Yes, but not the way you want to." Moni made a face and shook his head. "Where do these thoughts come from? You must have a very sick and twisted mind." Randon just shrugged and took a strand of her hair and ran her fingers through it.

"It's what you get when you live with DT for 24 nonconsecutive years of your life." Moni leaned back on the bed with a face of utter distaste. "We'll go look tomorrow." She reassured him. He rocked back on his heels, and then lifted himself. "Thank you very much." He gave her a hand to help her up. She shook her head and got up on her own.

"Why do you want to know how to create life with the Dark Side anyway?" Moni ran his gloved fingers over the blanket on the bed. "Just…. reasons." Randon watched Moni's hands. "Why do you wear gloves?" Moni laughed through his nose softly. "You're very nosey." She just blinked in return.

He blew is breath out, seeming to be thinking it over. He perched on the end of the bed. "I wear gloves, because I can read things." Randon raised her right eyebrow. "Read things?" Moni sighed and pulled off his left glove. Her breathed in sharply and motioned for her to come closer.

She took two steps forward, and with his left hand he touched the cloak she still wore from going outside. She watched him fascinated. After a couple seconds Moni drew back wincing. He slipped his glove back on.

"You wore that cloak about fours years ago. Someone close to you, someone you liked a lot, but not quite loved, died. You were scared, and ashamed, and worried for your unborn child." Randon stepped back as if he had slapped her. That day, she knew which it was, fell to the front of her mind and replayed itself vividly.

She tried to shove it back into the inner most parts of her thoughts. "I read objects and people. I am able to know its past...its feelings… I wear gloves because it hurts." Randon hugged herself. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I've lived to deal with it, but I wear gloves to prevent it as much as possible."

Just then the door opened. Randon turned and saw Kure in the door way. He face held a funny expression, and Randon couldn't quiet decipher it.

"Hello Kure." Kure looked at her, bit nothing changed. Then he looked at Moni, and his face fell into a deep scowl. Randon glanced at Moni as well He was still perched on the bed, and now he was staring intently at his gloved fingers.

Randon went to Kure and touched his arm. He just continued to glare at Moni; Randons heart plummeted. "Randon got to our room please." He said tightly. "Kure-" "Randon." She pressed her lips together and Kure moved so she could go through.

Randon walked to their room. What was wrong with Kure? The frown, the glare, she frowned now thinking of it. Then suddenly it dawned on her. He thought that she and Moni…..He didn't trust her! This made her very angry. She slammed the door shut and turned off the light.

She stormed to the bed and lay down.

She yanked the blankets over her body and

stared at the wall.


	42. Chapter 41

Randon awoke to rough fingers on her cheek. Both eyes swung open and looked into the solemn face of Kure. Her husband, she reminded herself. Her husband who didn't trust her to behave with his own brother. She frowned and started the motion of flicking his hand away when he grabbed the hand and put his other over her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I jump to quick to conclusions." With her other hand took hold of his wrist and yanked his hand off her mouth. "You don't trust me." She said crossly. Regret filled Kures eyes, but he didn't deny it. He let her go entirely and moved back a bit making the blanket rustle.

"I said I was sorry." "So?" Randon sat up and slipped out of the bed. "I can't forgive you until you can trust me." Kure sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, staring at her. "Moni said you'd say that." "Your brother is rather smart." Randon took a dress from the closet and headed toward the washroom. Kept leapt from his bed and seized her arm.

"Randon, what do I have to do to get you to trust that I trust you?" Seeing him like this made her want to tell him that he was forgiven and that it didn't matter. Except it did matter. Very much so. She had been very hurt last night. Did Kure really think she was low enough to cheat on him, with his brother, on their wedding night? That thought just brought her anger back and she hardened her emotions.

"I don't know." She tried to leave, but he kept her arm. "How long are you going to stay mad at me?" Randon lost her hardness and almost smiled at that question. She remembered Fenla asking that question to Krystal once. "As long as I can try; unfortunately you make it rather hard for me." He let her go, satisfied with her answer, seeing the jest in it.

"Good." Randon went into the wash room. She washed and dressed. Then she brushed her hair absently for a while. When she was finished she let it slip through her fingers and fall back into her face. She left the room and saw that Kure had left. She started for Moni's room; she was going to take him to the library today like she had said.

She knocked on the door, and then opened it. "Good Morning." Moni sat on the bed, reading. He looked up and gave her a quiet look. "I can see now why Darth Kure didn't trust you." She frowned and he closed the book and put it on the bed. "I don't want to talk about that. Do you want to go to the library or not."

He smiled easily and slowly pulled himself up. "Let's go." She led him down the hall down a level and down some more halls until they reached their destination. Randon watched his face light up as they entered the library and he looked around. "This is completely amazing." He breathed.

Randon didn't see what was so special. "Guess I'm just used to it." She said aloud. "Go one, look around." Moni urged to forward and looked at the rows and rows of information ahead of him. He drew in his breath, and then went to the nearest information station. "Dark Side, History." He said.

As it began to process and receive Randon said, "Can I trust you alone?" She winced. She hated the word trust more and more. "I want to check on Dameon. I haven't really spent time with him since I got my memory back." "I'm not going anywhere." Moni said as if it were the most obvious thing.

She nodded, and then hurried out of the library and down the hall. Then she paused. She had no idea where anyone would be. She finally decided to just walk around; she'd find someone she knew eventually. And of course she was right. After five minutes of wander she saw Ailana, who saw her as well and came forward.

"Hey, I bet your looking for Dameon." Randon nodded and Ailana smiled. "Thought so, he was going to look for you, but Ty and I told him to wait, I'd find you. He's with Ty, Fenla, and Cas in our room." "Thank you Ailana." Both women started walking and fell into step.

It was quiet for awhile than Ailana asked. "Do you remember what happened while you lost your memory?" Randon watched the floor underneath her slip away as she took each step. "No." "Oh." It was quiet again then she said. "I...lost my baby." Randon looked up sharply and stopped in her tracks.

"Ailana… I'm so sorry." Ailana straightened and gave the smallest of shrugs. "It's ok now..." Randon could tell it wasn't. She couldn't believe it. Ailana and Ty were… the most perfect people she knew. That didn't deserve to happen to them!

Randon couldn't believe that she was actually beginning to like Ailana. Randon thought they maybe even could be friends. Maybe. "Dameon a very sweet kid, Randon, you're lucky." Randon smiled faintly. "I know. Thank you and Ty for watching.' "No problem. He's easier than watching Ty."

Randon smiled at that as they walked past her room, Moni's room, and then to Ty and Ailana's room. Ailana pushed opened the door and allowed Randon to enter first. When Dameon saw her a grin illuminated his face.

"MOMMY!!!" He shrieked.

Everyone in the room, Cas, Fenla, Ty, and Ailana laughed. Randon smiled and scooped up her little boy who raced into her arms. She hugged him close; he wrapped his little arms around her neck and said,

"Love you mommy!"

After picking up Dameon from Ty and Ailana, with Krystal, Fenla, and Cas on their trail, Randon checked on Moni. It seemed he had something akin to what he had been looking for. He was absorbed in his research so Randon left him. Randon spent the whole day with her son and best friend.

Right before supper she finally saw Kure, Moni and Dameon were with her. He held a medium height blond girl by the wrist. "Kure, who's this?" Randon asked. He ran his hand through his hair. "I was going to ask you the same thing. She says she ran away from DT. Actually, that's the only thing she seems able to say."

Randon arched her right eyebrow. "Really?" The girl was trembling under Kures grasp and gaze, but she looked at Randon and nodded vigorously. "I don't recognize her, then I wouldn't know anyone but servants." Randon felt rather sympathetic for the girl, and she had actually been able to run this far from DT? That was pretty good.

"What's her name?" Kure shrugged and waved the girls arm about; she winced. "She won't say anything to me besides the fact she ran away from DT." A voice behind Randon startled her. "What is your name?"

It was Moni; he came to stand beside Randon. The girl froze and her eyes lifted from Randon to Moni. "Kiana." "What are you doing here?" Moni's voice was gentle and warm feeling. The girl seemed rather locked in Moni's gaze. "I had to run away from DT. I'm trying to get to Nicross or Ethtenchartea."

"You seem rather young; you're trying to get there all by yourself?" Kiana seemed to awake from her trance like state and she pouted. "I'm nineteen, not much younger then yourself probably. I can take care of myself." She said crossly. Moni's eyes traveled the girl. "I'm twenty-one. I'm sure you can. You got here."

Moni remained patient, while Kure grew out of it. "While it would be nice to have our prisoners converse, Randon, but I'm hungry so if you don't mind shutting yours up." Before Randon could retort, Kiana looked up at Kure with fear. "Prisoner?" Kure nodded.

"Yes, but please don't look like that. It's only until I decide what to do with you. Can't have you get in trouble, now, can I. You can have the room next to Moni's. Now, can we go eat?"


	43. Chapter 42

Two days later, something happened that would affect absolutely everyone in one way or another. It all started with the arrival of one Queen Saylonina. Kure decided to finally see her, but he showed rather little respect by holding the meeting outside in the court yard.

Kure made sure Ty and Randon were there. Dameon and Krystal were there because of Randon and Kiana was there because Kure hadn't made up his mind on what to do with her. Duza and Laylosota were also there, from what Randon gathered, they wanted to see Kure because they wanted to leave with Saylonina.

Or as it were, Laylosota wanted to leave, Randon wasn't all too sure Duza looked very happy about it. After all, he was the next Sith Lord, and if he left…his chance was gone. I wonder what Laylosota's plan is now, Randon mused to herself. Kure sat on a bench, with the young Queen standing in front of him, and Laylosota and Duza on either side of her.

Kiana sat on the bench a bit farther away from Kure, and Randon, and the other three were standing off… watching. It seemed as if all four of them were talking at once to the Sith Lord. He just sat there, quiet. Randons head was spinning, how could Kure take it?! Randon wondered what the Queen wanted. From the bits that she could gather, she wanted to take Krystal and Fenla to Nicross! But why?! Randon didn't comprehend that at all.

Suddenly, Dameon wiggled his hand from her grasp and ran over to Kure. Randon groaned and started forward, but in Ty took her arm and halted her. They watched at Dameon climbed into Kure's lap. "Hi Kure." They could barely hear him say over the others.

Kure looked down at the small boy, and stared at him for a long time. Then he ruffled Dameons hair and said simply. "Fine." One simple, small word that changed the lives of many. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. They didn't seem to get it. Randon did, and so did Ty, it seemed.

He let her arm go, his jaw firm, and he suddenly turned and stomped off. Krystal watched him leave and leaned over to Randon and asked, "What just happened?" Randon swallowed hard and answered. "Kure just agreed to turn to the Light Side." She stated.

The Light Side.. Randon couldn't believe it! It wasn't that she wasn't happy because…she was…very much so. It's just...Kure was turning to the Light Side?! The whole galaxy just fell out of orbit! Krystal's mouth literally fell open. Obviously no one had been listening to their conversation because Duza finally asked.

"Fine what?"

Dameon answered for Kure. "Just, fine. We are going to the Light Side!!" Randon couldn't believe her son had understood what was going on. Maybe she under estimated him. "Not exactly." Kure put in quickly. Not exactly? How can their be a not exactly? "Queen Saylonina, we're leaving the Dark Side, Darminius yes. But, we are not exactly turning to the Light Side."

"We are going to be Shadows?" Laylosota asked. Kure nodded. "Yes." This seemed to bring the young queen into action. "This is wonderful Lord Kure! Can we go some where more private so we can talk about details?" Kure stood and hefted Dameon to the side, the little boy clinging to his shoulder.

"Yes. My Lady and Laylosota, if you would please join Queen Saylonina and me to the audience room."

His Lady. Her heart gave a giddy leap. That's me! Randon thought.

"Krystal, if you would please take the monkey boy and Kiana for me." "Sure." Krystal said quickly, rushing over and prying him of the Sith Lord.

Randon stopped paying attention and fell into her thoughts. Who would the next Sith Lord be? DT or Menace? Or would Kure pick one of his own. Or maybe, once Kure left it wasn't his problem anymore, the other Siths can figure it out themselves. Randon wondered what QB would allow Kure to do.

Where were they going to live? Nicross? Ethosales? Ethtenchartea? Thinking on it was hurting Randons head. Shadows- Randon was broken out of her deep thought by a hand slipping into hers. She looked up surprised and caught her breath as Kure kissed her. He pulled back.

"QB and Laylo are heading for the audience room. Are ok about what I've done?" Randon shivered. "I can't believe you Kure! I...never thought you would do something like this! Why?! It's not that I'm mad...I rather like the idea, I'm just so confused." Kure searched her face then lifted her, by holding onto her arms and kissed her again.

Randon gasped when he let her go, her eyes gleaming. "Your son." Randon looked at him confused. "What?" "Dameon. He made me think. As weird as it is, I always thought I hated kids, until I met Dameon. I think I like that little guy, and…" Kure ran his fingers through his hair, he seemed embarrassed.

"I don't want anything to happen to him. Can't promise that here, he has no Force, no way to protect himself. If we become Shadows, we will have more protection, even if it's the Queen. Besides," He took her hand and pulled her along. "I can't take all these interruptions any more. Not saying that when we become Shadows they will stop, just…there will be less. I want to spend more time with my family. You."

Randon watched his face shaking her head. "You are the sweetest man in the entire galaxy." "No. I'm the most insane, come on." He led her into the audience room and went to his seat. He sat and pulled Randon onto his lap. Randon caught Laylosota's expression of anger and jealousy and smirked to herself. The Queen seemed disgusted, but that didn't hinder her from talking.

Not at all.

So that's what she did


	44. Chapter 43

"We will be under strict restriction for six months, but after that I will be in charge of the Shadow Complex." Kure was saying to the assembled Sith-Shadows, Randon wasn't too sure what to call them. Kure stood on a stage, with Randon a bit off from him. She could tell by the way he kept running his hands through his hair; he didn't like addressing crowds in a large.

"When do we leave?" Unimar asked. "In a week. We will be moving some things of value during this time." "What planet are we going to again?" Another apprentice asked. "Ethtenchartea. Now, if Ty, Unimar, Randon, and Ailana will help me organize things that would be helpful."

Randon noticed the crowd grow rather quiet. Kure did too, it seemed. "What's wrong?" he asked suspiciously. Unimar came up to the stage and Kure looked down at him. "It seems, my Lord Kure… Ty and Ailana Insidious have left." Kure just looked at his friend blankly. "Excuse me?"

"Ty and Ailana left the complex. No one knows where they went or why. Their belongings are gone too." If Kure was at all perturbed by this he held well in pretense. "Very well. Laylosota, Duza and Jullian will take their places then. Everyone dismissed."

Randon watched everyone go feeling… well she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Ty and Ailana gone? It didn't make any sense. Where would they go? Why would they go?! And why did she feel somewhat betrayed and hurt? Why hadn't they told anyone? Once almost everyone was gone she touched Kure's arm and he looked down at her. "Yes?" "You don't seem to upset about Ty and Ailana missing."

Kure shrugged. "Obviously Ty had some plans different then mine. He can handles things on his own now. No big deal." Randon could tell that to Kure it was 'no big deal', but it wasn't just nothing. It was something and Kure had the tiniest bit of hurt. "Do-" "I don't want to discuss the Insidiouse's right now. I would be quite happy if you and I had some we time."

Kure slipped his arms around her neck and she placed hers around his waist. He played with her hair then held her head and kissed her deeply. When Randon almost couldn't breath any longer they were interrupted by a small child's squeal, a young women's shriek, and a young mans gentle laugh.

Randon and Kure broke apart and turned abruptly to see Dameon rush into the room immediately followed by Kiana. The last to enter was Moni. He caught Kiana and Dameon, and then began to tickle them senseless. "Stop! Stop!" Kiana giggled breathlessly. Dameon was laughing so hard he couldn't protest. Randon thought that was the cutest thing she had ever seen, except of course for the cute and handsome man helping her off the stage and pulling her along to the scene.

Once they were close enough Kure cleared his throat rather loudly. Moni immediately stopped. Randon looked at them all on top of each other on the floor. Moni's eyes slid to the floor. Kiana sat up and pushed her hair from her mouth and looked up at Kure with fear and admiration.

Dameon just grinned. "Hi Hi, Mommy!!" "Hello, Damie." He jumped up and she swung him up in a hug. "Kiana and Moni were playing with me!" "I see." "Kure up!" Dameon stated, putting his little arms out to Kure. Without question he took him from Randon and the little boy smiled and stared into his eyes. "They are fun. Are they going to stay with us Kure?" Moni was up and standing, helping Kiana to her feet.

Kure looked them up and down.

"We'll see Dameon.

We'll see."


	45. Chapter 44

A/N: Again, very sorry about not posting in such a long while. I have been preoccupied with life. Well, Speech, Debate, and Writing. If thats you call life. Anywho... I am sorry to say my writing is horrible (as always in this story) I am amazed I still have readers. You guys rule!!! lol. Keep the reviews coming they help me to put up new chapters!! Anywho, here you go:

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kure whispered into Randons ear as they stood outside the complex. Randon rested her head against his arm and stared up at the complex, and then moved her head back to look up at Kure. He had a strange strong glint in his green eyes.

"I wonder what my dad would have said." His dad…? Where had that come from? The only time she had ever seen his father was that one time when she was a child. It had been a glimpse of him before DT had beat her senseless.

A shiver ran through Randon and she slipped an arm around Kure's waist. He protectively slung an arm around her. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she was thankful when Laylosota came over and said. "Its time to leave, Kure." She touched Kure's arm tenderly.

OK, so maybe thankful wasn't the word. She glared at the other woman. Laylosota ignored her, but Kure ignored Laylosota. "Come on Randon." He slid his hand into hers and they walked away from Laylosota to the awaiting ship.

Kure had allowed Randon to set up passengers for the ships and so when they got to the ship, these people were seated and waiting. Jullian, Krystal, Fenla, Dameon, Moni, and Kiana, and a please from Laylosota, Duza too was on it.

He was sitting alone scowling a scowl very much akin to his fathers. Kure gave the room a clean sweep with his hard gaze, and like Randon's it landed on Duza. A trouble look crossed his face.

"Is something wrong?" Kure shook his head slowly. "I was just wondering, why is he in here? Or her?" The last part had to do with Laylosota coming aboard.

Randon ignored the last part, she didn't know why either. "Kure, he's your son." She couldn't believe it, but Randon was kinda feeling sorry for the boy. He was only a year older than Jullian.

"Unfortunately I know." Kure growled. "Come on." He pulled her to the front of the ship to the pilot's seat. As they lifted into the air and had been flying awhile she leaned over to Kure.

"I'll be right back." Kure nodded and caught her arm. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. He didn't smile, but his features relaxed some and he let her arm go. She took a deep breath then headed over to Duza.

She slid into the seat next to him. Randon couldn't believe she was doing this; she didn't even like this kid! Actually, to be truthful, she almost hated him. Yet, she couldn't help feel a bit sorry for him. Kure wished the kid wasn't here, probably wished he wasn't alive. No matter how much she hated DT, she could never wish Jullian wasn't alive.

"Hey…" She said quietly.

He shot her a confused look."What the heck do you want?"

She blinked at him. "Just saying hello."

"Oh." Duza narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well no..."

Randon shook her head and sighed. Never mind ever trying to get through to him. Then Duza turned slightly to her. "You do know that one of the reasons Kure is turning to the Light Side is my mom, don't you?" Randon narrowed her eyes, though she almost laughed.

Not only was this kid stupid, he was delusional too. "And who told you that?"

"My mom."

"And you believe everything your mommy tells you?" She taunted.

He seemed unfazed. "Yes." He stated simply. It irked her how he seemed so calm and collected, as if he knew for certain he was right for now and always. His eyes moved to Kure, Randons eyes followed. Laylosota was beside him talking in hushed tones.

Now Randon had had enough. She rolled her eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that? I know Kure a little better than you do." Duza smirked. "That's what my mom says." She was ready to yerk him when she heard her name being called.

She turned to see Krystal waving her over. She stood and walked over. "Never engage in a conversation with Menace Spawn." Her friend informed. "I forgot." Randon plopped down beside the twi'lek. They fell into silence and Randon surveyed the scene.

Duza was in his corner. Kure, pilot with Laylosota beside him. Jullian was talking with Fenla not far away. Moni and Kiana were sitting together, with Dameon on Kiana's lap, the little boy talking a mile a minute.

"Randon, I'd advise you to go to Kure, now." Randon nodded and stood. When she got to Kure and Laylosota she slipped into the copilot's seat. Laylosota gave her an extremely nasty look.

"What took you so long?" Kure asked sounding relieved and annoyed at the same time.

"Took a detour."

"Next time, don't."

"Of course Milord."


	46. Chapter 45

When they drew near Ethtenchartea's landing area, Randon noticed it was pretty busy. As he landed the ship Kure took a great intake of air, and swore. "What's wrong?"

"If I'm not mistaken, one of those ships is Menace's. Another is a Jedi I am unfortunately familiar with." The ship was safely on the landing ramp but she could see he was hesitant to open the doors. "We are going to discuss things with him calmly and rationally." "If he's here for you."

"Oh, he's here for me." Kure growled, and then pushed the button for the doors to open, and the passengers spilled out.

Dameon ran over to Randon and she picked him up as she followed Kure out. She looked about and saw Jullian out of the ship talking quietly with Krystal and Fenla. It seemed Laylosota and Duza had disappeared. Moni and Kiana raced to her and Kure's side quickly. She frowned slightly, Moni looked rather anxious. Randon stopped walking and Moni bumped into her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I have to stay out of sight." He said lowly.

"So you're hiding behind my wife?" Kure asked sarcastically, hinting at Randon's extreme shortness compared to him, and even Moni. Randon narrowed her eyes slightly at him then said, "because of Menace? Don-"

"No. Well, yes... but… There is a Jedi. Her name is Natlya… I … knew her once."

"Oh." Randon looked around, switching Dameon to her other hip, and saw a woman in Jedi robes making her way toward them. Dameon wiggled out of her grasp and ran to the Jedi. "Hi, hi!" He cried, grabbing onto her cloak. "Damie!" Randon hissed.

Moni tried to hide behind Kure, dragging Kiana with him, so Randon assumed this must be Natlya. Natlya turned and gently picked up Dameon. "Hi… and who would you be?"

"Dameon!" Kure coughed and Natlya looked up. "He's er... my son. Kind of." "Kind of?" Natlya echoed skeptically. Randon glanced back at Moni as he peered over Kure's shoulder. Natlya saw him and smiling, she Force-grabbed him and hurled him to the ground.  
"Ha! Got you!"

Dameon clapped his hands together in delight. "Cool!" Randon frowned; she did not like her son being held by that Jedi… or any Jedi. Then she realized they would be surrounded by Jedi from now on, and she had better start getting used to it. Kiana went quickly over to Moni and helped him up.

"So, will the young man trying to hide identify himself?" Natlya asked, giving Dameon a smile then turning her attention back to Moni. "Errr…" It seemed he was trying to think of a good enough answer. "He's my wife's prisoner." Kure answered immediately. Moni stood straight. "Yeah." He said softly. Natlya gave him the I-Know-Who-You-Are-So-Stop-Pretending look.

Randon wondered how they knew each other. She nodded slightly. "Yeah, he is. Put my son down." As soon as the words left her mouth a comlink rang out. Moni's, though Randon had it. She answered it with a sigh. "Who is it?"

"Skylar Jade."

Moni jumped slightly and ran over. "Hi, Skylar Jade!" Randon gave him the comlink and backed away slightly. She noticed Natlya still hadn't put Dameon down. "You have ten minutes to talk." Randon told Moni.

Natlya's eyes widen slightly and she moved closer to Moni. "Skylar Jade is alive too?!" Nobody answered her. Moni put it in image mode so they all could see the frantic Skylar Jade.

"Moni, where are you?" she cried.

"Ethtenchartea."

Moni replied calmly. "Kure has decided to turn the whole place to the Light Side. Oh yea, Natlya's here too." Moni paused. "Girl, I have too many masters." Skylar Jade tried to calm herself down.

Randon glanced at Natlya; she still held Dameon. Slightly annoyed she went over and snatched her son away and glared at Natlya. The Jedi gave a sweet smile in return. "Moni, I think Menace may have forgotten about you, for now. But I can't. I'm coming, if you want me too."

"I want you to."

"Then I'll be there soon. Moni…" Skylar Jade trailed off. "See you soon, SJ. Be safe." "I will, you watch yourself, Moni Vos." Then she disconnected.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Natlya announced, "I almost forgot. I'm here to take you to your quarters. Please follow me." It seemed all present looked at Kure for directions. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Lead the way."

Natlya turned on her heels and the group that had started out as just the passengers on Kures ship grew to everyone from Kure's complex and followed the Jedi through the streets on Ethtenchartea. As Randon followed, with Dameon playing with her hair, she thought about Skylar Jade had said, "I think Menace has forgotten about you." She wondered if that was true. If so, then why was Menace on Ethtenchartea?

Randon realized that Kure was far ahead of her and she hurried ahead to be at his side. "Kure?"

"Yes?" Kure kept his long strides, making sure not to lose Natlya in the crowd.

"Do you think Menace has forgotten Moni?"

"Not by a long shot, I'm sure."

Randon took Kure's words and sighed. "Hey, no sighing." Kure commanded. Randon rolled her eyes.

"Yes, my lord." Kure looked down at her with a funny smirk on his face. Before he could speak however, Natlya announced they were there. Husband and wife, Lord and Lady of the Shadows, turned their gazes to see their new home.

Randon looked it up and down. "It's livable." Kure finally said. Randon agreed. It was huge, but certainly nothing compared to the Sith complex. This had five floors about, and many, many windows. Stairs lead up to four big doors.

With a sudden look of mischievousness, Kure raced up the steps and turned to lookout out everyone. Randon looked up at him up there and wore a proud visage. Then Kure began to give out room assignments. Randon waited for Kure with Dameon still on her hip.

"Hey." A voice behind her said. She jumped and saw Jullian, Krystal, and Fenla all standing right behind her. "Hello." Krystal gave her a smile and asked, "So, how long do you think this is going to take?"

Randon looked over at all the apprentices gathered and gave Krystal a long blink. Krystal smiled sheepishly. "Ok, so it will be awhile." Randon rolled her eyes. "I just hope it's not that long." Jullian stated.

"Hmm." Randon answered vaguely, just watching Kure give out orders. This was what he liked doing; being in charge and making it known he was the master.

After what was probably a half an hour, maybe less Kure came down the steps to them. The small group around Randon plus Moni and Kiana were the only ones left without rooms.

"Jullian, your room is on the second floor somewhere, Krystal and Fenla, your room is next to his. Moni and Kiana, your rooms are beside each others on the second floor. Dameon, your room is next to your mother and mine on the second floor as well."

He gave everybody a number for their room and they all headed upward.


End file.
